La elección
by PczZitoO
Summary: Rin tiene todo lo que una persona desea: un padre amoroso, amigos revoltosos y cariñosos, chicos que babean por ella y todo lo que una chica puede querer, pero nunca espero que esa suerte la llevaría a cruzarse en el camino de los odiosos chicos Kagamine. No hay escapatoria, no cuando ya esta involucrada en ese retorcido juego de seducción, en el cual ella es el premio. [Modern AU]
1. La propuesta

**¡Hellooooooooooo people!**

**Estoy de regreso por este fandom con esta historia que espero sea corta. Después de darme cuenta que tenia una idea algo buena para esta pareja me decidí a escribirla, fue más por gusto que por otra cosa, quería experimentar un poco con las personalidades que pueden adoptar los personajes de vocaloid. Me encanta que se adapten tan bien, pueden ser violentos, seductores, aterradores, tímidos, románticos, etc. **

**Bien, los dejaré leer por el momento. El capítulo esta algo corto, pero espero que les agrade.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha corporation. La trama es mía, o eso creo. Las ideas están por ahí, yo las tome y las uní_

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**La propuesta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Abrió los ojos tan pronto sintió el frio colarse entre las sabanas, era una mañana de Octubre, una de esas donde solo quería quedarse en cama y beber chocolate caliente. Permaneció recostada un rato más haciéndose un ovillo entre las sabanas hasta que su alarma sonó anunciando el comienzo de su agitado día.

Perezosa abandono su preciada cama dirigiéndose al baño anexo a su habitación, se deshizo de su pijama a regañadientes y se dio una ducha con agua caliente; el frio le calaba los huesos, ella siempre había sido friolenta, no entendía como sobrevivía al invierno. Le iría mil veces mejor si pudiera Invernar y almacenar calor como un oso, pero claro, eso era imposible —o al menos casi imposible— para el ser humano.

—Señorita, el desayuno está servido —anunció una voz del otro lado de la puerta, alertándole del poco tiempo del que disponía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se paseara por la habitación en bata en busca de una muda de ropa, no le costó demasiado elegir un conjunto, después de todo el día presagiaba frio y más frio. Una vez que termino de vestirse detrás del biombo que tenía en la recamara se acerco a su tocador. Ahí su reflejo mostraba el jersey caqui de cuello de tortuga que usaba, al igual que la falda negra con vuelo acompañada con mallas oscuras, se había calzado unas botas café de tacón bajo; Se paso el cepillo por el largo cabello rubio y se anudo el lazo blanco que cargaba desde su tierna infancia. El maquillaje no era necesario.

Antes de salir tomo de la cómoda el collar de oro que siempre usaba, de el pendía un dije con forma de clave de sol. Ese pequeño pedazo de metal le era tan preciado que no soportaría la idea de perderlo.

Cuando entro al comedor una mesa de ocho plazas le esperaba, sin embargo, solo estaba servido el desayuno en un sitio. Suspiro resignada al tomar asiento, nuevamente desayunaría sola, tal cual como lo había hecho los días anteriores. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su plato de huevo con tocino cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

.

To: **GirlonOrange** +566607XXXX

_Estoy en la entrada, date prisa_

7:26 AM, XX oct.

.

—Demonios —exclamó al ver la hora, al parecer su ducha duro más de lo que había planeado. Apresuradamente bebió su jugo y mordisqueo una tostada con mantequilla en su trayecto al living, sin demora se puso el abrigo y se hecho el bolso al hombro.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de una mujer de cabellos verdes recogidos en una coleta alta y algo alborotada, a pesar del frio ella llevaba un corto short café y una blusa amarilla ligera, lo único abrigador que cargaba era una gabardina abierta de igual color.

—Rin —saludó al ver como la rubia se acercaba, aun con tostada en los labios — ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Ella bufó dejando ver su mal humor, la idea de despertar temprano un domingo muy temprano en la mañana no era exactamente su idea ideal de pasar los fines de semana.

—Con frio, la temperatura es horrible —se quejó subiéndose al auto, en el cual la mujer había estado apoyada esperándola—. No puedo creer que decidieran mover la sesión para hoy, moriré de hipotermia antes de finalizar

Su compañera rió acomodando el espejo retrovisor, el reflejo de la rubia apareció en su visión, aun con el disgusto pintado en todo el rostro

—Si bueno, son gajes del oficio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo en marcha el vehículo —. Para compensar te comprare algo de chocolate caliente y bollos ¿te apetece? —ofreció conociendo de ante mano la reacción de la menor

Rin asintió con una sonrisa olvidándose de su mal humor, Sonika siempre sabía que decir.

Su mirada azulada fue a parar a la ventana, del otro lado del cristal se observaba la casa vecina que había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, algo en aquel paisaje hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera y la nostalgia se instalara en su pecho.

—o—

Observo la fotografía que yacía a un costado del escritorio, en ella se podía ver a una niña sonriente, sus cabellos de oro derramándose por sus hombros y el vestido similar a los diseños de marinerito.

El despacho estaba adornado por múltiples fotografías, en las cuales se documentaba el crecimiento de la niña, desde que era un pequeño bulto que solo lloraba por comida y atención, pasando por los festivales escolares, su primer viaje al extranjero, hasta llegar a ser la señorita que era hoy en día.

Ella era su orgullo, el regalo más preciado que había recibido de la vida, la futura heredera y cabeza de la familia, y como tal debía comenzar a asumir ciertas responsabilidades, que a decir verdad no le agradaban mucho.

Su pequeño rayo de sol pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, edad suficiente para que fuera prometida con algún buen pretendiente, sin embargo, como padre creía que no existía hombre suficientemente bueno para ella. Sus colegas le habían pedido innumerables veces la mano de la chica, pero él se había negado diciendo que ella sería quien seleccionaría a su pareja, no obstante, él podía influir en la lista de pretendientes. Por supuesto que no permitiría que su amada hija se casara con un hombre sin oficio ni beneficio, solo aquellos que eran considerados dignos de ella podrían competir por su mano.

Después de todo, la única hija del magnate de los negocios Dankworth solo tendría lo mejor de lo mejor.

—o—

—Buen trabajo —Sonika felicitó al verla acercarse.

Rin temblaba de frio de pies a cabeza, incluso juraría que estaba tiritando. ¿Y cómo no? Apenas usaba una blusa de mangas caídas y de largo de tres cuartos, una falda corta de material ligero sostenida por un cinturón trenzado por sobre la blusa. Una boina sobre la cabeza y unas cuantas pulseras en la mano derecha a juego con el conjunto, y que decir acerca de los zapatos de listones, nada que ver con sus cómodas y calientitas botas

Sonika le ofreció un vaso térmico que contenía té caliente, el cual ella no dudo en recibir gustosa. Bebió a sorbos pequeños, dejando que la cálida sensación se extendiera por su pecho.

Se encontraban en un parque en plena sesión de fotos para una revista de moda, Rin había probado un sinfín de modelos y estilos, desde lo casual hasta lo elegante y ropa deportiva. Vestidos, conjuntos de pantalones, faldas, shorts y blusas tanto descubiertas como con abundantes adornos. Toda la mañana se le había pasado entre cámaras, ropa de diseñador, accesorios y maquillaje que era retocado continuamente.

—¡Rin! —llamó una mujer desde el interior de un remolque, la jefa de vestuario y maquillaje, Ann —, regresa, debemos tenerte lista para la siguiente ronda.

La rubia menor asintió devolviendo el vaso a su manager para encaminarse hacia la estilista. Deseaba que todo terminara pronto, si fuera un día normal no le importaría quedarse, pero desgraciadamente era uno de esos días que no le agradaban. En el interior Ann la esperaba junto con Mako, su otra estilista y encargada de estilo.

—Cámbiate rápido —animó la morena entregándole un conjunto consistente en una blusa larga entallada debajo del pecho con estampado de flores y unos shorts blancos cortos. Rin ahogo un gemido, más ropa ligera para semejante clima.

Tan pronto salió del cambiador Ann la hizo sentar frente a un tocador alumbrado por bastantes focos para proceder a peinarla y a retocar el maquillaje. Rin se quedo quieta, dejándose hacer rulos en el cabello y permitiendo que pinceladas de maquillaje rozaran su rostro. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el collar de clave de sol que reposaba en un exhibidor, a un lado del tocador.

Su mente inevitablemente se lleno de una voz cálida y reconfortante, esa persona le hablaba dulcemente

_«__¿Estás bien Rin? No llores, si lo vuelven a hacer me encargare de ellos__»_

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz que resonaba en sus recuerdos, en ellos se vio ella de pequeña, llorando mientras una mano amable acariciaba su cabeza; la imagen fue reemplazada por otra, ahí esa persona le entregaba su tan preciado collar, su rostro irreconocible mostraba una sonrisa que de pequeña le daba seguridad y calidez.

_«__Cuando lo vi pensé en ti, porque Rin cuando sonríe es como el sol__»_

Más lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta derramarse sobre su ropa, solo que esta vez eran de tristeza pura, la persona frente a ella se marchaba para nunca volver, ella lo sabía. La partida dolía, dolía demasiado. Su pequeña mano aferraba el dije a la vez que la otra apretaba la falda del vestido sucio, las cálidas lagrimas quemaban su piel y su vista borrosa por el llanto apenas podía enfocar el rostro de su persona querida.

_«__Rin, tengo que irme, pero regresare por ti, lo prometo__»_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el llamado de Mako. Sus ojos azules reflejaban melancolía contenida, toda esa melancolía acumulada durante tantos años.

Ella aún esperaba, y lo seguiría haciendo.

—o—

El sol ya se había puesto cuando Sonika la dejado en su casa, ella le pidió que la dejara frente a la reja principal, estirar las piernas no le haría mal.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos relacionados con los deberes de la escuela y el hecho de que mañana sería lunes que no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de pie en la entrada de la gran casa, incluso las rejas eléctricas ya se habían abierto y dejado el paso libre. Rin no se movió, se quedo ahí, observando melancólicamente el cielo anaranjado, no conocía exactamente el motivo, pero por alguna extraña razón encontraba ese paisaje demasiado triste.

Su móvil vibró en su bolso sacándola de su ensoñación, le había puesto silencio durante toda la sesión de fotos. Observo la pantalla cerciorándose de quien llamaba antes de contestar.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Rin! —Chilló emocionada una voz del otro lado de la línea —, voy de regreso a Tokyo ¿Quieres algo de Kyoto? Hay tantos suvenires bonitos

—Miku —saludó la rubia tratando de distinguir su voz por sobre los ruidos que la acompañaban —, deja pienso ¿Qué tal un CD de FOB? Espera, eh estado buscando un libro llamado Iron King —meditó pensativa

—Ok, CD o libro, anotado —dijo Miku, Rin pudo percibir los ruidos de detrás de bambalinas, o al menos eso le pareció—, llamaré a Gumi, nos vemos mañana

La línea se cortó antes de que Rin pudiera agregar algo más, suspiro, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de preguntarle como le había ido en el concierto. Giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a entrar a su propiedad cuando un vehículo y varias voces llamaron su atención. Movida por la curiosidad se acerco sigilosamente para poder ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto. Varias personas subían y bajaban de un camión de mudanzas y para su sorpresa dicho camión estaba frente a la casa vecina.

Sus pies se movieron entre los cargadores y los muebles, los objetos descargados estaban dispuestos en el jardín de la casa recién ocupada, algunos eran llevados a cuestas al interior. Se quedó al margen de la reja, curioseando y tratando de adivinar quién o quienes serian los nuevos inquilinos. Tal vez una pareja recién casada, o una familia con niños para corretear por el gran jardín, incluso podría tratarse de una pareja de ancianos en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pasar sus últimos días.

La visión del jardín con sus flores marchitándose y sus arbustos sin podar le infundieron una nostalgia que no supo reconocer. Su mirada zafiro inevitablemente se encontró con otra de igual magnitud, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de ello.

La habían descubierto.

—o—

Varios hombres y mujeres de gran influencia y renombre se encontraban sentados alrededor una gran mesa, la junta era precedida por el jefe y presidente de las empresas Dankworth, Alexander Dankworth, quien observaba a cada uno de los presentes con el rostro serio. Muchos se preguntaban la razón de la reunión, en especial al tratarse de un evento que requería la presencia de los asesores y de los socios de la empresa.

—Eh decidido dar la mano de mi hija en matrimonio —anunció causando tanto alegría y emoción como desilusión y desdén.

Una parte del grupo felicito al hombre diciendo cosas amables y haciendo bromas con respecto a la posible distancia que se daría entre padre e hija por el matrimonio, otros —la gran mayoría— pidieron una explicación para arma semejante jaleo solo por una noticia trivial. Ella podía ser la hija del jefe, sin embargo, eso no afectaba directamente los negocios y tratos por cerrar para expandir y mantener el éxito de la compañía.

—Debería importarles —demando el hombre con bastante seguridad—, después de todo ella es la siguiente cabeza de la familia y su esposo el futuro presidente de la compañía.

Fue entonces que el murmulló y las caras de sus colegas le dijeron que habían captado la idea. El futuro esposo de la Señorita Dankworth no era un hombre cualquiera, al contrario, sería un hombre con poder para mover el cielo y el mar si así lo deseara.

—Y bien señor Dankworth ¿quién es el afortunado que ha logrado convencerlo de dar a su preciada hija en matrimonio? —inquirió un socio en la rama de transporte e ingeniería mecánica—, el joven debió ser de su agrado para entregarle a tan preciada princesa

Pretendientes no le faltaban a la señorita, innumerables veces más de un valiente se había acercado al padre en busca de su consentimiento para formalizar un compromiso o incluso una relación, pero ninguno obtuvo el visto bueno del hombre. No obstante, eso no impedía que la chica tuviera novios, no era secreto que la lista era tan larga como los mismos rechazos, sin embargo, no duraban mucho a su lado. Ella podía tener todo y a cualquiera cuando y donde lo quisiera.

—Será quien ella elija, por supuesto —respondió dejando a las personas algo confundidas

¿Acaso aun no había compromiso?

Algunas miradas fueron intercambiadas, incluso la sala de conferencias se sumió en un silencio incomodo, nadie creía lo que el hombre decía, ya era una locura el que accediera a dar a su preciada hija en matrimonio.

—Eh dicho que daré la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, más yo no elegiré al prometido, ella tiene todo el derecho de elegir con quien se casara —señalo aclarándose la garganta —. La propuesta está aquí: Todas las familias a las que eh notificado acerca de esto pueden intentar conseguir su mano, yo reconoceré a quien sea que ella elija de entre sus primogénitos, sin embargo, solo un hijo de cada familia puede hacerlo, quiero igualdad de oportunidades.

Las personas en la sala contuvieron el aliento, él hombre estaba ofreciéndoles a su primogénita como premio, tal cual alimento sagrado en charola de oro y plata. Ningún empresario declinaría tal oportunidad, tener a la única heredera de las empresas Dankworth como esposa de alguno de sus hijos era poseer gran influencia en el mercado a nivel mundial.

—¿E-está diciendo Mr Dankworth que quien logre enamorar a su hija será quien se case con ella? —preguntó anonadada la encargada del área de avances tecnológicos y ciencia

El hombre negó lentamente

—No quien la enamoré, sino quien posea su corazón —rectificó.

El enamoramiento era simple y algo volátil, a veces podría darse y otras no, incluso podría confundirse con simple capricho y deseo, pero la posesión era sinónimo de protección y atención, iba de la mano con el enamoramiento, pero a un nivel mucho más alto que simple cariño y atracción.

—¿Alguna duda?

La sala quedo en silencio.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, el señor Dankworth se recostó en su silla esperando alguna pregunta o reacción, pero no hubo más que solo miradas furtivas y más silencio.

Al parecer el juego acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Es el fin del primer capítulo! **

**Bien, pondré una clasificación T por lenguaje y por posibles escenas, debo decir que nunca eh escrito un Lemmon, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para intentarlo, bien ¿Con quién creen que quede? Obviamente es un Len x Rin, pero nada será fácil. **

**Decidí**** que Rin sea modelo porque ponerla de cantante esta muy usado ¡Puff! ya se que vocaloid es de música****, pero decidí cambiar un poco las reglas, ya verán a lo que me refiero. ¿Quién creen que sea quien descubrió a Rin? **

**Chan-chan-chan-chan.**

**Bueno, este escrito será para experimentar mi escritura, así que veremos como resulta todo esto.**

**Nos leemos luego gente, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :u **

**Frijolitos y pollitos, dejen review.**

**Un escritor vive de eso, sin ellos nos morimos, y morir es lo mismo que no existir en FF.**


	2. Posesión

**¡hola hola!**

**¿Cuanto tiempo ah pasado? Ya no tengo idea ¡puff!**

**Este capítulo me costo un poco, lo corregí tres veces porque simplemente no me agradaba como quedaba, al final este fue el resultado. No fue tan malo, creo.**

**Estoy feliz de recibir reviews, me hacen ser la persona más feliz cuando leo sus comentarios, aunque se que no los merezco. Gracias igual a las personas que me dieron FAV's y ALERT's, un abrazo psicológico y besos. Y supongo que también agradeceré las visitas, aun cuando no comenten.**

**Se darán cuenta en la lectura que Rin tendrá un nombre no tan sorpresa para los aficionados a Monthy, son cosas de su nacionalidad y así. 96Neko será Kuroneko, ya que 9 se lee Kyu y 6 como Roku, lo que da lugar a un sonido similar a kuro, que es negro.**

**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que explicar por ahora, supongo**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid es propiedad y creación de Yamaha corporation, la historia es mía, o algo así._

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**Posesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Rin se quedo silenciosa. Quieta hasta el punto de contener la respiración.

Unos metros más adelante unos ojos curiosos la inspeccionaban con mirada intensa, en busca de algo que dudaba tener. Una sonrisa repentina apareció en ese rostro dejándola confundida, solo atino a ponerse nerviosa y a retroceder instintivamente cuando noto que quien la había pillado espiando se le acercaba a paso tranquilo y ligero. Intrigada y un poco asustada volteo a todas direcciones esperando que no fuera a ella a quien se aproximaba.

—¡Riliane! —sin previo aviso se vio envuelta en un abrazo que la dejo sin aire y tan tiesa como una pieza de porcelana.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que la recién mudada vecina la estaba abrazando con tanta familiaridad y calidez que casi creía que eran viejas amigas reencontrándose. Su estupefacción aumento en gran medida cuando notó el parecido sutil entre ellas: cabello rubio, ojos azules, misma estatura y complexión. Decir que casi le da un ataque al corazón era quedarse corto.

—¡Oh Riliane! —prosiguió sonriente, llena de tanta dicha y felicidad que hizo sentir a Rin incomoda ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta familiaridad? Eran dos desconocidas que recién cruzaban caminos, incluso si fuera una admiradora no tendría porque conocer su nombre —. Cuanto tiempo sin verte —suspiro con mirada nostálgica—, tú cabello ah crecido, incluso sigues llevando tus orejas de conejo —agregó divertida

Rin la miro incrédula cuando la vio reír discretamente. Era cierto que cuando era niña llevaba el cabello más corto y también solían bromear con su lazo por alzarse como si fueran orejas de conejo, pero eso no tenia que saberlo. Hizo un esfuerzo tratando de recordarla, pero por más que intento no pudo.

—Soy Lenka —se presento amablemente. Ella asintió, no sin antes mandarle una mirada recelosa, el nombre no le sonaba familiar —, solíamos jugar cuando íbamos al parvulario, o al menos hasta que nos fuimos a estudiar a Alemania.

_¡Oh!_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir como respuesta

Ahora que lo mencionaba tenía un ligero acento al hablar y el vestido de lana tejida no era algo que hubiera visto recientemente por la región. ¡Espera! ¿Ella ah dicho que eran conocidas del parvulario? Vaya memoria la suya, Rin apenas recordaba lo que había comido el día anterior. Un tirón fue suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, para cuando se dio cuenta Lenka la arrastraba al interior de la propiedad, su suave y bonita voz resonando en sus oídos como una campanilla de cristal.

—Veo que te quedaste en Japón, no sabes cuánto te envidio. Todo esto de regresar es un lio —comentó haciendo una mueca de disconformidad. Rin la miro de reojo, a pesar de que hablaba de algo que le molestaba aun conservaba ese aire tranquilo, ni siquiera había real muestra de enojo o molestia en su rostro —, aunque Alemania es interesante no hay nada mejor que el lugar de origen ¿no?

Lenka le sonrió amigable, contagiándola con su buen humor

—¡Hey! Miren a quien encontré —exclamó tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de la gran casa. Rin observó fascinada el recibidor, la pequeña araña de cristal que colgaba sobre su cabeza proyectaba un hermoso patrón sobre la alfombra y ni hablar de lo espaciosa y elegante que era a simple vista —, estoy segura de que se alegraran de verte — comentó mientras se internaba dentro de uno de los salones

Esas palabras la sacaron bruscamente del encantó. Aquel plural empleado por Lenka no era algo que deseara averiguar.

—¡Espe—! —trato de detenerla, pero la dulce rubia avanzó por entre los salones buscando algo con la mirada.

La siguió dudosa, no tenía ni idea de a quienes se estaba refiriendo, lo que la hacía sentir tanto incomoda como culpable. Lenka le restó importancia a su queja prosiguiendo con su búsqueda, no fue hasta llegar al salón más grande del primer piso que se dio por satisfecha. La habitación era espaciosa, tal vez una sala de estar, grandes ventanales dejaban pasar los últimos rayos del sol dando un aire fantasmagórico a los muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas.

—Aquí estas —saludó al ver a quien buscaba sobre el sofá de tres plazas.

Rin por su parte se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, aun indecisa a entrar o no. Una cosa era saludar a su nueva vecina, otra cosa era que está resultara ser una vieja, muy vieja, conocida, y otra muy diferente que fuera presentada a toda la familia, que al parecer también la conocían. Aunque no lo pareciera era tímida y algo vergonzosa, por lo que en ese preciso momento se debatía ferozmente entre: salir corriendo y dejar a Lenka con la palabra en la boca, o quedarse y resistir esa extraña situación.

—Vamos, levántate —dijo Lenka negando con la cabeza a la vez que una mata de cabello se alzaba por sobre el borde del respaldo.

No fue sorprendente toparse con un par de ojos somnolientos similares a los de Lenka, aunque ausentes de su calidez. Los cabellos rubios se encontraban algo revueltos a causa de la siesta vespertina, las ropas algo arrugadas al igual que la manta que cubría el mueble; el chico soltó un bostezo mudo antes de seguir mirándola perezosamente.

—Rinto, adivina a quien encontré —soltó animada, con un aura de inmensa felicidad que simplemente descolocó a Rin —, ¿la recuerdas?

Por un momento se sintió demasiado observada, casi desnuda ante la penetrante mirada masculina. Fue como si atravesara su pecho y todo su ser en busca de algo, que para alivio de ella no tardo en encontrar.

—Sí, la recuerdo —contestó elevando los hombros en muestra de desinterés.

Rinto se hizo a un lado dejando espacio libre para que ambas se sentaran, cosa que Lenka estuvo a punto de hacer después de hacerle una señal a Rin para que se acercara, de no ser porque una brillante idea cruzo por su rubia cabeza.

—Iré por algo de beber —soltó tan pronto se incorporó como resorte

Rin casi suelta un gritito al verse ante la idea de quedarse sola con Rinto ¡Ella apenas lo conocía!, es decir, podían ser conocidos de infancia, pero eso ya no contaba cuando uno de ellos ya ni recordaba al otro. Sus suplicas hacía Lenka se ahogaron en su garganta cuando la vio desaparecer del salón, estuvo tentada a seguirla, incluso a inventarse una excusa barata y salir huyendo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque prácticamente se encontraba a escasos pasos del sofá. Rinto la miraba en espera de su próxima acción, casi instándola a tomar asiento. Dudo un momento.

Dejo su bolso sobre los bonitos y relucientes azúlelos. La espalda recta y la mirada clavada en los ventanales, sus manos firmemente en su regazo; no era intencional, pero el que el rubio a lado suyo la mirara como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo le daba escalofríos y la ponía nerviosa. El sol ya se había puesto y la oscuridad se acentuaba más a su alrededor, ninguno hizo ademan de prender la luz, Rin no se creía capaz, no cuando la mirada del tal Rinto le atravesaba con esa constancia que le resultaba mortal de ser dagas. A veces lo observaba de reojo, aunque no aguantaba mucho cuando él percibía el gesto.

Para ser familiar de Lenka, Rinto no se le parecía en lo más mínimo, hablando en un plano fuera de lo físico, claro. Ella poseía un aura calma, tranquilizadora, casi resplandeciente, por el contrario el rubio no le transmitía nada, era como el agua o incluso un espejo. Reflejaba todo y a la vez nada.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación adecuada y Rinto no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, es más, lucia entretenido, con que, quién sabe.

—¿A-así que estudiaron en Alemania? —comentó algo vacilante.

Silencio.

Debió esperarlo, él no parecía muy hablador.

Ya estaba resignada a que se mantendrían en un silencio incomodo hasta el regreso de Lenka cuando él hablo, su voz sonó cercana, tanto así que ella sintió su aliento rozar su mejilla.

—Te has vuelto más hermosa —susurró contra su oído causándole escalofríos. Automáticamente busco su mirada para encontrarla a escasos milímetros de ella, había dejado su posición despreocupada y acortado la distancia que los separaba—Riliane… —su voz ronca y la cercanía de sus rostros era la peor arma que podía usar contra ella, que apenas y procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él se acerco inclinándose sobre Rin, pero esta se alejo retrocediendo. Mientras él más se acercaba ella se inclinaba hacía atrás en busca de escapatoria, grave fue su error al notar que su espalda estaba contra el posabrazos. Cuando intento escapar por el costado libre una mano se lo impidió cerrándole el paso.

—¿R-Rinto-san? —cuestionó nerviosa poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo.

El chico atrapo su rostro con sus manos obligándola a mirarle, y ella se perdió en ese profundo azul como si de un hechizo se tratase. Contuvo el aliento al sentir como perfilaba sus pómulos en una sutil caricia, él estaba concentrado en ella, sus miradas conectadas a través de la oscuridad. Rin se mordió el labio sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando él se relamió los labios y se inclino hacía ella con el afán de destruir el espacio que los separaba.

¿Acaso él planeaba…?

La luz se prendió iluminando toda la sala sacando a Rin de su estupor, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer empujo a Rinto con todas sus fuerzas y se incorporo rápidamente, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su repentina estupidez.

Rinto dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban con dureza y seriedad, ahí, de pie junto al marco del acceso se encontraba un chico con los brazos cruzados y terriblemente tranquilo. Rin por su parte no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, incluso la presencia de Rinto a su lado la hacía querer que la tierra se la tragase, los habían visto, de eso estaba segura. Y para rematar ella era la única que parecía arrepentida, Rinto actuó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con pocos ánimos

—Lenka me mando a buscarlos, sirvió algo de té y pastelillos —comentó el otro fijando su mirada sobre la rubia, quien cubría su rostro rojizo con las manos. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque o algo por el estilo.

—Ya veo, se molestara si la hacemos esperar

Rinto se puso de pie y avanzo hacía la salida, incluso el era consciente del pequeño monstruo en el que se podía a llegar a convertir su hermana cuando se enojaba. Repentinamente Rin tomó su bolso llamando la atención de los dos chicos, reuniendo el poco valor que aún le quedaba levanto el rostro y se dirigió a ambos apresuradamente

—L-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Discúlpenme con Lenka p-por favor —masculló antes de abandonar el living con paso apresurado.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron marcharse en silencio.

Rinto reanudo su marcha al comedor, donde seguramente su hermanita no estaría muy feliz al escuchar que su invitada había escapado. El otro chico permaneció quieto, observando a través de los ventanales como la melena rubia se alejaba rápidamente entre la oscuridad del jardín.

Seguía siendo tan inocente como la recordaba.

Una sonrisa se extendió entre sus labios.

—o—

Rin a travesó el jardín oscuro como pudo, tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la casa comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo, y no era para menos ¡Ella casi había besado al hermano de Lenka! O mejor dicho ¡Rinto casi la había besado! Y vaya en qué situación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de sacar la imagen de su rubia cabeza.

Lenka la invitaba cordialmente a su casa ¿y ella que hacía? ¿Coquetear con su hermano? No, eso no, era al revés.

Un ruido agudo y el sonido de un auto al detenerse la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle sin el menor cuidado, a punto de ser atropellada.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —Grito alguien desde el interior haciéndole una señal obscena —, ve por dónde vas idiota.

Retrocedió algo aturdida, la fuerte luz de los faros y el ruido del claxon aun sonando la desorientaron, sus pies tropezaron y su peso la llevo hacía atrás lista para caer de sentón, no obstante, eso nunca sucedió. Unas fuertes manos la recibieron en plena caída.

—¡Déjela en paz pendejo! —habló un chico de forma autoritaria guiándola hacía la acera.

El conductor les grito nuevamente unos cuantos insultos antes de salir despedido a alta velocidad.

Levanto la vista en busca de quien la había ayudado, no se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Mikuo Hatsune mirándole preocupado, aun sosteniéndola con esa delicadeza que a veces era impropia de él.

—Rinny ¿estás bien? —interrogó

Asintió recuperando su espacio. En menos de una hora su nivel de estupidez había subido varios niveles, primero el encuentro con Lenka y Rinto y ahora casi ser atropellada ¿qué más seguía?

—Sí, todo bien —contestó ya tranquila — ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde

Mikuo sonrió dejando de lado su preocupación. Aunque nadie le quitaba el susto que se llevo al bajar del auto y se encontrarse con la escena de su mejor amiga a punto de ser hecha papilla por una camioneta.

—Estaba de visita en casa de los Shion, así que pensé en pasar a saludar —Rin comenzó a caminar hacía su casa seguida por él—, además me interesa escuchar cómo te fue en la sesión, se que pronto tendrás una entrevista.

—Sí, bueno, no fue la gran cosa —murmuró atravesando las rejas eléctricas de la casa, su mirada fue a parar un segundo a la casa de junto, donde aun descargaban algunos objetos de sus nuevos vecinos. Un perturbador y extraño escalofrió la a travesó hasta la medula y la piel se le erizo, eso no podía significar nada bueno ¿no?

—o—

—¡Rin~!

La chica hizo el amaine de voltear tan pronto escucho su nombre, sin embargo, un abrazo inesperado la tomo por sorpresa.

Kaito Shion la apretó contra sí, demasiado feliz para notar que la rubia trataba de alejarse de él como podía, suficiente tenia con que Mikuo hiciera lo mismo cada vez que se le antojaba para tener que incluir a Kaito en eso. Los chicos Hatsune venían detrás de él, discutiendo acerca de quien sabe que.

—Kaito —habló Miku alejándolo de la rubia de un solo tirón de oreja, él se quejo, su cuerpo inclinado de forma dolorosa por la diferencia de estaturas —, hazme un favor y deja de manosear a Rin

—Pero si solo la saludaba —se defendió tocando su oreja lastimada, la de cabellos turquesas resopló por lo bajo, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Ajá —rodó los ojos, tanto Kaito como Mikuo amaban a Rin hasta el punto de mimarla y sobreprotegerla hasta extremos insospechados. Ella tenía que actuar como medidor —, vamos Rin, o se nos hará tarde

La aludida asintió comenzando a avanzar junto a su amiga, ambas portando el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria _Pompeu Fabra_, una academia cuyos estándares eran de los más altos en el país, todo aquel que quisiera hacerse de una imagen buena y el reconocimiento de los demás pasaba por aquel lugar. El uniforme femenino era una simple falda de tablones roja en conjunto de una blusa blanca y una corbata negra, el masculino por su parte eran pantalones. Rin al igual que sus amigos se cargaba un sweater en tono crema, uno de los colores permitidos para usar cuando la temperatura bajaba.

—¿Cómo te fue en el concierto? —inquirió Rin interesada en el tema, cuando Miku la hubo llamado no le dio oportunidad de preguntar

—¡De maravilla! Kyoto es tan lindo, incluso me dieron algunos regalos como agradecimiento —comentó animada. En su brazo llevaba colgando una bolsa bastante grande, en la cual no tardo en rebuscar. Sin más le tendió a Rin un envoltorio de papel —es tú pedido, encontré ambos

Mikuo miro con curiosidad como la rubia abría el regalo dejando ver un libro y la caratula de un CD, sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse provocando que su prima sonriera encantada.

—¿Y para mí? —cuestiono acercándose a Miku, Kaito la flanqueo del otro lado, interesado por los obsequios.

Rebusco en la bolsa, saco dos paquetes envueltos en papel que entrego a ambos chicos, quienes los miraron ilusionados

—Es todo lo que puede encontrar para ustedes

Mikuo recibió un sobre con varios CD'S, soltó un silbido por lo bajo al revisar cada uno, todos y cada uno eran de su gusto, tan propio de ella. Kaito se encontró con un paquete de galletas de mantequilla y un pequeño amuleto de la suerte de color rojo.

—¡Eres la mejor Miku!

—Miku-sama para ti —exigió al ver como el peliazul disfrutaba de su presente —. Tsk, todo lo que debo hacer por un par de inútiles —masculló negando suavemente. Rin sonrió, ella podía tratarlos de esa forma, pero en el fondo los apreciaba demasiado

La charla se extendió mientras atravesaban los pasillos y se dirigían hacía sus casilleros, en el camino se encontraron con otros compañeros de clases y profesores, casi a todos —A Miku le caí mal la creída de Zatsune, solía llamar _perra_ como sobre nombre clave — les dio un presente, aunque no todos tan buenos como los de sus amigos cercanos. Incluso había llevado a Kuroneko un paquete de esferas de tapioca para que pudiera hacer sus propias bebidas, cabe señalar que el chico casi le declaraba un amor eterno mayor al de su novia.

—Todos pedían más, fue una lástima que tuviera que marcharme tan pronto —hablaba Miku dejando algunas cosas en su taquilla.

Rin sonrió al escuchar eso, sabía lo mucho que Miku amaba cantar, la música era su vida, literalmente, puesto ella era toda una Idol, tenía el talento, carisma y el apoyo de una productora discográfica tan reconocida como Voca On.

—Al parecer América te ah enamorado —Rin sonrió ante la mirada ilusionada de su amiga, en las vacaciones de verano había sido telonera de una cantante americana que dio una pequeña gira en E.U

—Deberías haber estado ahí, fue hermoso —ambas chicas comenzaron a avanzar por entre los pasillos, Mikuo y Kaito iban un poco más rezagados dándoles espacio—, hablaré con mi manager para saber acerca de la próxima gira, si los discos siguen vendiéndose tan bien en el extranjero pronto podré hacer una gira internacional y no dudes que te llevaré conmigo

—Eso me encantaría, salir del país de vez en cuando no está mal

Ambas rieron encantadas con la idea, después de todo salir de Japón sería toda una aventura. Inevitablemente Rin no pudo evitar pensar en Lenka, ella había dicho que regreso de Alemania, eso quería decir que tal vez había visitado otros sitios interesantes junto a…

Su rostro no tardo en estallar de vergüenza como si fuera un volcán en erupción.

Rinto, el hermano de Lenka se le venía a la cabeza al igual que el casi beso de la noche anterior. Ella había sido muy grosera al no despedirse de Lenka como la etiqueta mandaba, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada para verla a la cara, en especial cuando casi había besado a su hermano. Ahogo un suspiro de culpabilidad, más tarde pasaría a saludarla y llevarle algún presente por su recién regreso a Japón, por supuesto consultaría antes por la presencia de Rinto, no deseaba verlo por el momento.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón, dentro algunos compañeros de clases ya estaban en sus puestos. Las chicas se voltearon en dirección a sus amigos para despedirse ya que compartían clases diferentes. Mikuo se acerco rápido a ella, quien sin darse cuenta mostraba un color rosado en las mejillas por estar pensando en el rubio, sin poder evitarlo se vio envuelta en los brazos del chico.

—Mikuo, me asfixias —declaró al verse sometida bajo el brazo de su amigo, quien froto vigorosamente su puño en la coronilla de ella.

Rin se retorció incomoda, detestaba que le hiciera eso, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, esa era una de las formas en las que le mostraba su cariño. Él no paro incluso cuando el cabello de ella obtuvo estática, no fue hasta que Miku le propino un zape contundente que la soltó a regañadientes. Ella le miraba algo disconforme, sus manos alisando su cabello ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—Las veo luego —aviso con una sonrisa tomando una dirección diferente junto al azulado.

Rin le despidió con un sutil movimiento de muñeca mientras la otra le sacaba la lengua como toda una cría.

—¡Gumi! —chilló Miku tan pronto ingresaron al aula de clases, la aludida estaba en su puesto, leyendo tranquilamente una revista de moda — ¡te traje lo que pediste!

Unos ojos verdes no tardaron en elevarse para encontrarse con un envoltorio de papel mate que le era tendido por la chica de cabellos turquesas, quien sonreía de manera radiante.

—Ah, gracias Miku —contestó recibiendo el envoltorio bajo la mirada azulada de Rin ¿Qué le habría pedido a Miku de Kyoto? Para su mala suerte la peliverde guardo el paquete bajo su mesa sin abrirlo—; Veo que tu sesión de fotos fue todo un éxito —comentó a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, tan típica de ella.

—¡Yo quiero ver! —Miku tomó la revista de las manos de su amiga y se apresuro a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar algunas fotos de Rin, su mirada se tornó meticulosa, evaluando cada vestuario usado

—No me hables de eso, fue todo un martirio por el clima helado que ya ah comenzado —vociferó tomando su asiento habitual, el penúltimo puesto de la fila pegada a la ventana.

—Pero si has salido bien, no sé de qué te quejas —Miku observaba una foto de la chica usando una vestido floreado con detalles en blanco y amarillo, su cabello atado en una trenza floja que descansaba en su hombro —, el poder usar toda esa ropa hermosa es la envidia de toda mujer

Gumi sonrió ante el comentario.

—Entonces eh fallado como fémina, mi sueño es comer todos los postres que existen

—No tienes porque desear parecer más linda, tú ya tienes novio —apunto Rin conociendo lo que Miku diría, ella siempre decía que una mujer debía lucir dócil, hermosa y amable. Casi la descripción de Lenka

Gumi estaba a punto de responderle cuando Kiyoteru-sensei ingreso al aula haciendo callar el alboroto matinal e interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Todos a sus puestos —ordenó dejando el maletín que traía consigo sobre el escritorio. Se acomodo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se posiciono frente a la pizarra —; Hoy recibiremos a dos estudiantes que se incorporaran al curso, denles una agradable bienvenida.

La puerta fue abierta tan pronto el lugar se lleno de murmullos de expectación, recibir alumnos tres meses después de iniciar curso era algo que sucedía pocas veces. Los pasos de los recién llegados no tardaron en resonar en los oídos de Rin, quien se quedo petrificada en su sitio, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Hiyama-sensei le entrego un plumón a uno de ellos, quien procedió a escribir su nombre mientras el segundo se mantenía indiferente, barriendo con sus ojos azules a todo el grupo, quienes los miraban curiosos. Las imágenes de la noche anterior la abrumaron hasta el punto de encogerse en su asiento y desear ser invisible.

Una caligrafía hermosa y cuidada se mostro en el pizarrón al terminar de escribir sus nombres, todos sus compañeros los observaban interesados y prácticamente embobados

—Buenos días —habló una voz dulce y melódica llamando la atención de todos, su vocecita era como el tintinear de una campana de cristal —, mi nombre es Kagamine Lenka —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia para después sonreír y señalar al chico junto a ella — y el es mi hermano, Kagamine Len, por favor cuiden de nosotros.

El chico rubio imito a su hermana, inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto para después hacer una sonrisa radiante que dejo a más de la mitad del cuerpo femenino embobado con ese simple gesto. Rin ahogo un grito de pánico, ese chico era el que había ingresado al living cuando estaba a solas con Rinto, a pesar de no haberlo visto bien por su apresurada huida podía jurar que era la misma persona.

Lenka no tardó en cruzar su mirada con la suya, dulcemente agito su mano en saludo causando que más de la mitad del grupo le dirigiera una mirada curiosa, incluido el hermano de está.

Era terriblemente perturbador el parecido que había encontrado el día anterior con respecto a su recién encontrada amiga de parvulario con ella misma, pero más aterrador era la similitud entre ambos hermanos, incluso Len tenía el cabello largo —aunque no tanto como Lenka— atado en una coletita alta.

—Veamos, en que sitios los pondré —habló el profesor meditando su elección, para miedo de Rin sus ojos fueron a parar al asiento vacío detrás de ella —, Hay dos asientos cercanos detrás de Dankworth —comentó señalándola.

Los hermanos asintieron haciéndose camino al lugar indicado, Lenka lucía una sonrisa simpática que atraía a los chicos como imán mientras Len se mantenía sereno, causando suspiros enamoradizos de sus compañeras

—Es aliviante saber que estas en la misma clase —suspiro la Kagamine tan pronto se encontró frente a Rin, quien hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Lenka dejo su mochila sobre el escritorio detrás de ella, por su parte Len tomo el asiendo del lado derecho a su hermana, cosa que alivio indescriptiblemente a Rin.

El profesor tomo un plumón y con libro en mano comenzó a apuntar algunas formulas en la pizarra, más Rin no pudo siquiera copiar adecuadamente, sentía sobre ella una mirada similar a la que Rinto le había dedicado el día anterior, cosa que la ponía de nervios.

Se sintió abochornarse y como sus orejas se tornaban rojas ante la terrible conclusión a la que había llegado:

Era definitivo, él la había reconocido.

—o—

Gumi y Rin se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la cafetería, Miku se había marchado junto a Kaito y Kuroneko para apartar lugares, por su parte Mikuo las esperaba en la puerta, escuchando música tranquilamente.

—Lenka-chan ¿Qué música te gusta?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Rin se vio atraída por esos comentarios, la pequeña rubia estaba rodeada por varios chicos, quienes soltaban preguntas sin ton ni son confundiéndola, incluso su hermano estaba siendo atosigado por las chicas de la clase y otras del grupo de al lado. Él por su parte parecía manejarlo mucho mejor que la pobre Lenka, que no sabía dónde esconderse

En acto de piedad se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa

—¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? —invitó. A Lenka se le ilumino la mirada, le gustaba su nueva clase, pero el tratar con tantos chicos a la vez le parecía agotador

Para desilusión de sus admiradores ella tomo su mano y se puso de pie, con bento en mano avanzó junto a Rin, su mirada recayó sobre su hermano mellizo, quien se disculpo encantadoramente con las chicas y la siguió.

—Así que te trajiste a los gemelos —apuntó Gumi cuando la vio salir con ellos —, me agrada, carne fresca

Tanto Len como Lenka la miraron un tanto precavidos a lo que la peliverde soltó una carcajada, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con ellos. Mikuo los inspecciono curioso, a ellos no los había visto para nada.

—Son nuevos —dijo Rin a Mikuo mientras entraban a la cafetería, Miku les hizo una señal desde una mesa al otro extremo —, son Lenka y Len —señalo a cada uno.

—Soy Mikuo Hatsune, un gusto

—El gusto es nuestro —Lenka le sonrió, y por un momento el se vio deslumbrado por aquel gesto.

El grupo tomo asiento en medio del jaleo del casino. Gumi fue recibida con un beso de Kuroneko, Miku rodaba los ojos antes los comentarios de Kaito y Rin y Mikuo se sentaron juntos, como solían hacerlo. Los hermanos tomaron asiento frente a ellos, fue cuestión de un intercambio de saludos para que todos les preguntaran acerca de sus vidas.

—Así que vienen de Alemania, ¿Qué tal las alemanas? —Kaito preguntó interesado

—Son hermosas, pero demasiado hoscas —Len comentó comiendo de su bento, Lenka rodo los ojos —, les falta algo de feminidad

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacía Rin, quien platicaba con Mikuo acerca del CD que le había dado Miku. Sus mechones largos enmarcaban su rostro y sus grandes ojos azules le daban un aire inocente, ella poseía gestos suaves y recatados, lo que lo hacía pensar que ella sería la carne fresca del festín que se aproximaba.

—Pensé que eran de las que lo daban todo —El peliazul elevo sus cejas en modo sugestivo ganándose un golpe de la chica Hatsune

Len medito un momento sus palabras para luego sonreír enigmáticamente

—Sí, son apasionadas, pero no tanto como uno esperaría

—No hables de ellas como si fueran una marca de soda—apuntó Lenka guardando su cajita de almuerzo, Len le hizo un gesto de disculpa, ella era una defensora de los derechos de las chicas.

El timbre sonó anunciando un nuevo periodo, el grupo se encamino hacía el aula, las chicas pararon en el baño mientras ellos siguieron de largo. Miku se retoco el maquillaje mientras Gumi charlaba junto con Lenka, quien parecía adaptarse bastante bien al círculo de amigos de la rubia. Por su parte Rin espero a fuera, ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de ingresar al sanitario

—Rin-san —llamó un chico de un grado menor

—Sakine-san —saludo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento —Rin parpadeo algo confundida, pero acepto la invitación.

Al otro extremo del pasillo Mikuo notó como Meito era seguido por Rin, quien platicaba ajena a los ojos que la seguían hasta salir a los pasillos exteriores, Len igual se había percatado de eso, pero no dijo nada

—¿Ese no es Meito Sakine del club de futbol? —Pregunto Kaito apuntando en la dirección donde había desaparecido con su amiga —No sabía que él estaba interesado en Rin

—Bueno, ya era hora para la confesión de este mes —Mikuo llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras retomaba el paso a su salón, Miku y las demás recién salían del wáter. Era normal tener que ver de vez en cuando a un chico confesándose a la rubia, la gran mayoría eran rechazados, unos pocos tenían suerte de salir con ella unas semanas.

—¿No quieres saber cómo terminara esta vez?

—No, es bastante obvio que será rechazado.

Len hecho un último vistazo antes de avanzar a la par de sus compañeros.

—o—

—¡Rin! —gritó Lenka al verla de pie frente a la academia, la rubia parecía esperar a alguien

La campana de salida había sonado desde hacía un buen rato por lo que la institución estaba casi vacía, incluso el estacionamiento parecía desierto a excepción de un único auto aparcado. Rin la encontró saliendo del edificio junto a su hermano, ambos a la par como si estuvieran sincronizados

—Lenka ¿qué hacen aun aquí? —saludo al ver como los hermanos Kagamine se acercaban a ella.

—Papeleo de traslado —dijo la menor haciendo un gesto de desagrado, copias aquí, sellos, firmas. Nadie le había dicho que transferirse de una escuela a otra era tan agotador — ¿y tú?

Rin suspiró y elevo su vista hacía el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, el clima ya comenzaba a enfriar y eso la hizo encogerse más sobre si misma, deseo no haber olvidado su chaqueta

—Se supone que mi manager iba a venir a buscarme, pero parece que se le ah olvidado —dijo resignada, Sonika la había dejado plantada, otra vez, Se supone que debía ser al revés

—Uhm, que mal —susurró al ver como Rin revisaba su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje o llamada, por su expresión no le fue difícil darse cuenta que no había nada de nada—. Si quieres puedes regresar con nosotros, de todas formas vivimos cerca

Levanto la vista de su móvil para mirarla por un segundo, Lenka parecía animada ante la idea, aunque la expresión de Len no le decía nada en concreto, después de todo él parecía pasar de ella, cosa que la aliviaba

—Sí, creo que estaría bien

Len las guio al auto que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, un AVO de color amarillo, bastante simple, pero cómodo y practico. No fue sorpresa para Rin saber que él sabía conducir, Mikuo y Kuroneko también sabían al igual que muchos otros estudiantes. Lenka tomo el asiento del copiloto, lo que la dejo con el privilegio de escoger la estación de radio de su preferencia, cosa que a Len no le agrado demasiado. La canción de Iggy Azalea y Ariana Grande resonaba entre los vidrios cerrados del auto, flotando de forma firme y clara. Lenka tararea la melodía y hacia los coros mientras Rin se divertía al escuchar su suave voz imitar a la de las cantantes.

—Cámbiala, no me gusta —repitió por quinta vez el chico, sus ojos puestos al frente. Casi todas las estaciones habían sido vetadas por él.

Lenka inflo sus mofletes y lo miro acusadora.

—No lo haré —dijo cruzándose de brazos —, eres un amargado, en esta se queda.

Len llevo su mano al estéreo pero su hermana le dio un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle un moretón. Rin se quedo callada ante la escena, el rubio se quejo sacudiendo la parte dañada, Lenka por su parte se hizo la muy digna y subió el volumen como castigo.

—No sé cómo es que somos hermanos, y peor ¡Mellizos! —chilló alzando las manos dramáticamente. Rin notó que su actitud tranquila se transformaba gradualmente al estar con Len, eso le pareció entretenido

—Fácil, si no te habías dado cuenta tú eres igual de insoportable —comentó chasqueando la lengua, la canción termino, pero otra peor a su parecer la reemplazo

Lenka estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando una risa salió de la parte trasera, Rin reía a carcajada suelta ante su pequeña discusión, sus manos ocultando su risa sin ningún éxito a la vez que se tiraba contra el asiento para evitar que la vieran

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Len no estaba de humor

—El tener un hermano —dijo simplemente ganándose una mirada curiosa de los dos chicos, ellos la veían como si estuviera loca —, bueno, yo no tengo hermanos. Lo más cercano es Mikuo y Miku

Lenka se acomodo en su asiento dándole la cara a Rin, quien aun parecía estar disfrutando su pequeña pelea

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado que eres hija única —Rin asintió, vaya que Lenka tenía una excelente memoria —, Entonces seamos hermanas —dijo sonriente. Dankworth dejo de reír ante el comentario, eso la había tomado desprevenida —, siempre eh querido una hermana, tener a dos brutos como familia no es agradable

—Mira quien lo dice —bufó Len por lo bajo, Lenka le golpeo suavemente en el costado con el ceño fruncido

Rin sonrió, los Kagamine parecían agradables.

—o—

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa de ellos. Rin no pudo evitar fijarse si las luces estaban encendidas o no, para su alivio estaban apagadas.

—¿Quieres pasar a merendar? Me regalaron unos pastelillos deliciosos —habló la menor de los Kagamine juntando sus manos alegre

Rin se quedo de piedra, ella tratando de evitar poner nuevamente un pie en la casa y Lenka tan amable invitándola, si se quedara más tiempo sería inevitable encontrarse con Rinto, y eso era una de las cosas que menos deseaba.

—Tengo algo que hacer —mintió provocando que la otra chica perdiera su alegría, en verdad le dolía rechazarla—, pero podemos dejarlo para otro día, tal vez —agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ella asintió con el ánimo renovado, para luego acomodar su bolso sobre su hombro y avanzar hacía su casa

—Nos vemos mañana Rin —se despidió entrado a la propiedad

La rubia se despidió con un ademán y comenzó a avanzar hacía su casa, no quería toparse con el tercer hermano, no por ahora. Huir era lo mejor

—Eres bastante cruel —habló Len a sus espaldas. Rin había olvidado por completo que él también estaba ahí con ellas. Se detuvo tan pronto su voz desapareció, esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, él no le había hablado directamente en todo el día —. Lenka solo quiere mantener la unión de años atrás, pero tú solo huyes ante lo sucedido con Rinto, que cobarde te has vuelto

Rin giro sobre sus talones encarándolo algo ofendida. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que pasara por alto lo ocurrido.

—¿Disculpa? No fui yo quien lo comenzó, fue tú hermano —respondió mirándolo enfadada, ella en ningún caso se metería con alguien cercano a un amigo

—A mi me parece que ambos estaban cooperando en igualdad —señaló formando un sonrisa diferente a la que había mostrado a las chicas de la academia, eso no le agrado del todo —. Deberías esperarlo, estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de terminar lo que comenzaron

Rin lo miro horrorizada, bajo ningún motivo permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir. ¡Apenas lo conocía! O mejor dicho lo recordaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura del porque él había hecho eso

—Solo fue un descuido —se dijo así misma en voz alta, con las mejillas rosadas por el recuerdo aun vivido en su memoria

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar que la mirada de Len se había endurecido como si de un tempano de hielo se tratase, no había puesto una cara tan aterradora en las horas pasadas.

—Es pasado, no volverá a suceder —recalcó al sentir la molestia palpable en el ambiente por parte de ambos. Emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su destino dando por zanjada la conversación

Ni había dado un par de pasos cuando el rubio la empotro contra la pared de ladrillos, el aire abandono sus pulmones dolorosamente dejándola sofocada por un momento. Ella lo miro incrédula, sus manos sujetadas a ambos lados de su rostro con fuerza.

—No, por supuesto que no volverá a suceder —dijo Len con una sonrisilla que no le agrado para nada

Y para su desconcierto y enojo el chico la beso como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como exploraba su boca después de morderle el labio sin nada de delicadeza, el tacto era posesivo, demandante, abrasador. Ella intento patearlo, pero una pierna del chico separo las suyas hundiéndose entre la falda escolar, apretándose contra su cuerpo de forma asfixiante e intima, obligándola a mantenerse en su sitio. Sus lenguas se encontraron danzando entre ellas, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía como signo de correspondencia, sino que trataba de rechazarlo. En medio de aquel beso forzado ella le mordió una infinidad de veces para que la soltara, pero no cedió, por supuesto que no.

Si pensar en besar a Rinto le resultaba bochornoso el besar al segundo hermano le fue humillante, en especial cuando el beso era tan insensible, vacio. No encontró rastros de nada en esos labios que presionaban contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en su furia, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, contenidas por su orgullo.

Len no se separó de ella hasta que se vio saciado, aunque si Rin tuviera que describirlo fue más como un aviso, una advertencia

Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo antes de que él la soltara como si su tacto le fuera insoportable, Rin bajo la mirada llena de frustraciones, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que fue detenido fácilmente. Len le torció el brazo y la obligo a girar sobre sí misma para someterla de forma dolorosa

—Escucha bien, solo lo diré una vez —susurró con voz ronca en su oído —, tú eres de mi propiedad desde ahora, así que no dejes que otro te toque.

Rin se removió entre sus manos tratando de soltarse, pero un tirón en sus cabellos la hizo llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose más contra él

—¿Entendido? —repitió al ella no decir nada.

Rin apretó los labios, nunca lo escucharía de su boca. Otro tirón más fuerte la hizo apretar los ojos del dolor, él la miraba esperando su respuesta. Entre la bruma de sus lágrimas perfilo su rostro antes de asentir lentamente. Len sonrió y la soltó, ella cayó de rodillas contra el suelo

—Así me gusta —dijo satisfecho, Rin enterró sus dedos en la tierra a la vez que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, eso era de lo peor que le habían hecho, él era de lo peor.

Se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor y odio por entre su cabello, Len le sonrió amable revolviéndole el estomago. Corrió a su casa en busca de consuelo y de un lugar seguro, él la vio alejarse, incluso tuvo la desgracia o bendición de escuchar su llanto.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, en especial para alejarla de Rinto, quien había visto parte de lo sucedido.

La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Si es así díganlo, y si no pues también **

**Perdón por errores ortográficos, no duden en decirme si encuentran alguno que se me haya escapado.**

**Bien, veamos, es hora de curiosidades *redoble de tambores***

**1.- Sí, para los que se preguntaban el nombre completo de Rin es Riliane, tomado en base a la protagonista de la la historia del mal, uno de las ramas de 'The Evillius Chronicles', Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. **

**2.- El nombre de 'Pompeu Fabra' es de una Universidad en España, si no mal recuerdo ayudo a desarrollar la tecnología que dio nacimiento a Vocaloid**

**3.- El concierto del que hablan Rin y Miku en Estados Unidos fue el que se llevo acabo por Lady Gaga, su cuarta gira llamada Artrave: The artpop ball tour, Miku Hatsune fue su telonera durante su travesía en E.U. desde el 6 mayo hasta el 3 de junio de este año.**

**4.- Sí, Kuroneko (96neko) es novio de Gumi, cosa curiosa que salio ****espontáneamente**

**5.- Los hermanos Kagamine en orden descendente son: Rinto (primer año de universidad), Len y Lenka (ultimo año de preparatoria, mellizos), esa Rin atrae a los mayores.**

**6.- La canción que no le agrado a Len es la de PROBLEM de Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea, tengo un problema con ella y con Luvatorrrry! **

**Creo que este es el fin de las curiosidades de este capitulo ¡Puff! fue mucho, nunca había escrito 17 hojas en Word, incluso a mí me sorprendió.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar review, un autor no puede existir sin lectores como ustedes:**

**Dianis Mar**

**Sychronicity Girl**

**Lilliamne**

***Espacio publicitario***

_A favor de la campaña_ ****«Con voz y voto»: ****_porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Extraído del perfil de_ ****Kryptonita.****

***Fin de espacio publicitario***

**Frijolitos gracias por leer, incluso a ti lector fantasma que pasas por aquí y no das signos de vida con un comentario, pero las visitas te delatan ¡eh!  
**

**¡Nos leemos luego gente!**

**Pc fuera~**


	3. Lobo disfrazado de oveja

**Buenas días/tardes/noches.**

**Aquí en México son noches del día jueves 30 de Octubre, siendo las 11:32 pm cumplí mi meta de subir este capitulo durante la temporada *aplausos para la lenta de Beato***

**No hay mucho que decir, tarde algo de tiempo en actualizar por el simple hecho de que mi PC estaba fallando, soy ciega por naturaleza, así que intentar escribir o leer en la computadora era exhausto incluso con lentes.**

**Pasando a otra noticia, también tuve un accidente y obtuve un hermoso y doloroso moretón del tamaño de un puño en mi pierna, soy toda una patosa cuando menos lo espero. ¡Puff!**

**Gracias por los review's, ustedes son un amor :'D**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de su propietario(?), yo solo juego con mis adorados Kagamine. La historia es mía, o algo así.

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Las lagrimas descendían raudamente por sus mejillas a la vez que enterraba el rostro en la almohada, cerró fuertemente los ojos aumentando el flujo salado mientras se forzaba a olvidar lo sucedido minutos atrás.

Estúpido

Imbécil

Zoquete

Idiota

Idóseo

Maldito

Bastardo

Parcino

Esas eran todas las palabras que se le venían a la cabeza para definir a Len Kagamine, el chico más horrible que había conocido en toda su vida.

Tan pronto hubo puesto un pie en su casa había corrido escaleras arriba a su habitación, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar a Teto cuando ella fue a recibirle y mucho menos cuando la llamó preocupada para saber que le pasaba. No deseaba que sus lágrimas fueran vistas, o de lo contrario su pelirroja dama se preocuparía. Entro hecha una tormenta a su habitación, pero en lugar de dejar un caos a su paso ella era la que estaba hecha un caos. Echó el pestillo a la puerta y arrojo el bolso a algún punto olvidado de la habitación antes de lanzarse de lleno a la cama, donde había tomado el primer cojín disponible y enterró el rostro para soltar un grito ahogado entre tanta suavidad. La ira y la frustración la consumían hasta el punto de querer golpear cosas, o mejor dicho, a un rubio de pacotilla que se creía con el derecho de tratarla como se le diera la gana ¡Es que simplemente no lo comprendía! ¿Qué rayos les sucedía a los chicos Kagamine? Primero Rinto la intentaba besar sin siquiera haber entablado una charla o dedicarle un simple _Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?; _el chico era directo, al contacto inmediato se había abalanzado sobre ella, literalmente. Y luego, luego estaba Len, quien no le prestó el más mínimo interés en todo el día para después llamarla cobarde y tratarla como basura.

—Bakamines —gruño enojada.

Estrujo el cojín que sostenía y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía el frente, donde se perdió de vista al caer por el borde de la cama. Estaba dispuesta a tomar otro y hacer lo mismo cuando su teléfono sonó con el tono de mensaje. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, así que decidió ignorar la música y el sonido de vibración del aparato, pero no aguando demasiado como se había dicho, el sonido la frustraba. De mala gana se dirigió al bolso y buscó el móvil entre los bolsillos. La leyenda de «Mensaje nuevo» iluminaba la pantalla. Se dejo caer de sentón sobre el suelo y tecleo algunas veces para acceder al contenido.

To: **GirlonOrange** +566607XXXX

_Lo siento Rin, la llanta del auto se ha desinflado y no he podido llegar al colegio a buscarte, parece que tardaré una hora más en el taller. Te compensaré, lo prometo. Recuerda que en unos días tienes otra sesión de fotos y una entrevista ¡No hagas planes! _

_XOXO Sonika._

4:45 PM, 21 oct.

Bufó exasperada. Eso ya lo sabía, le basto con quedarse esperando como hongo para darse cuenta que ya no pasaría por ella, si tan solo…

¡Arrg!

Suspiro derrotada.

Sonika no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, era la suya propia por creer que tal vez Len no era tan malo, es decir, bastaba con mirar a Lenka, ella era todo un amor, sus hermanos por otra parte… Mejor ni hablar.

Tres golpecitos sonaron del otro lado de la puerta llamando su atención

—Rin, tú padre ya llego —avisó Teto

Su voz suena preocupada —pensó sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

—Enseguida voy —grito de regreso poniéndose de pie.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro retirando las últimas lágrimas y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Al menos así su apariencia dejaba de ser tan lamentable, ese imbécil no merecía sus lagrimas y sus pensamientos ¡Len Kagamine no tendría nada de ella, nada!

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió al despacho de su padre, en donde lo encontró de espaldas bastante concentrado en la lectura de unos documentos, tanto así que no notó sus pasos y su sigilo. Rin sonrió lo mejor que pudo y como era costumbre se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente antes de soltar un simple y cálido:

—Bienvenido a casa papá

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al sentir el peso extra en su espalda, pero la mueca desapareció rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa no tan radiante como la de su hija, giro entre los brazos de Rin y le devolvió el abrazo igual de cálido y amoroso

—Riliane —llamó al notar que ella no lo soltaba, usualmente rompía el abrazo en cuestión de segundos para preguntar animadamente acerca de su día, pero esta vez ella permaneció inmóvil y silenciosa — ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió preocupado

Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza sin apartar el rostro del pecho de su progenitor

—No, todo está bien —respondió apretando más el abrazo

—o—

Entre el gentío matinal en los pasillos y las voces que se alzaban por sobre sus cabezas Gumi y Kuroneko se hacían camino hacía el aula de la primera, la pareja iba tomada de la mano —como usualmente lo hacían ya sea dentro o fuera del colegio— a la vez que hablaban amenamente. Generalmente mantenían su relación en términos tranquilos en la escuela y con sus amigos, a nadie le gustaría que se estuvieran dando sus arrumacos tan abiertamente, sería incomodo para ellos y para los demás.

Estaban tranquilamente hablando acerca de las actividades de Gumi cuando un vendaval de cabellos turquesas paso a su lado empujando y pisando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, para su desgracia ellos conocían lo que significaba aquello.

—La princesita esta en el edificio —comentó el de ojos rojos formando una sonrisa burlesca al ver desaparecer al par Hatsune por las escaleras.

Gumi negó conteniendo una sonrisilla traviesa, a Kuroneko le hacía gracia fastidiar a su amiga con ese sobrenombre desde que la habían coronado como princesa para un concurso de belleza. Tan pronto llegaron a su destino escucharon algunos chillidos y gritos pertenecientes a Miku, quien reprendía a Kaito y a su primo mientras Rin era sometida por un fuerte abrazo de oso de Kaito, quien parecía renuente a soltarla. La Dankworth por otro lado aun no parecía enterarse de que estaba siendo tratada una vez más como la muñeca viviente de sus amigos.

—Nos vemos en el receso —aviso Kuroneko dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de que sus amigos salieran despedidos como cohetes del aula a la vez que la voz de Miku retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes

—¡Y no regresen! —Chilló desde el marco de la puerta a la vez que elevaba el puño en amenaza, Kaito se volteo por un segundo y le saco la lengua descaradamente ganándose un bufido de ella —¡Argg!

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ignoraron la cotidiana discusión, después de todo era normal encontrar a Miku gritándoles a ese par, en especial tan temprano en la mañana. La Hatsune se encamino a su sitio dando grandes y fuertes pisotones, de su boca salían varias palabras atropelladas y tan bajo que apenas se le entendían las quejas e insultos. Gumi la imito, pero a diferencia de su amiga ella estaba de buen humor.

—Buenos días Miku, Rin —saludó dejando su bolso sobre el pupitre

La primera gruño algo así como «_Buenas__»_, pero Rin no dijo absolutamente nada, cosa que le preocupo, ella generalmente devolvía la palabra. Dirigió su mirada verdosa sobre la rubia, lucía ensimismada. Por otra parte la Dankworth apenas y estaba consciente de que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, estaba tan perdida que apenas notó la voz suave y dulce de Lenka a su lado

—Buenos días Riliane

Rin levanto la vista lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida de la otra rubia que tomaba asiento, su mirada se deslizo hacía el ultimo asiento de la fila de a lado encontrándose con otro par de ojos zafiros que le devolvieron la mirada, su estomago dio un tirón y el malestar volvió como el día anterior cuando él le sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato

—Buenos días —dijo a Lenka aun con la mirada clavada en su hermano, si las miradas mataran Len ya tendría tres decenas de cuchillos clavados por todo su cuerpo.

Mentalmente lo insultó un sin número de veces, incluso se mordió la lengua para no gritarle. Len pareció notarlo, tanto así que le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita que ella deseo borrarle con una bofetada.

Indignada y completamente resentida volvió la mirada hacía el frente y se prometió no volver a mirarlo por el resto del día.

—o—

De alguna forma sabía que eso era su culpa.

Su máxima y completa culpa. Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de ayudar a alguien como en ese momento, tanto así que unas colosales ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el muro más cercano la dominaban, y por supuesto lo haría si no fuera porque Miku había enganchado su brazo con el suyo, ambas caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

Pisándoles los talones Lenka caminaba junto a su hermano y Kaito, los dos chicos charlando acerca de un videojuego que parecía tener al Shion y al Hatsune de cabeza.

Nuevamente los Kagamine se habían unido a su mesa, cosa que no desagrado a los demás cuando Mikuo los invito. Al parecer la química entre esos tres había ido de maravilla y sus amigas aceptaban de buen agrado a la dulce Lenka. Todo sería perfecto si él imbécil de Len no hubiera estropeado su posible amistad con lo del beso. Rin hizo una mueca, tener que compartir mesa con el zopenco de Kagamine nunca estuvo en sus planes, no cuando lo único que deseaba era verlo tres metros bajo tierra.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Miku percatándose del humor de su amiga.

Rin no era una persona huraña, o al menos no hasta que la provocaran. Ella era como un gatito, podía ser lindo y tranquilo cuando se le cuidaba y la trataban pacíficamente, pero cuando la picaban y se metían con ella sacaba sus garras. La rubia lo meditó un momento, si informaba a Miku estaba segura de que no pararía hasta que el chico lamiera sus pies en disculpa, pero eso sin duda causaría en Lenka un profundo pesar, ella era delicada y tal vez eso la entristecería, además disfrutaba de su presencia.

—No es nada, me siento algo cansada —mintió tomando asiento junto a Mikuo, quien había dado algunos golpecitos a su lado al verla

Miku la miro algo dudosa, pero decidió no indagar más. Darle espacio a Rin era lo mejor, cuando ella tuviera ganas de hablar iría en su búsqueda.

La distribución de la mesa fue similar a la vez anterior. Len quedo justo frente a Rin, quien obvio ese detalle y se concentro en su bento como si fuera lo único interesante en el mundo. Mikuo de vez en cuando picaba su almuerzo provocando que la chica le mirara amenazante.

—Quedarás gorda si sigues comiendo todo lo que te da Teto —comentó tomando con su tenedor un rollo de tortilla de huevo

Rin frunció el ceño, ante semejante comentario. ¡Ella no estaba ni quedaría gorda!

—El único que engordara aquí serás tú —respondió alejando su caja de almuerzo del alcance del Hatsune —, mira que comer tu ración y robar parte de la mía trae sus consecuencias —su mano se deslizó rápida hacía en abdomen de Mikuo y pellizco la masa de piel que se formaba allí.

—¡Ey! Suelta

Mikuo tomó la delgada mano de la rubia entre la suya y la llevo directamente a sus labios, su lengua rosada lamio su dorso de forma lenta y pausada causando un estremecimiento en ella, intento soltarse, pero Mikuo la tenia bien sujeta y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Dio un tirón suave haciendo que Rin se inclinara hacía él y la acerco hasta tomar su rostro y estirar sus mejillas de forma dolorosa. Ella gimió de dolor

—M-Mikuo —balbuceó tratando de alejar las manos masculinas de su rostro —D-du-ele~

Hatsune sonrió perversamente y apretó un poco más la presión sobre la piel de Rin, quien volvió a gemir de dolor, sus manos sobre las de él en un intento de alejarlo.

—¿No son una pareja adorable? —habló Gumi sonriendo tal cual gato Cheshire ganando la atención de los aludidos. Todos en la mesa los observaban burlones a excepción de dos pares de ojos zafiros.

Lenka sonrió amable una vez que el estupor se fue, pero Len no fue tan benévolo.

—No sabía que estaban saliendo —comentó ladeando su rostro ligeramente a la vez que los observaba con ternura y regocijo —, felicidades

Las risas y carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Miku reía descontroladamente, sus manos cubriendo su boca a la vez que se apoyaba sobre Kaito, quien estaba abrazando su estomago y doblado sobre sí mismo. Mikuo y Rin se miraron por un segundo, las muecas de repulsión no tardaron en aparecer y se separaron como si la sola idea de estar juntos fuera una aberración.

—¿Yo con él? Ni de broma —exclamó ella señalándolo con un dedo a la vez que negaba fervientemente.

Mikuo la miro de mala manera y acerco su boca al dedo acusador dispuesto a morderla, ella lo agito suavemente de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro distrayéndolo, cuando menos lo espero le pico la nariz con un leve empujón.

—Por si no lo sabías muchas chicas estarían felices de salir conmigo —replicó ofendido.

—En tus sueños —Miku le miro burlona, apenas había podido dejar de reír para escuchar tan agradable chiste.

El Hatsune rodó los ojos, ellas se lo perdían, aunque realmente ni loco saldría con su prima ni con Rin, eso era algo similar al masoquismo, no, él no era un M; La rubia Kagamine pestañeo algo confundida ¿Se había perdido de algo?

—¿No están saliendo?

—Claro que no —respondió automáticamente Rin picando de su bento —, no creas todo lo que sale de su boca —señalo a Gumi con un tomatito ensartado en su tenedor, Kamui le sacó la lengua a Rin y le guiño el ojo a Lenka en complicidad.

Dankworth se llevo la bolita roja a su boca y estuvo a punto de escupirla cuando sintió como algo se instalaba entre sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, justo en el borde de su asiento. Disimuladamente bajo la vista y se encontró con la punta de un zapato, sus dientes se apretaron de forma rabiosa y su mirada se elevo un poco hasta dar con el torso del chico frente a ella, pero sin llegar a mirarlo al rostro. Len

Ese estúpido…

—Pero parecen tan cercanos —continuó Lenka suspirando, su codo apoyado sobre la mesa sosteniéndole el rostro —, realmente estaba feliz de escuchar que estabas saliendo con alguien

Rin la volteó a ver con un extraño calor en su pecho ante el comentario, ganas no le faltaban de abrazarla y de golpear al imbécil de su hermano.

—Sí bueno, antes de que llegaran estaba saliendo con alguien —murmuró ensimismada en sus recuerdos, tanto así que olvido el pie invasor, hasta que este se movió entre sus muslos dejándola tiesa en su sitio. En ningún momento había mirado a Len y no lo haría —, pero eso ya paso.

—Rin y yo somos como hermanos —Mikuo intervino al notar que Kagamine preguntaría por el susodicho —, pensar en ella más allá de eso es perturbador —admitió demostrando lo dicho en su mirada horrorizada

Dankworth bajo sus manos a su regazo y pendiente de que Mikuo no notara lo que estaba sucediendo por debajo de la mesa tomo el zapato y lo estrujo tan fuerte como pudo. Este se agito y empujo hacía adelante enterrándose más entre sus piernas, Rin ahogo un chillido y lo detuvo con todas su fuerzas, sentía el calor deslizarse por entre sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza y la ira.

El muy desgraciado de Kagamine estaba charlando con Kuroneko, fingiendo que nada estaba pasando. Mikuo por suerte se había entretenido con Kaito, y ella fingía estar tecleando algo en su móvil.

Furiosa apretó sus piernas en torno al chico a la vez que empujaba con sus manos el pie ajeno, pero este no cedía, Len lo tenía bien enterrado en la silla. Por entre su cerquillo pudo ver que él sonreía ¡el muy cínico sonreía! Sentía su mirada sobre ella, pero su voz denotaba que estaba charlando. Sus piernas se estiraron hacia adelante tanteando el espacio hasta que encontró la otra pierna, la cual atacó con una patada. Rin sonrió, le había dado justo en la tibia, pero el chico no retiro su pie de entre las piernas femeninas.

—Rin —llamó dejándola con la respiración contenida ¿La estaba llamando por su nombre?—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó con preocupación fingida

La invasión masculina se empujo nuevamente hacía ella hundiéndose en el calor de la piel interna de sus muslos, presionándola de forma casi efectiva y arrancándole un violento sonrojo ante tan mínima cercanía. Rin volvió a balancear su pierna y le propino otro golpe que él pareció obviar ¿Acaso era de acero o qué? ¡¿Por qué rayos no retiraba su promiscuo pie?!

Inevitablemente las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en ella al no haber respuesta, fue entonces que temió realmente por la situación. La campana anunciando el regreso a clases resonó por el casino provocando que todos a su alrededor emprendieran el regreso al aula, a excepción de su propia mesa, quienes estaban atentos a ella. Dankworth respiro hondo soltando el zapato, sus manos apretaron su falda de forma contenida a la vez que clavo su mirada zafiro como un puñal sobre la de Len, y con una sonrisa igual de falsa a la inocencia que él mostraba sonrió

—No, todo está perfectamente —El pie se retiro de su cómodo sitio entre los muslos femeninos mientras Len sonreía, visiblemente satisfecho.

Rin se tuvo que tragar toda la bilis que subía por su garganta al ver ese gesto que repentinamente había comenzado a detestar, además de todo él. Porqué Len Kagamine era todo menos dulce o considerado, él era el chico más desagradable que había conocido

—o—

—¡Lo odio! — chilló estrujando una pelota anti estrés, no le era difícil imaginar que aquel objeto era la cabeza de aquel a quien deseaba tener justo en frente para golpearlo.

Sonika le dedico una mirada burlona por el espejo retrovisor, completamente divertida por los gestos poco usuales en la rubia. Ella generalmente actuaba como toda una señorita, pero esta vez parecía tener fuera de control la situación

—No recuerdo que prestaras tanta atención a alguien por un simple roce —comentó ganándose una mirada fulminante de ella.

Rin bufó y lanzó la pelota hacía el asiento trasero, sus brazos delgados se cruzaron por debajo de su pecho y clavo la mirada en la ventana a su lado.

—Es un idiota bueno para nada —se limitó a decir.

A Sonika era a la única a la que le había contando acerca del beso, sin embargo, se había omitido algunas, por no decir todas las partes. Ella era de confianza, después de todo era su representante y tenía la seguridad de que no le diría a los Hatsune acerca de ello, si Mikuo se enteraba le arrancaría la cabeza con las manos y ella sería sermoneada, no le apetecía poner a Mikuo en su modo Hermano sobreprotector.

Después de almuerzo había regresado a su actitud de indiferencia hacía Len, ni una mirada, ni una mísera palabra y la nula atención. Estaba segura que con eso él la dejaría en paz, ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juego, él no era nadie para decirle con quien salir. Pero vaya su sorpresa al darse cuenta que durante las clases Len había desarrollado un escalofriante placer a observarla. Se había quedado atosigándola con su mirada zafiro hasta la hora de salida. Por suerte ese día había quedado con Miku para acompañarla a su trabajo, por lo que no hubo regresado con los Kagamine a casa.

Durante los días siguientes las cosas se mantuvieron mejor, Rin solo se había preocupado de abrigarse bien con su chaqueta y de que sus manos se mantuvieran calientes, cosa que fue fácil cuando Mikuo las sostenía. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a su cercanía que lo encontraba normal, incluso los abrazos improvisados de Kaito comenzaban a agradarle mientras no desviara sus manos del camino. Los hermanos Kagamine a esas alturas se comenzaron a desenvolver más allá de su círculo de amigos, la clase los aceptó con agrado, en especial porque se veían irresistiblemente atraídos hacía ellos. Lenka era casi venerada por los chicos ante sus gestos delicados y su dulzura natural, de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba a su banco en busca de charla, pero los más atrevidos y aquellos que se creían con derechos eran ahuyentados por la mirada fulminante de Len. Él por su parte sabía desviar la atención de las chicas de formas estratégicas, de vez en cuando les seguía las charlas, pero cuando no estaba de humor las despedía con una sonrisa, que a oídos de Rin había sido nombrada _Moja bragas_, vaya a saber quien la había bautizado así.

Kagamine se había limitado a dejarla por la paz, nada de besos sorpresivos y pies promiscuos, solo su mirada azulada le recordaba de vez en cuando que él la tenía en la mira. Nadie había notado algo fuera de lugar entre ellos, tal vez porque apenas y cruzaban palabras en la academia. Rin se había encargado de siempre estar en compañía de alguien cuando estaban juntos, incluso se valía de Lenka para mantenerlo a raya. Lamentablemente ese día por capricho del destino Kiyoteru-sensei tuvo la brillante idea de dejar un trabajo en binas, todo iba bien ahí, Rin no dudo en tomar a Miku como compañera, pero la terrible realidad la golpeo tan fuerte cuando informó que el formaría las parejas.

Bien, la suerte y la lógica están de mi lado —se dijo antes de dejarse abatir por sus pensamientos fatalistas —, el que me emparejen con Kagamine Len es 1/45, es casi imposible

Una sonrisa confiada adorno sus labios antes de relajarse en su asiento y esperar tranquilamente a que la llamaran, aunque todo rastro del gesto se borró cuando esas dos palabras sonaron junto a su nombre, fue como si la hubieran golpeado en el vientre y sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Él por su parte le había dedicado una mirada significativa que ella no supo interpretar, en sus labios se ocultaba una sonrisa gozosa que la hizo estremecer del miedo. Sin pedirle opinión alguna le había dicho que se presentara en su casa al terminar su compromiso, alegando que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con el dichoso trabajo de Literatura. Rin trato de debatir el lugar de reunión, nada bueno le traería ir a la casa Kagamine, pero Len la hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos azules posados en sus labios, Rin entendió perfectamente la indirecta y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta salió a paso firme del aula.

Ahora, cuarenta minutos después de lo ocurrido, estaba en el auto de Sonika en camino a la entrevista de una revista de modas, completamente enojada por el comportamiento engreído del rubio.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo —advirtió la mujer aparcando el auto a escasos metros del edificio.

Rin resopló deshaciéndose paulatinamente del problema y una vez serena bajo del auto acompañada de Sonika. En la recepción la peliverde habló con la encargada mientras ella esperaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones dispuesto en el sitio. Antes de ir a la editorial había sido forzada a vestir una falda azul naval que se plegaba en el borde acompañado de un top amarillo a rayas naranja que se anudaba detrás del cuello, sobre ella una blusa blanca holgada con la palabra CUTE en brillante rosa chicle. Medias negras por sobre la rodilla y botines café adornados con un moño, entre Miku y Gumi habían elegido la ropa con el pretexto de distraerse un poco.

Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas juntas y dejo la cabeza reposar entre sus manos, distraída miraba los adornos de la sala cuando alguien tomo asiento a su lado, lo notó cuando el sofá se hundió ligeramente haciendo que ella se viera inclinada hacía ese lado.

—¿Riliane? —la voz sonó cercana, demasiado para su gusto y con tanta familiaridad.

La rubia levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada rojiza de Matsuda, el hijo de un conocido de su padre.

—Matsuda ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó recuperando algo de su espacio personal. El peliazul sonrió divertido al advertir el gesto, Riliane era de esas personas que raras veces dejaba que desconocidos se le acercaran demás, principalmente porque era algo tímida.

—¿Lo has olvidado? Aquí realizo mis practicas —comentó encogiéndose de hombros —, al parecer la entrevista con la famosa modelo Riliane es mi trabajo

Ella lo miro algo incrédula a sus palabras, sabía que él estaba estudiando comunicación en la universidad de Tokyo, pero nunca imaginó que él fuera a realizarle la entrevista. Matsuda rió ante la forma en que ella entreabrió ligeramente los labios del asombro.

Su padre recientemente le había comunicado acerca del la propuesta que el señor Dankworth había lanzo a todo aquel que quisiera su fortuna, por lo que se había alegrado en gran medida cuando se le asigno el trabajo de entrevistarla, esa era una oportunidad de oro. Su relación con Riliane era algo superficial, a penas se frecuentaban fuera de las fiestas y eventos sociales en los que sus padres asistían, así que solo se limitaban a hacerse compañía durante esas reuniones.

—Rin —llamó Sonika acercándose a ellos, pero se quedo en silencio cuando notó al chico junto a ella. Matsuda se puso de pie y extendió su mano en dirección a la peliverde, quien miro de reojo a Rin en busca de respuesta, ella asintió en señal aprobatoria

—Buenas tardes, soy Matsuda, seré el entrevistador de la señorita Dankworth —se presentó dando un leve apretón a Sonika, ella asintió antes de que las dos chicas fueran guiadas a una habitación.

El lugar era cómodo, lo suficientemente grande para tener algunos asientos distribuidos alrededor de una mesita de café, las paredes de un cálido amarillo y algunas pinturas colgadas. Rin tomo asiento en un sillón individual, justo frente al peliazul, quien no puedo evitar verse decepcionado de no poder sentarse junto a ella. Matsuda dispuso una pequeña grabadora en la mesita y se hizo con una libreta y un bolígrafo, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Rin, raramente se veía en situaciones de ese estilo, generalmente se limitaban a fotografiarla, ya sea como modelo o en compañía de su padre o amigos para revistas como PEOPLE o sociales.

—Bien iniciemos —dijo Matsuda prendiendo la grabadora y procediendo a leer sus anotaciones en la libreta.

Al principio comenzó con preguntas simples y dirigidas a su trabajo como modelo, generalmente tocando temas como con quienes había trabajado, su equipo profesional de maquillistas y vestuaristas, su experiencia en el medio, entre otras cosas. Una vez que Rin dejo de estar algo inquieta y se acostumbro al ejercicio decidió que era tiempo de preguntar cosas más personales.

Matsuda estratégicamente había hecho una pausa para mandar a Sonika por bebidas, siendo consciente de que la cafetería se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio, se tomaría algo de tiempo para volver.

—Bien ¿Qué edad tienes? —inquirió preparando su bolígrafo

Rin sonrió ligeramente dejándolo un momento absortó en ese simple gesto, pero bastante bonito a la vista de cualquiera.

—No tengo que contestar esa pregunta cuando ya conoces la respuesta —indicó cruzando sus piernas bajo la mirada rojiza del chico. Hizo un gesto de resignación a lo que Rin se encogió de hombros

—¿Fecha de cumpleaños?

Ella movió suavemente la cabeza en gesto resignado. Él siempre había asistido a sus cumpleaños desde que tenía memoria, después de todo era alguien apreciado por su padre

—27 de diciembre

—¿Peso y estatura?

Dankworth enarcó la ceja casi retándolo a obligarla a contestar

—¿Sabes que no se le debe preguntar a una chica su peso? —cuestionó tratando de aguantar la risa ante la mirada del chico

—Y sabias que es grosero contestar con otra pregunta —contraataco ganándose un puchero por parte de ella, quien en esos momentos jugaba con sus hebras doradas — ¡Oh vamos! No te estoy haciendo preguntas tan malas como tus tres tallas

—Pues antes de que la hagas déjame decirte que no las obtendrás —advirtió juguetona, se dejo caer sobre el respaldó del sillón esperando las siguientes preguntas.

Matsuda negó ligeramente derrotado, se había hecho la ilusión de que al menos le dijera su BCC, pero bueno, inspecciono sus notas para dar con la siguiente pregunta

—¿Color favorito?

—Amarillo

—¿Alguien que te guste? —Se aventuró a preguntar, primero tenía que tantear el terreno antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Rin mordió su labio inferior a la vez que su vista se desviaba del peliazul, negó suavemente causando curiosidad en el chico, esa no era una respuesta certera. Repentinamente todo el avance logrado en Rin pareció irse al caño, ella volvió a mostrarse algo renuente a responder tan abiertamente como él quería.

—¿Nada? —pico esperando que ella se volviera a relajar, pero eso no sucedió — ¿Ni siquiera con el DJ Hatsune?

Pestañeo confundida ante esas palabras ¿Ella con Mikuo? ¿De dónde rayos todos sacaban semejante conclusión?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mikuo es como de la familia —admitió haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos. Eso era incesto para ella, y ni siquiera estando loca se enredaría con él. Era tan absurdo como decir que ella y Len Kagamine se querían

Un escalofrió atravesó su columna ante el pensamiento, antes muerta.

—Mmhp, con que así son las cosas —habló para sí mismo mientras tachaba el nombre de Mikuo en la libreta, él era el principal obstáculo a vencer en su camino de enamorar a la rubia, después de todos ella asistía a todas sus presentaciones y generalmente se le veía a su lado —¿Y qué tal tu ex novio, el tal Yohio?

Grave error.

Rin lo miro entre incrédula y sorprendida por tal pregunta, nunca espero escuchar nuevamente ese nombre cerca de ella, en especial cuando sus amigos lo consideraban tabú.

—Es un ex, así se les llama cuando todo termino ¿no? —respondió evasiva y algo incomoda.

Matsuda se dio cuenta de ese ambiente poco alentador que había creado entre ellos, pero había obtenido la información que necesitaba, incluso ella tenía sus secretos.

—Bien, es todo. Muchas gracias por tú cooperación —anunció apagando la grabadora y guardando sus cosas en la mochila a un lado suyo.

Ella asintió a la vez que se ponía de pie, debía llamar a Sonika para que la llevara a casa. Aunque reamente no tenía ganas de llegar pronto, no cuando sabía que debía encontrarse con el pesado de Kagamine.

—¡Es verdad! —Habló repentinamente Matsuda llamando su atención — ¿Participaras en el desfile de día de brujas de la revista, verdad?

—Sí, me invitaron —respondió Rin curiosa.

—Después del desfile habrá una fiesta de disfraces —comentó acercándose a ella con intención de hacerse notar, él confiaba en sus armas masculinas, sabía que era bien parecido y esperaba que Rin pronto lo notara —, en nombre de la editorial me gustaría invitarte, claro, si estás de acuerdo.

La rubia lo meditó un momento, no era la primera y última vez que asistía a fiestas, pero no estaba muy convencida de asistir, después de todo al único que conocía ahí era a Matsuda, sería algo solitario estar ahí completamente sola. El chico leyó sus pensamientos y antes de que ella pudiera declinar la invitación ofreció algo que ella no podría rechazar

—Por supuesto puedes traer a tus amigos

La reacción fue inmediata, ella asintió alegremente y se acercó un poco a Matsuda, él no retrocedió, no le veía caso. A esa distancia podía ver perfectamente las largas y espesas pestañas de Rin, incluso el delineador liquido que adornaba en un pincelazo limpio y seguro sus parpados. Ella con o sin maquillaje se veía completamente preciosa.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación —dijo parándose de puntillas e inclinándose hacia él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla —, me divertí en la entrevista —comentó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Esa era su oportunidad para mover sus piezas, después de todo su objetivo era dejar en jaque a la reina.

—o—

Cuando Sonika la dejo frente a la casa ella sintió un retortijón en sus entrañas.

Sabía que esa era una señal de lo inevitable, de lo que significaba estar en la presencia de Len Kagamine, y eso no era nada bueno en lo absoluto. Como acto reflejo su mano fue a parar a su pecho, tanteo la zona hasta sostener el dije en clave de sol oculto entre sus ropas, sentir el metal la hizo relajarse un poco y recobrar la valentía que la había abandonado por minutos, ella no se echaba para atrás.

Con paso decidido comenzó a avanzar hacia la propiedad, las rejas estaban abiertas, por lo que no tuvo que llamar por el intercomunicador.

El frio de octubre volvió a calarle los huesos como la vez de la sesión de fotos, el fatídico día en el que había vuelto a reencontrarse con los chicos Kagamine —Lenka para su agrado y su molestia no podía ser odiaba aun cuando lo quisiera—, esta vez se encogió sobre sí misma y estiro las mangas de su abrigo color crema en busca de mantener el calor. Sus guantes se le habían olvidado, por lo que sopló suavemente entre sus manos para retirar un poco la heladez que sentía. Tan pronto como se encontró frente a la puerta tocó suavemente esperando que alguien le abriese, dentro suyo rogaba que fuera Lenka quien la recibiera con esa cálida sonrisa y una invitación a tomar té y pastelillos.

Rin observó el jardín, curiosamente estaba bien cuidado, pero sin vida a falta de las flores que poco a poco se iban durmiendo a causa del cercano invierno. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente se volteo para encontrarse con un par ojos azules que la miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero esta fue reemplazada rápidamente por satisfacción.

Ella evitó que un jadeo angustiado escapara de sus labios, pero el tono rosado se apodero de sus mejillas delatándola vilmente.

Frente a ella, enfundado en un suéter de lana color oscuro y pantalones holgados a la cadera, pantuflas y lentes de marco oscuro, Rinto Kagamine la recibió.

* * *

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Pienso que eh avanzado bastante, ahora fueron 14 hojas de word, y yo planeaba dejarlo a las 10 u 11, al menos deje de ser la chica de menos de 10 hojas, eso me alivia.**

**Matsuda hace su aparición LOL, desde hace tiempo lo quería incluir en una de mis historias, ¿si Nami y Ren podían por qué él no? Rin no puede escapar del destino, no mientras su dolor de cabeza viva justo a lado suyo, es como decía mi madre, lo que más odias es lo que tienes a lado.**

**Bien ¿Cómo planean celebrar el Halloween? **

**Yo por mi parte no soy muy fan de ello, pero me gusta el día de muertos, después de todo soy Mexicana, una orgullosa chica con sangre de la cultura maya corriendo en sus venas. Mi familia es algo tradicionista con ello, solemos ir al cementerio a limpiar, ponemos el altar, convivimos en familia, recordamos a los seres queridos que ya se fueron, etc.**

**Sea como sea disfruten estos tres días :)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz, mucho, mucho.**

**_Dianis Mar: _**_M__ikuo y Miku la consolaran, ellos aman a Rin tanto así que no dudarían__ en darle todo lo que tienen, para ellos es como una hermanita pequeña._

**_Lilliamne: _**_Sí, igual a mi me ha pasado, a veces voy por la plaza y se acercan a saludarme o me hacen gestos y yo con cara de: ¿Me esta hablando a mí? Lenka es diseñada para ser un pedacito de cielo andante._

_Concuerdo con lo de Rinto, hasta ahora esos dos no me agradan, espero que sus personajes evolucionen mejor a futuro, aunque lo dudo. Solo espero que no los terminen odiando._

**_Kiaraen Kagamine:_**_ Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tú comentario, estoy segura que vomitaría arcoiris si fuera un pony(?) Lo sé, los dominantes me gustan, es un experimento__ que empleo con Len, veamos que tan lejos puede llegar._

_*le devuelve el abrazo de oso panda y le da galletas*_

**_Sychronicity girl: _**_Yo también__ lo espero, pero bueno. _

_Sí, es un maldito, espero que en este capitulo no fuera tan malo._

**Un beso a todas y muchos dulces para sus calabazas y calaveritas de chocolate. Incluso para ustedes lectores fantasmas.**

**Nos leemos pronto, o al menos eso espero. ****Hasta pronto readers **

**Pc fuera. **


	4. Erase una vez Parte I

**¡Eh vuelto! **

**Algo tarde para mis preparativos iniciales, pero estoy aquí más tarde que temprano.**

**En fin, no saben cuanto me tomo terminar este capitulo, pero me gusto el resultado, así que estoy satisfecha.**

**Nos leemos abajo gente hermosa**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría mucho RinxLen, GumixGumo y MikuoxMiku. Y para su sacrilegio algo de LenxGumi

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Sus ojos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por la silueta femenina detallando sin ningún descaro las piernas envueltas en las medias oscuras, unas blancas y torneadas piernas que apenas dejaban a la vista un poco de piel antes del inicio de la corta falda, la mirada zafiro fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con una cadera proporcionada, una cintura estrecha seguida de unos pechos que saltaban a la vista, un fino cuello y el rostro angelical de Riliane Dankworth, quien en ese momento lucia algo contrariada, sus grandes ojos revelaban algo de incomodidad mezclada con vergüenza.

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en el rostro de Rinto a la vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una actitud bastante despreocupada.

—Riliane —habló provocando en ella un pequeño sobresalto que le causo gracia —, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí

Tardo un momento para poder contestar adecuadamente. Sus alarmas internas sonaban ruidosamente en su interior dejándola algo aturdida, todo en lo que podía pensar era en salir corriendo tan rápido como sus inútiles pernas de gelatina le permitieran, en especial al tener a Rinto Kagamine con esa sonrisa terriblemente atrayente en sus labios. Sí, Rin no negaba que el chico era atractivo, tenia facciones que dejarían sin aliento a cualquier chica, era rubio y con ojos azules para rematar, el típico prototipo de príncipe azul; Una sonrisa que estaba segura que si sus compañeras vieran dirían que esa era la autentica _Moja bragas_, y esa mirada hipnótica que la dejo la primera vez a su completa merced. Sí, Rinto tal vez podría ser del tipo que a ella le gustara, pero algo entre ambos nunca sucedería, no lo permitiría.

—Buenas tardes —saludó controlando su voz para no titubear, algo le decía que si Rinto olía su miedo e inseguridad se le lanzaría tal fiera sobre pobre gacela —, sí bueno, he estado algo ocupada

Rinto enarco una ceja ante la elaborada respuesta.

Sabía perfectamente que lo había estado evitando a propósito. Varias veces la había encontrado echando vistazos rápidos a la casa antes de pasar por ahí, incluso cuando regresaba del trabajo se precipitaba hacía su propio hogar como si fuera el único lugar seguro, cuando Lenka asistía a la casa de la chica para hacer los deberes esta se mostraba renuente a acompañarla más allá del portón de la casa, incluso al menor rastro de la presencia de los hermanos ella fingía demencia y salía despedida como si el mismo infierno la siguiera. De alguna forma la comprendía, después de todo él había podido ver esas reacciones de primera mano, aunque a cierta distancia, siempre atento a esas miradas furtivas para comprobar su ausencia y los escapes estratégicos que empleaba cuando su hermana mencionaba el té.

—¿En serio? —atacó directamente, sin rodeos y dejándola desarmada y vulnerable al primer golpe —, a mi me parece que me estas evitando

Touché.

Las mejillas antes blancas como porcelana adquirieron un tono carmín, Rin llevó sus manos a su boca para cubrir el gesto avergonzado con la excusa del frio.

La mirada azulada de Rinto la observaba de forma profunda, casi atravesándola como lanzas de frio hielo. Sintió ganas de retroceder intimidada por tan penetrante y fija mirada, pero se obligo a mantenerse en el miso sitio. Él se inclinó en dirección a ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Rin era fácil de leer, era tan transparente como el agua, todo se mostraba escrito en su rostro; Ella se tiro para atrás haciendo espacio entre ellos, completamente agobiada por la situación.

—No lo has rebatido ¿Acaso es verdad? —indicó con gesto serio

Rin negó inmediatamente, estaba mintiendo, pero eso él no tenía que saberlo.

Algo dentro de ella se removió como cuando Len hacía una que otra pequeñez que la molestaba, solo que esta vez no tenia que morderse la lengua o contenerse para no causar miradas confundidas y preguntas incomodas de sus amigos. Inevitablemente las palabras salieron de sus labios sin siquiera haberlas procesado correctamente, tal vez era un mecanismo de autoprotección o defensa anti-Kagamine, no lo supo con exactitud

—Por favor —advirtió en tonó mordaz y burlón sorprendiéndose ella misma de ello —, no seas tan ególatra, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

El ojiceleste guardo silencio, su mirada fija en ella por eternos segundos que la dejaron terriblemente expectante, incluso se había arrepentido de dejar escapar aquello de su fuero interno, estaba segura que Rinto no tardaría en echársele encima. Para su incredulidad él sonrió y acerco su rostro nuevamente a ella de forma peligrosa. Esa Rin era de su agrado, el verla dócil y avergonzada era un disfrute visual, pero tenerla con las garras al descubierto era provocativo.

—No, no lo hace —respondió dejando escapar su aliento cálido sobre el rostro femenino, Rin lo miro estupefacta, cosa que le divirtió pero no demostró —. Quiero besarte —afirmó dejándola pálida como la nieve

Su mano fue a parar a la cintura de Rin deteniendo el movimiento de esta ante esa última palabra, sus dedos encajados en la cintura femenina en un agarre suave pero firme para que no escapara. La vista celeste clavada en los labios de ella, ansiando e imaginando el contacto suave y cálido. Más sin embargo, unas manos bloquearon su avance, el tacto frio le hizo darse cuenta que era la propia Rin quien lo alejaba en un insistente empujón

—¡Vengo a ver a Len! —se apresuró a decir apretando los parpados fuertemente y retirando el rostro en otra dirección

La vergüenza la dominaba, la Rin valiente se había ido tan pronto como apareció. Había sido su última alternativa escudarse con el mediano de los hermanos, pero era necesario para quitarse de encima a Rinto, este la dejo en libertad tan pronto ella calló.

—¿Len? —inquirió con desdén y un extraño tono de voz que ella no supo reconocer

—Sí, Len —repitió bajo los ojos misteriosos del Kagamine. No lucia complacido con sus palabras, su repentino silencio la dejo nerviosa — ¿Puedo pasar?

No recibió respuesta, Rinto se movió dejando espacio suficiente para que pasara, cosa que hizo insegura. La casa Kagamine no era su lugar ideal para pasar una tarde, en especial teniendo bajo el mismo techo a Rinto y a Len. Cuando Rin apenas hubo avanzando unos pasos hacia el interior el brazo del rubio corto su camino, ella elevo la vista interrogante, el rostro de Rinto estaba nuevamente sobre ella, terriblemente cerca

Rin contuvo el aliento

¿Es que acaso no conocía lo que era el espacio personal? ¡Por Dios!

Los escasos milímetros desaparecieron dejándola completamente tensa, Rinto era un cazador, de eso estaba segura. Sintió la respiración del chico en su oreja haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole ligeros estremecimientos

—_Ich will nicht zu ihm gebe_** (1)**—vociferó con voz ronca y aterciopelada Dankworth quedo muda ante el comentario, realmente no podía entender lo que le había dicho, ella solo dominaba el ingles y un poco el italiano, pero nada más. Era alemán, de eso estaba segura, pero el significado era todo un misterio.

—Rin —el tono poco amigable le indico rápidamente de quien se trataba. A unos metros más adelante, en las escaleras, Len los observaba

Ella al igual que Rinto miró en dirección al rubio menor al verse en su compañía, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y significativa que Rin no paso por alto, algo le decía que había escuchado lo dicho, su mirada se lo indicó cuando la miro enfadado. Para su sorpresa Rinto le permitió avanzar hacía él, quien apenas noto que ella se acercaba comenzó a subir las escaleras sin siquiera mirar si lo seguía.

Rin tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Se suponía que era su invitada ¿No debía tratarla mejor? Frunció el ceño, el día que Len la tratara de forma amable sería el fin del mundo. Atravesaron el corredor de la planta alta sutilmente decorado con pinturas y uno que otro mueble con objetos decorativos hasta una de las puertas del lado izquierdo. No le quedó ninguna duda de a quién pertenecía la habitación cuando se vio dentro de ella. Su vista recorrió el cuarto curiosa, todo lo que conocía de Len era su trato distante, el humor cambiante y lo descarado que podía llegar a ser, ni más ni menos, y para su franqueza, no deseaba conocer nada más de él

Los muebles eran de color oscuro con ese aire moderno de las formas diversas, pero sin perder lo clásico de la madera pulida. Un librero se alzaba a un costado de la gran cama y se deslizaba por sobre esta de forma práctica y armoniosa dejando espacio a estantes repletos de libros, CD's y videojuegos, del otro lado una pequeña mesita de noche albergaba un lámpara de pantalla blanca y un despertador digital. Frente a la cama un escritorio con un computador portátil y algunos objetos de tipo oficina reposaban, incluso tenía una pantalla plana con el más reciente equipo de videojuegos y sillones puff. Una que otra fotografía estaba dispuesta en los muebles o en la pared, en su mayoría de Len acompañado de —los que Rin suponía— eran sus amigos y con Lenka, ninguna de Rinto. Por un momento se sintió tentada a preguntar acerca de las fotografías, pero prefirió guardar silencio y tomo asiento en la orilla de cama, en la espera de que el rubio agregara algo, cosa que no hizo.

Rin soltó un suspiro al ver que se mantenía mudo y con la vista fija en ella, sus cejas peligrosamente inclinadas en gesto de desaprobación ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Se quito el abrigo algo inquieta, sabía que no debió ir a esa casa.

—Muy bien Kagamine, terminemos con esto —habló llamando la atención del aludido. Inevitablemente cruzo los brazos y adopto una actitud defensiva, no podía bajar la guardia al estar en la boca del lobo —, solo elijamos el titulo, yo hago la primera parte y tú la otra. Te la enviaré por correo para el producto final

Len frunció aun más el ceño, todo lo que Rin creyó humanamente posible, era notable su inconformidad

—Detente ahí _princesita_ —advirtió haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, Rin hizo un mohín con los labios ante el apodo, odiaba con todo su ser aquella palabra —. No. 1, el trabajo es en equipo; no. 2, nada de una parte tú y otra yo, lo haremos juntos; no. 3, si no cooperas me encargare de que no tengas nota en el trabajo

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Len no se hizo esperar al ver el rostro indignado y enfadado de Rin, incluso a esas alturas sus enojos parecían los de una chiquilla con las mejillas coloradas, los labios fruncidos y torcidos a un lado, y el leve ceño fruncido

—No te atreverías —sabía que aquello era una estupidez, no estaba de acuerdo con esos métodos de extorción, no obstante, algo le decía que no era un hablador, y las palabras del rubio ante su duda se lo confirmaron

—Pruébame

Un minuto de silencio les procedió, Rin intentando contener el enojo burbujeante dentro de ella y Len disfrutando de sus expresiones contenidas, picarla era muy sencillo

—Bien —masculló enfurruñada.

Solo era un trabajo, después de eso ya no tendrían que volver a tratar tan directamente el uno con el otro, eso la animo. Mientras más rápido comenzaran más rápido terminarían

—¿Algún titulo que tengas en mente?

Len elevo la vista en señal de pensamiento. Existían varios libros que había tenido la dicha de leer, por ejemplo: El príncipe de Maquiavelo e incluso la Odisea, sin embargo, dudaba que Rin hubiese tocado esos libros en su vida. Lo mejor sería elegir algo simple

—Ninguno en especial, mi repertorio es extenso —indicó encogiéndose de hombros —, el tuyo lo dudo

Rin juraría que una vena salto en su sien ante esa suposición. El que fuera modelo no significaba que fuera una descerebrada, ella leía, no mucho, pero lo hacía, su padre le había inculcado el gusto por lo libros, incluso en su infancia conoció títulos como el viaje al centro de la tierra y ochenta días alrededor del mundo

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió con voz calmada y apoyándose despreocupadamente sobre la cama, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban enojo e irritación —, dime alguno

No lo pensó mucho, los títulos de libros no eran un problema para él

—El retrato de Dorian Gray

Rin dejo ver un sonrisilla ante la mención del clásico, él por su parte se sintió curioso por el gesto

—Inicio bien, tenía un poco de todo, pero al final fue demasiado narcisismo para mi gusto —comentó recordando la trama del libro, incluso la muerte de Sibyl Vane aun le parecía una desgracia —, pero parece que va bien contigo

Kagamine no podía negar que eso no se lo esperaba, suponía que ella se había dedicado a la lectura de la literatura moderna como esas novelas juveniles tan conocidas, aun recordaba la epidemia que se desato con los libros de Stephenie Meyer, fue su dolor de cabeza por un par de años

—Verónika decide morir —algo de Paulo Coelho sería suficiente para desarmarla, Oscar Wilde era demasiado básico

—Un claro problema de vacío existencial —cuando ella hubo leído el libro sintió algo de empatía por la protagonista, en especial porque ambas compartían cierta similitud en su vida, pero Rin aun no sufría esos problemas de cuestionamientos existenciales —. Siento pena por ella al creer semejante mentira

—Orgullo y Prejuicio —Ella le miro divertida y burlona, Len no tardo en dar con la razón de ello, se sintió algo incomodo ante el pensamiento —. Sí ya sé lo que vas a decir: "Solo lo leen los que buscan un esposo/a" Pero antes de que comentes algo ingenioso déjame decirte que estoy seguro que también lo has leído —acusó entornando los ojos

—No lo negaré —se limitó a decir antes de enfrascarse en la trama del libro —. No sabes cuánto espere que Jane y Bingley estuvieran juntos —prosiguió con ligero aire enamoradizo e ilusiones de romance, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por frustración —, Lizzie por otra parte era una obstinada de lo peor.

Bien, Len estaba siendo callado por ella sin ningún problema, la mejor arma a usar cuando se trataba de su tipo detestable de persona

—Cien años de soledad

—Realismo fantasioso, aunque demasiados nombres y generaciones para recordar como _Las brujas Mayfair_ de Anne Rice —comentó encogiéndose de hombros y dando por finalizado su pequeño round de lectura.

Era claro que la heredera Dankworth no era nada inculta, conocía clásicos de clásicos. El sonido de ligeros y pausados aplausos llamó la atención de Rin, Len la reconocía como una lectora de calidad, eso le produjo una extraña sensación de logro.

—Bien, me has sorprendido. No lo negaré —las manos del chico fueron a parar al escritorio y tomo una de las hojas que se encontraban ahí, su cuerpo apoyado sobre la superficie —; de acuerdo a las instrucciones debemos elegir un titulo y hacer un reporte de lectura del libro y la biografía detallada del autor y su obra

Rin asintió, si no mal recordaba tenían cerca de un mes para entregar el proyecto, aunque debían presentar avances semanales al profesor. Cuatro semanas trabajando con Len, vaya que la emoción no la dejaba en paz —nótese el sarcasmo

—Pet sematary —sugirió ganándose un enarcar de ceja del rubio — ¿Qué? No es como si no hubiera leído a Stephen King y tu tampoco —se justificó señalando un par de libros cuidadosamente escorados, el diseño era inconfundible para ella, después de todo también tenía una copia

—Entonces será Pet sematary —apoyó haciendo una anotación en el borde de la hoja —, supongo que es influenciado por la época del año —comentó distraídamente

Rin soltó un suave sonido afirmativo mientras su vista paseaba por la habitación nuevamente, esta vez poniendo mayor atención a los objetos. Mientras ella se dedicaba a admirar la habitación de Len, él la admiro a ella. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre la cama y su moño tan representativo aun estaba ahí, tal cual como en la infancia. Fue entonces que Len fue repentinamente consciente de que la tenía ahí, a solas en su habitación. Ni Lenka ni Rinto entrarían en sus dominios y ella estaba prácticamente servida en bandeja de plata en la cama. Su pose defensiva de un principio había desaparecido, ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas a sus costados mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco para poder apreciar mejor unas muñecas Matryoshka que le había regalado un viejo amigo. Ella al igual que él había crecido en múltiples aspectos, era eso mismo lo que despertaba en él un impulso de presionarla, llevarla al límite, ver sus diferentes facetas, todo con tal de comprobar cuanto había cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente. La infancia era un recuerdo difuso, todo lo que alguna vez llegaron a construir ya no existía, lo mismo iba para con su hermana y el propio Rinto. La pequeña Riliane había desaparecido desde _aquello_, los Kagamine eran conscientes de ello.

—No crees que estas actuando muy confiada

Rin dirigió su atención a Len, no por sus palabras, sino por el extraño tono de su voz. Algo había cambiado, una de las facetas de él se estaba presentando. Ambas miradas se encontraron, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada helada y paralizante, tan propia de los chicos Kagamine, el rostro serio de Len no le dio buena espina

—Estas en la habitación de un chico —comentó mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento y firme, similar a un lobo cuando intentaba acorralar a su presa —, sentada en la cama y ofreciéndote completamente a disposición de quien quiera tomarte —su voz ahora ronca y sugestiva hizo que Rin retrocediera un poco intimidada al recordar su primer contacto nada grato

En dos zancadas a travesó la habitación y sus manos fueron directamente a los hombros femeninos imprimiendo presión en ellos. La cabellera dorada se extendió por toda la cama tan pronto Rin se vio recostada y prisionera entre el cuerpo del Kagamine, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el rostro de él sobre ella, las manos masculinas estaban a sus costados y sus rodillas presionaban sus piernas para mantenerlas juntas y que no lo golpeara con un rodillazo certero.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Ordenó hastiada de las libertades que se tomaba para con ella, empujo su pecho pero no se movió ningún ápice —, si no te mueves gritaré —amenazó cuando las manos masculinas se dirigieron hacia su cuerpo y acariciaron su cintura hasta subir a uno de sus brazos y llevarlo arriba de su cabeza

La mirada zafiro de Len estaba clavada en su rostro, atento a los rasgos de ella, a sus gestos y expresiones consecuencia de la situación.

—Grita —la animó tomando su mentón y elevándolo hasta tenerla sometida, tal y como le complacía. Su garganta quedo expuesta dejando ver parte de la cadena de oro que usaba, Len notó aquel detalle, pero prosiguió su labor depositando un suave beso en el inicio de su cuello que le provoco escalofríos y una extraña sensación que prefería no nombrar.

De alguna forma se sentía diferente a la primera vez, pero eso no significaba que Rin lo quisiera aun cuando su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque, por ningún motivo dejaría ver que Len si era capaz de producir en ella esas reacciones. Se removió inquieta tratando de frenar la situación, e incluso zafo su mano del agarre masculino, pero todo esfuerzo se vio interrumpido cuando notó que el rostro de él descendía hacia el suyo propio, su mirada oculta por su cabello, sin intenciones de detenerse. Rin cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el contacto inevitable, incluso su pecho dejo de moverse al contener el aliento, pero nada sucedió.

La respiración de Len golpeo su cuello haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente, ella era sensible a esas acciones en el pasado y por supuesto ahora. Cuando su vista se enfoco se dio cuenta de que el rostro masculino estaba enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, sus cuerpos rozándose, aunque no del todo.

—¿Creíste que te besaría? —se mofó.

Aun cuando Rin no lo viera podía sentir una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su tacto, los labios masculinos presionados sobre el cuello de ella de tal forma en que pudiera sentir el movimiento y el aliento caliente golpeando su piel de manera intima. Aquello causo que su corazón se acelerara, de alguna forma se sintió en un deja vú. Una situación similar se le vino a la cabeza: un chico rubio junto a ella en igualdad de condiciones, lo único diferente era que en aquel tiempo ella realmente quería lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Princesita, déjame decirte que no eres ni la primera ni la ultima con la que eh hecho esas y estas cosas —habló al notar que ella permanecía callada. Lo usual era que le gritara e intentara golpearlo, no quedarse como piedra

Esperaba todo, más no el que Rin deslizara sus delgados brazos por su torso en un abrazo silencioso. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo recibió paseando sus manos por su espalda de forma pausada y suave. Len se tensó ante la caricia repentina, los dedos de ella subieron hasta su omoplatos y presionaron suavemente sus hombros dejándolo estupefacto y algo contrariado

Se retiro del calor del cuello femenino hasta quedar rostro con rostro, tentadoramente cerca, aterradoramente atraído hacia la imagen de tenerla bajo él, tan dispuesta como nunca lo había imaginado y siendo ella quien voluntariamente lo siguiera. La mirada zafiro que Rin le daba era digna de tatuar en su memoria, aquellos ojos lo miraban con anhelo y a la vez con reproche, con deseo y repulsión. Len se vio inclinarse nuevamente hacía ella, pero esta vez dispuesto a tomar los labios que se le insinuaban apetitosamente a escasa distancia. Si ella lo deseaba no podía negarse…

Las manos de Rin se deslizaron a las mejillas del Kagamine, sosteniéndolas delicadamente, sus alientos entremezclándose de forma embriagante.

Entonces ella lo detuvo.

El delicado agarre se volvió fuerte, impasible para sorpresa del chico, Rin lo alejo de un empujón lanzándolo a un lado de la cama. Su ropa estaba algo arrugada, pero ese no era el problema mayor, el conflicto principal era el simple acto de tratar de usarla para satisfacer sus necesidades masculinas. De un solo movimiento se incorporo y se lanzó sobre Len apresando sus piernas con sus muslos, tal cual él había hecho momentos atrás. La mirada azul de Rin mostraba toda la furia posible de revelar y una extraña llama se retorcía en sus orbes anunciando una tempestad cercana

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —advirtió en un siseo digno de una serpiente a punto de lanzarse al ataque —, no soy un juguete que puedes usar cada vez que quieres desahogar tu calentura —escupió entrecerrando la mirada.

Len lucia auténticamente sorprendido al ver su audacia de invertir los papeles, incluso la repentina actitud adoptada le causo gracia, pero prefirió no mostrarlo. Rin estaba cerca de su límite, no deseaba ver de lo que era capaz cuando era llevada a los extremos, aun.

Se inclino sobre él lentamente, el enojo era palpable, Len sabía que estaba jugando con su orgullo y con un fuego peligroso, pero eso era lo entretenido de jugar con lo que no se debía.

—Y otra cosa —apuntó de forma baja y como si fuera un secreto que no deseaba que nadie escuchara. Los cabellos rubios se deslizaron a ambos lados de su rostro envolviéndolos en una cortina de aislamiento con el mundo exterior —, no me llames _princesita_

Sin nada más que agregar se separo del chico tan rápido como lo había abordado y bajo de la cama acomodando su ropa y su cabello que para ese momento estaba todo revuelto. Tomo sus cosas y sin dedicarle una última mirada salió de la habitación dejando a un Len tendido en la cama con las extremidades extendías y conteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

No todos los días podía ser testigo de la personalidad pasiva/dominante de Rin.

—o—

—¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

Rin asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Miku y las miradas curiosas de sus amigos

—El desfile será mañana, la fiesta es después —avisó bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo, había decidido comunicar la noticia en el almuerzo para que también los chicos escucharan sobre ello —, me parece que es en el Meltdown

Todos a excepción de los hermanos Kagamine lucieron emocionados con la noticia

—¿Qué es el Meltdown? —preguntó tímidamente Lenka

—Es el antro de moda más exclusivo de todo Tokyo —respondió Gumi extasiada con la idea de fiesta, disfraces y música en vivo —, no solo se presentan DJ's, sino que también llevan bandas en vivo para tocar

—Eso suena entretenido —comentó el Kagamine mayor sopesando la opción

Desde que habían llegado a Japón no habían salido de fiesta, en especial por estar pendientes de la mudanza, los papeleos y trámites pertinentes. Incluso aun habían algunas cajas que no habían desempacado

—¿Podemos ir Len? —inquirió su hermana mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

Lenka a diferencia de sus hermanos tenia menor libertad de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera, en especial al tener a dos hermanos tan protectores como lo eran Rinto y Len. Debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones le agradaba, pero en otras eran un dolor de cabeza. El grupo de amigos presto mayor atención a la charla familiar, nadie estaba enterado de que literalmente la rubia debía pedir permiso para ir a un club nocturno

—Por favor —suplicó al ver que Len hacia esa mueca de duda que seguramente no tardaría en volverse en una negativa —, tú también vendrás, estaremos juntos —añadió llevándose la victoria al bolsillo

—Está bien —suspiró al ver el jubilo en Lenka.

Eran mellizos, sí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era su hermanita, y que si algo le llegara a suceder tanto su padre como Rinto se encargarían de hacer su vida un infierno, literalmente.

—¡Entonces todos iremos! —Declaró animada Miku la vez que abrazaba a Rin, obviando la mirada de desaprobación de su primo al monopolizarla —; ¿De qué te disfrazaras? Estaba pensando en un bonito disfraz de coneja —comentó ganándose una mirada horrorizada de la rubia y el pulgar en alto de Kaito

—¡Mejor un súcubo! —intervino Gumi en la conversación. Rin tenía dos amigas bastante extrañas en gustos —, un poco de cuero y algo de estilo bondage no te vendría mal

—¿Bondage? —Lenka no entendía a que se refería con eso, sin embargo, los chicos sí. Cuerdas, cuero y juguetes sexuales sonaba caliente y tentador

—¡E-Ey! Hablas como si fuera una cosplayer —se defendió hundiéndose en su asiento avergonzada, estaba segura de que Mikuo y Kaito ya habían hecho volar su imaginación ¡sus rostros los delataban! Incluso Len parecía estarlo meditando —, no les hagas caso Lenka

—¿Por qué no? —Gumi cuestionó haciendo una mueca de disconformidad ante la negativa —, si lo ves desde un punto de vista eres similar a una cosplayer. La mayoría de tus fans son hombres que seguramente disfrutan _usando_ tus fotografías en traje de baño —indicó antes de quedar sorna por el chillido de Rin ante sus palabras

—¡No digas más!

Dankworth estaba en conflicto, no sabía si avergonzarse o simplemente lanzarse sobre Gumi para coser esa boca suya. A veces hablar con ella era agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. No fue sorpresa encontrar el que Kaito apoyara la noción de Gumi, incluso su novio se estaba conteniendo para no seguir dándole cuerda. Len por otra parte le decía a Lenka que no prestara atención a la plática y que no se dejara vestir por las otras dos chicas

—Gumi —censuró Mikuo al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a defender su punto, esta se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita de quien ah sido encontrado culpable de una travesura

—Solo piénsalo —dijo dando paz a la pobre Rin, aunque no le duro, la peliverde se inclino hacia ella y Miku y con voz baja agregó —. Sé de una tienda que vende el vestuario

Miku solo se limito a reír mientras Rin pasaba la mano por su rostro en señal de derrota, tenía una suerte de los mil demonios.

—Para su información Mayu hará mi disfraz —murmuró recuperando la tranquilidad—, será el mismo que usaré en la pasarela. Promoción de su línea, supongo

Sus amigas bufaron ante la imposibilidad de vestirla ellas mismas. Cosa que Rin agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, al menos tendría un disfraz medianamente normal, aunque esas esperanzas no eran exactamente un alivio, después de todo Mayu era conocida por ser una diseñadora algo excéntrica.

—o—

Los sonidos de pasos, voces y música ambiental eran en su mayoría los que predominaban. Tras bambalinas y entre cajas y carritos transportadores de ropa se encontraban varias personas corriendo de un lado a otro mientras otras preparaban los vestuarios a usar. Un grupo de chicos se encontraban sentados en un área llena de luces y espejos mientras eran maquillados y peinados. Entre ellos destacaba la cabellera rubia de Riliane, quien en ese momento estaba siendo maquillada por Ann y peinada por Mako, su equipo personal de estilistas. Sonika permanecía algo alejada del ajetreo, atenta a lo que se llevaba fuera del espacio destinado al set.

A pesar de no estar verdaderamente atenta a lo que sucedía en el exterior estaba segura de que sus amigos tal vez ya habrían llegado, el sonido detrás de las paredes falsas se lo decía junto al repentino movimiento acelerado de los organizadores para tener listos a los modelos

—Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí Dankworth —saludó una chica de cabellera rojo fuego y mirada carmesí, la sonrisa que portaba no era del agrado de la rubia, para ser más exactos nada de ella era de su agrado —, pensé que Mayu elegía a sus modelos con estándares tan altos como sus diseños, pero parece que me equivoque

—También me desagrada verte Cul —respondió indiferente al comentario final —. Si te eligió como modelo deberías saber que sus exigencias son mínimas esta vez —agregó infundiendo enojo en la pelirroja —, después de todo es la primera vez que te invita a su pasarela

—Tú, niña malcriada del… —Cul apretó los dientes y avanzó algunos pasos hacia la rubia dispuesta a todo, pero una mano enfundada en un guante negro la detuvo

Cuando los ojos rabiosos de la chica buscaron envenenados al pobre diablo que se cruzo en su camino se encontró con el rostro calmo de Mayu, quien estaba revisando los disfraces en busca de la perfección. Cul se tuvo que aguantar el deseo de agarrar a Rin de los cabellos al ver que la joven diseñadora de modas la observaba con desaprobación

—Señorita, debo recordarle que esto es una pasarela, no un vulgar ring de pelea —dijo autoritaria.

Cul guardó silencio conteniendo su fastidio y asintió.

La de ojos dorados le tendió una bolsa bastante grande y la mando a cambiarse para verificar que el vestuario estuviera a la medida. Cul obedeció, no sin antes enviarle una mirada mortal a Rin que ella regreso.

—Rin-chan, es impropio de ti esa actitud —apuntó Mayu con voz suave, el rostro ligeramente inclinado y su mano sosteniendo su barbilla

—Lo siento Mayu —respondió al ver que Ann había dejado de aplicarle el lápiz labial y daba los últimos toques a su rostro —, no volverá a suceder

Mayu negó ligeramente a la vez que sonreía, el gesto era simple, pero en Mayu todo lucia tan elegante y refinado

—No te preocupes por ello —comentó acercándose a la rubia y tomando sus manos entre las suyas —, solo traten de llevarse bien ¿sí?

Rin dudo un momento antes de asentir. Por ella no había problema, sin embargo, Cul era otra cosa. Ella la odiaba, lo sabía desde el primer día en que se conocieron, incluso había tratado de dejarla mal en los desfiles que compartían y no dudaba que este fuera diferente.

Tan pronto se puso de pie Mako la guio a los cambiadores, ahí le paso su disfraz y le ordeno cambiarse tan pronto como le fuera humanamente posible. El evento estaba a punto de iniciar y Mayu aun no revisaba que tal le había quedado.

Cuando saco el vestuario de la bolsa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Mayu se había esmerado bastante. Era hermoso, perfecto.

Sin más preámbulos se deshizo de sus ropas holgadas y se puso el conjunto con todo y los accesorios, que tenía a mano. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Mako en pequeños aspectos, pero en su mayoría había sido fácil de poner y lo encontró cómodo. Una vez lista fue llevada ante Mayu, quien inspeccionó críticamente su propio diseño, sus ojos dorados recorrieron la figura de Rin de pies a cabeza, incluso la hizo darse una vuelta completa para apreciarla mejor desde todas las perspectivas.

—Perfecto —aprobó emocionada.

Sonika junto a Ann y Mako sonrieron satisfechas, después de todo era su Riliane quien modelaba tan simple y hermoso conjunto.

La música en el exterior comenzó a variar un poco, indicio evidente de que la mayoría de los invitados ya habían arribado, incluyendo a Mikuo, Miku, Gumi y Lenka. Rin se preguntó si ellos ya vendrían disfrazados, aunque eso era tan probable como no. Existía una hora de por medio para la fiesta en el Meltdown.

Paso su mano por el cabello ahora ondulado tratando de entrar en calma, no era la primera vez que estaba en un desfile y tampoco sería la última, no obstante, siempre se sentía nerviosa al estar cercana su presentación. En las sesiones de fotografía todo era diferente, ahí los errores podían corregirse, en un evento en vivo un error lo era todo.

Inhalo y exhalo suavemente hasta que se vio tranquila.

Se acerco a la salida que daba a la pasarela para poder confirmar que tanto se había llenado el lugar, el número de personas no la aterro, no cuando diviso en la primera y segunda fila a su grupo de amigos. Mikuo y Miku estaban discutiendo, ambos peleando por una cámara digital, a su lado Len platicaba con Kaito, ambos tenían en sus manos los móviles —¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía? —, detrás de ellos Gumi y Kuroneko parecían atosigar a la pobre de Lenka, quien trataba de alejarse disimuladamente. La imagen la lleno de confianza, si ellos estaban ahí solo tenía que fingir que todo era relativamente similar a los almuerzos en la academia.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante zorra? —inquirió Cul a sus espaldas

Rin rodó los ojos y se separo de su escondite.

Cul estaba ahí con las manos en la cadera y está ligeramente sacada a un costado. Su disfraz consistía en un súcubo con todo y alas, tal cual como Gumi la había descrito. Traje pequeño de cuero y algunos adornos en púas. Correas atravesaban su vientre dejando ver gran parte de su piel y sobre su pecho también las había con hebillas plateadas. El top negro estaba rasgado en algunas partes, dando una imagen seductora y peligrosa. Podría compararse con la mercadotecnia: una pequeña probada del producto para lograr su venta. Incluso la pequeña falda ajustada de reluciente material negro delineaba sus curvas y su trasero. En la pierna izquierda llevaba una correa con un pentagrama trazado de tiras de cuero y las botas altas con ligeros hacían lucir sus piernas.

—No realmente, solo buscaba a alguien

Cul enarco una ceja y sonrió malvada, sus ojos carmesí brillaron ante un pensamiento.

—¿A tú novio? —Preguntó engañosamente inocente — ¡Oh, es cierto! Olvide que te dejo por otra

Rin se limito a regresarle la mirada, no respondería a sus provocaciones, lo único que buscaba era que la sacaran del proyecto.

—¿Qué se sintió encontrar a tu amado novio en la cama con otra? —volvió a atacar con una sonrisa digna de un demonio

El impulso de levantar la mano y abofetear a la pelirroja la domino por momentos. Nadie la culparía si lo hiciera, no cuando sacaba temas tan delicados para ella, pero la voz de Mayu la detuvo. Ella le había pedido que se llevaran bien, si Cul era incapaz de hacerlo ella lo intentaría. Después de todo lo único que buscaba era rebajarla a su nivel.

Con los puños apretados y mordiéndose la lengua hasta el punto de sangrar Rin se retiro pasándola de largo. Después podrían pelear, esa noche era de Mayu.

La voz en el micrófono anuncio la tercera llamada alborotando a todos los que se encontraban aun alistando a los modelos. Ann y Mako también se mostraron atentas a los volados de la falda de Rin y acomodaron su capa y su cabello de tal forma que no se arruinara. Incluso Ann le había pellizcado las mejillas para darle algo de color. Mayu convoco a todo el personal y a los modelos en un pequeño grupo para darles algunas palabras de ánimo con su usual tranquilidad que no tardo en propagarse entre los nerviosos participantes, Defoko también se calmo a pesar de ser la persona más nerviosa en ese medio.

Rin elevo la mirada tan pronto el primero de ellos fue llamado, esa noche sería inolvidable entre creaturas de fantasía, terror y cuentos, porque era la noche del 31 de octubre, el día de Halloween.

La noche en que todo lo increíble y antinatural se podía hacer realidad.

* * *

**continuara...**

* * *

**(1)** _No te entregaré a él (Alemán)_

* * *

**¿Qué tal frijolitos? **

**Como en esta pagina no puedo tener Likes, les preguntare ¿Es digno de un review?**

**Me esmeré ;7; **

**No lo digo solo porque sí, ustedes mismos ****compruébenlo, mis párrafos en este capitulo son más largos de lo habitual. Incluso agregue un poco de todo lo que pude, hay intimidad, peleas, bromas y algo de drama.**

**Drama everywhere ~**

**Perdón por retrasarme tanto, pensaba subirlo para el quince de este mes, o al menos tener las dos partes antes de finalizar noviembre, pero creo que no se podrá :c **

**Me esforzaré para terminar la otra parte pronto, palabra de pez **

**Si se preguntan como ****esta Pc hoy es simple: **

**¡Estoy agonizando!**

**Si tuviera una tumba me retorcería en ella. Soy fan tribute de la saga DISTRITOS de Susane Collins, mejor conocida como los juegos del hambre, y déjenme decirles que no eh visto Sinsajo parte I, estoy que literalmente me ahogo en mis lagrimas, incluso mi hermana ya me amenazo con spoilearme :$ **

**Por otra parte, también soy fan de las novelas de Reki Kawahara, el muy bitch que solo hace crecer el harem de Kirito ¡El es solo de Asuna!, el caso aquí es que Rosario de la madre es uno de mis libros favoritos de él, pero esto del anime me deja colgada a pesar de ya haberme leído la novela. es tan frustrante como esperar los capítulos del manga de Akatsuki no Yona #FrikiHere**

**En fin, solo me desahogo un rato. No os preocupéis, no hay peligro de cortarme las venas con galletas, aun.  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews gente hermosa y bella, los adoro.**

**Sychronicity girl: **Muchas gracias

Sip, Len es un zorro ;3; espero que su nivel de puto baje un poco en los siguientes capítulos, aunque lo dudo.

Uy, usaré eso de Bakaito xD

**Citlalli Mildred. PL: **Muchas, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste tanto para seguirlo hasta el final, perdón por abreviar tu nombre, fanfiction no me dejaba ponerlo completo

**Lilliamne: **Ahahahaha xD

Lo sé, Rinto es un idiota al igual que Len, es genético, pero solo en los hombres.

Len dijo que Rin sería suya, pero aun no especifica de que modo. Existen varias formas de poseer a una persona: la física, que es mantenerla a tu lado; la emocional, que es tener predominio en sus pensamientos; la carnal, que es básicamente sexo 1313; la posesión enfermiza, que creo que en este caso no se dará, creo; y la preservación, que es proteger a la persona de todo mal. Realmente Len aun no da a conocer su posición en este juego, y Rinto mucho menos.

Lo siento por usarlo antes, jejeje. Se que encontraras otro pronto xD aunque tampoco me molestaría compartir el insulto

**Kiaraen Kagamine: **Aquí esta tu actualización ¿Que tal? Esta vez no fue muy largo, pero espero que te guste. Pues sí, el encuentro con los hermanos fue algo de que hablar, creo xD

**Fellicita: **Muchas gracias, tener una nueva lectora me hace super feliz, pensé que no triunfaría mucho pues es solo un experimento, pero gracias por tus palabras.

Sip, Lenka no apareció en la escena de la casa, adivinaste xD

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu amor c:

**Se que estas ahí lector fantasma, incluso a ti te agradezco las visitas aun cuando no comentas, siéntete libre de dar tu opinión alguna vez.**

**Nos leemos luego readers**

**Pc fuera**


	5. Erase una vez Parte II

**¡Hola readers!**

**¡OMG! Ni yo me creo que haya regresado tan rápido, es decir, ¡eso es imposible! Pero en parte creíble porque este capitulo se escribió sólito, incluso lo tuve que cortar en dos porque quedaba muy largo, así que ya no serán dos partes, sino tres.**

**LOL **

**Bien, aquí tienen su capitulo, espero que les guste, me esmeré haciéndolo. Incluso descuide mi fic de D. Gray-man por ustedes *corazones***

**¡A leer se ah dicho!**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todo lo que haría por que fuera mío. Habría mucho Kagamine power ¡Oh yeah!

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

—¿Cuándo iniciara? ¡Estoy aburriéndome! —exclamó Gumi con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su novio

La música electrónica servía de ambientación mientras el equipo de organización terminaba de alistar a los participantes, la sala ya estaba casi llena y las personas a su alrededor charlaban entre ellas, algunas jugaban con sus móviles mientras otras preparaban cámaras para capturar los atuendos a presentar. Gumi en cambio ya estaba cerca de su límite de paciencia, llevaba ahí más de cuarenta minutos junto a su grupo de amigos, y eso ya era demasiado para ella, apenas se podía mantener quieta por cinco minutos, ni siquiera Kuroneko podía distraerla lo suficiente. Miku se mantenía en el asiento de la fila previa junto a Mikuo y Kaito, incluso Len se las había arreglado para colarse en un sitio, por lo que ella se había quedado en medio de Lenka y su novio. No se quejaba, había podido fastidiar un poco a la Kagamine y bromear con Kuroneko, pero la espera la estaba matando.

De pronto la luz se volvió tenue y la música bajo su volumen dejando la sala solo con el murmullo general.

—Parece que está a punto de comenzar —declaró Lenka emocionada, sus ojos relucieron en expectación al ver como los reflectores se centraban en la tarima y danzaban frenéticamente, siguiendo el ritmo de tambores imaginarios

La chica Kamui retomo la compostura y puso la espalda recta para tratar de ver más allá de la cabeza de Kaito. Su cuello se estiro en busca de un mejor ángulo, un hombre estaba en la tarima hablando acerca del desfile, igualmente disfrazado para un noche de espanto. Los primos Hatsune dejaron de pelear por un momento cuando el presentador dio inicio al evento con una carcajada sacada desde los infiernos, después de todo estaba vestido como diablo.

Por un momento la sala quedo a oscuras.

Únicamente la melodía del exorcista cubrió el reciento causando expectación en los visitantes. Lenka tomó entre la penumbra la manga de Gumi, quien vio una buena oportunidad para molestarla. Deliberadamente soltó un sonido gutural que hizo que la rubia saltara en su asiento al la música ser interrumpida por un grito agudo digno de alguien a quien estaban acuchillando.

—Lechuga —regaño Kuroneko al ver como su novia se partía de la risa.

La pequeña Kagamine estaba que literalmente se lanzaba sobre la persona a su lado, quien la miraba con rareza. Incluso Len y compañía voltearon al escuchar el chillido.

Los reflectores se encendieron con colores y luces estroboscópicas, todas dirigidas al escenario, de donde un chico salió con paso firme y la mirada en alto, su disfraz era el de un zombie. Algunas partes de su piel estaban pintadas de un azul mortecino, algunas costuras brillaban repulsivas sobre esos trozos que simulaban piel con piel. El cabello revuelto, ropas desgarradas y llenas de sustancia roja. En las manos traía cadenas que arrastraba y su pantalón apenas era sostenido en su cadera, arrancando algunos gritos de las féminas presentes. La música resonaba y combinaba con los movimientos del chico, quien tan pronto llego al extremo opuesto se dedico a posar mientras el presentador demoniaco describía sus ropas y su look. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el modelo retomo su camino hacia la salida, durante el trayecto otra chica de cabellera morada hizo su aparición. La música tétrica quedo a un lado dando paso a una canción hecha con instrumentos de viento

La chica era una hermosa y delicada hada, sus ropas eran tan ligeras como la seda y el tul, sus colores deslumbraban y técnicamente iba descalza, unas tobilleras con cascabeles tintineaban a cada paso que daba. Sus piernas no eran largas, pero el corte de la falda engañaba a la vista; Las luces revolotearon sobre ella deslumbrando con los brillos que simulaban tatuajes en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Todos lucieron encantados con su timidez natural, era como si realmente fuera una criatura feérica exhibida a simples mortales.

—¡Qué envidia! —murmuró Miku mordiendo un pañuelo al ver como la chica hacia una leve inclinación, deslumbrando con su vestuario.

Kaito y compañía no se abstuvieron de fotografiarla, en especial cuando la tenían por bastante tiempo frente a ellos. Ella tenía un rostro dulce y algo tímido, pero supo manejarse adecuadamente sobre el escenario encantando a todos

—Me preguntó cuándo saldrá Rin —comentó Kuroneko al ver como la pelimorada salía de escena, no sin antes dar un grácil giro para dar paso a su compañero y no golpearlo con sus inmensas alas de hada.

Nuevamente la ambientación cambio y las luces fueron acompañadas de sombras y figuras algo retorcidas. El chico que modelaba estaba disfrazado como el sombrerero loco, con su cabello largo suelto y algo alborotado, una delgada línea atravesaba su ojo derecho y sombras oscuras rodeaban sus ojos dándole un aire mortecino. Sus prendas rozaban lo funerario, pero con tonos azules incluidos, el pantalón jugaba con las rayas blanco y negro haciendo contraste con el chaleco azul marino que usaba, su camisa era cubierta en gran medida por el saco oscuro ricamente adornado y destrozado en partes, dándole un aire tenebroso.

—Pronto, espero —respondió Gumi atenta a los movimientos del chico, quien en ese momento tomaba el ala de su sombrero de copa y lo inclinaba ligeramente hacía el frente, ocultando parcialmente su mirada azulada de la multitud. Eso era tan endemoniadamente seductor y atrayente.

Incluso Lenka se había acercado al borde de su asiento para poder ver mejor, si no mal recordaba era Ikune Ren, un modelo que le gustaba en gran medida, era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo y en directo. El castaño hizo girar el bastón que portaba en la mano de forma eficiente y con el apunto a un chica entre la multitud que casi se desmaya cuando le dio una sonrisa tanto juguetona como espeluznante.

—Ahora, la perdición en la que todo hombre desea caer —exclamó el demonio repentinamente emocionado, el joven Ikune ya emprendía su salida cuando una silueta oscura se abrió paso con sensuales contorneos de caderas y una sonrisa bastante tentadora —, nuestra deseada y cruel amante, el súcubo —agregó al la pelirroja abrirse camino en la pasarela

Una multitud de silbidos y gritos masculinos se elevaron al ver a la ardiente Cul enfundada en ese traje tan provocativo. Alas rotas, cuero y ligeros, esa presencia tan suya que llamaba la atención. Gumi no tardó en casi brincar en su asiento, se abalanzo sobre el respaldo de Kaito y con alegría y ojos destellantes soltó un chillido de emoción

—¡Se los dije! —habló por sobre la música, sus amigos apenas le prestaron atención, estaban bobos con los movimientos de la pelirroja, quien disfrutaba las miradas sobre su persona —, el bondage nunca falla

Miku debía reconocer que Mayu sabía lo que hacía, no encontró imperfecciones en los diseños, todos hasta el momento habían sido de su agrado, pero no le daría la victoria hasta ver a Rin, debía hacerle justicia a su amiga, o de lo contrario estaría decepcionada de la diseñadora.

La multitud de testosterona se lamento cuando la provocativa súcubo se vio abandonando la pasarela, incluso Kaito lamento su perdida en voz alta ganándose una mirada fiera de la Hatsune.

La música que había acompañado a la ardiente demonio fue sustituida por un tono similar a los empleados en carnavales dando la ilusión de estar en una feria llena de juegos mecánicos y golosinas por doquier; El chico que le acompaño dejo sin aliento a la mayoría de los presentes, fácilmente se podría decir que era un bishonen, su rostro era delicado y similar al de una chica, complexión delgada, pero tenía un aire que intimidaba un poco. Incluso su porte demostraba orgullo solo perteneciente al grupo masculino

—Es Lucius Seine —suspiro una chica junto a Len llamando su atención

El vestuario era digno de admirar, su traje era el de un anfitrión de circo, saco negro con la cola dividida en varios trozos que se iban encendiendo de un color rojo sangre, mangas acampanadas y con encajes blancos y adornos dorados. Un pañuelo de color fucsia se derramaba desde su cuello hasta su pecho, contrastando con el blanco de su camisa. Incluso las botas blancas con listones fucsia daba la ilusión de que era alto y los pantaloncillos cortos dejaban ver algo de piel antes de llegar a las medias traslucidas y a los adornos en forma de cruz.

—Hermoso —susurró Lenka absorta en la mirada escarlata, era como ver un atardecer en pleno apogeo, sus cabellos melocotón pálido eran sujetos por un sombrerito con una coqueta pluma violeta en él.

La lluvia de flashes abrió fuego cuando el chico se detuvo en el extremo demostrando lo bien que lucía con las ropas confeccionadas, una sonrisa de soberbia lo acompañaba. Era popular entre el campo de trabajo, tanto o igual que Rin. Las luces se movieron frenéticas sobre el escenario cuando Lucius giro sobre sus talones y la cola de su saco se agito en el aire simulando llamas voraces. Mikuo y Miku se inclinaron nuevamente interesados en el vestuario, Kaito y Gumi no perdieron oportunidad de fotografiar al escarlata, incluso Lenka saco su celular y aprovecho el efecto de las luces para tener una buena toma.

—Aquí esta nuestra bella e inocente —comentó el presentador sonriente cuando el cirquero se regresaba a las bambalinas. Las luces dieron de lleno a la siguiente modelo, quien sonrió tan pronto la multitud chilló su nombre — ¡Caperucita roja!

—¡Es Rin! —Miku gritó cuando la rubia se abrió camino con ligeros movimientos, parecía sacada del mismísimo cuento

Mikuo y Kaito le gritaron llamando su atención, sin más dejaron que las cámaras en sus manos hicieran el trabajo capturando la imagen de la Dankworth en ese disfraz, que Miku no dejaba de alabar, pues Mayu había hecho todo y más de lo que esperaba.

El vestuario era simple, pero sencillamente hermoso, era como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para la rubia, quien en ese momento estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos ahí. La blusa blanca tenía mangas rectas dejando descubiertos sus hombros, sobre ella un corsé negro con listones rojos formaban un patrón en V que lucía ajustado a la cintura, tiras negras pasaban a los costados de su pecho hasta anudarse en la parte posterior de su cuello. La falda roja —algo pomposa y justamente a la mitad del muslo— poseía una franja blanca cercana al borde y algunos listones negros. Usaba mallas negras un tanto traslucidas y botines de color chocolate.

La caperuza fue retirada de su cabeza cuando comenzó a modelar sus prendas ante los espectadores, la capa se vertía por sus hombros hasta un poco más abajo de la falda, asegurada sobre su pecho con un moño rojo. Dio un pequeño giro sobre sí misma haciendo que los volados se levantaran ligeramente, como si estuviera buscando una dirección en el horizonte poso su vista sobre sus amigos, quienes estaban fotografiándola como si fuera la única de todo el desfile. Con un ademán de despedida y con ligeros saltitos emprendió su regreso junto a Mayu.

—Perdonaré a Mayu —dijo Gumi cuando la rubia hubo desaparecido, ahora otro modelo disfrazado de segador de almas estaba en la pasarela.

Lenka la miro curiosa ante lo dicho.

—¿Por no haber disfrazado a la princesita de súcubo? —inquirió el ojirojo conociendo los pensamientos de su novia

Ella asintió fingiendo seriedad.

Después de todo el disfraz de caperucita le gusto, tanto o igual que a los chicos, quienes prácticamente derramaban baba sobre las cámaras y teléfonos, incluida Miku.

De alguna forma, suponía que Rin era su objeto y catalizador de fetichismos.

—o—

—¡Estuviste espectacular! —Miku chilló abrazando a la dulce caperucita roja. Como un felino se frotó en el pecho de Rin mientras murmuraba muchas cosas que apenas llegaban a los oídos de la rubia, está le devolvió el abrazo sin remedio, al parecer se quedaría bastante tiempo pegada a ella. Mikuo intentó separarlas, pero ante el agarre firme de la Hatsune se resigno a regañadientes.

¡Rin no era suya para que la acaparara tanto!

El grupo estaba fuera del salón donde se había llevado el desfile, la mayoría de los participantes estaban celebrando el éxito brindando con una copa de champagne junto a Mayu, Rin por su parte había decidido encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes la esperaron en la entrada.

—¿Todos los participantes asistirán a la fiesta? —preguntó Gumi curiosa.

No iba a negar que tenía ganas de fotografiarse con algunos modelos, ya sea por sus trajes o por su innegable atractivo, aunque claro, eso no lo diría tan abiertamente.

—Supongo —respondió Dankworth —, oficialmente todos están invitados

Kaito y Len celebraron la noticia, una fiesta con modelos lindas era algo que uno no se debía perder por nada del mundo, Lenka también se alegro por ello, el chico del carnaval le había llamado la atención y poder platicar con Ikune Ren tampoco le sonaba mal.

—Por cierto —comentó Rin cayendo en cuenta de algo — ¿donde se van a disfrazar?

Era cierto, ninguno de ellos llevaba disfraz.

Len y Gumi se cargaban una sudadera, nada inusual. Miku iba con una blusa algo ligera y shorts cortos, Kaito también usaba una sus playeras de manga 3/4 a juego con su bufanda y Mikuo vestía vaqueros y camisa arremangada; Kuroneko solo seguía su habitual uso de colores oscuros y Lenka vestía una falda con botones y una blusa color perla con moño en su pecho, lo único diferente era que su flequillo alborotado estaba controlado y peinado con un vereda de lado.

—Kuroneko ah traído al monstruo —comentó Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin asintió recordando el auto, un Cadillac escalade de color negro que a veces usaban para sus salidas grupales. Len soltó un silbido por lo bajo ante la mención. Los hermanos por su parte habían llevado su AVO amarillo.

—Nos cambiaremos en mi casa —anunció Gumi. Era la que vivía más cercana al Meltdown, todos habían cargado sus cosas en el auto con esa intención.

—¿Vienes o te vemos ahí? —preguntó Miku soltándola.

Si fuera por ella se la llevaría consigo, pero Rin ya estaba arreglada, su disfraz estaba impecable, de eso se habían ocupado Ann y Mako cuando se retiraron. Si la llevaban a casa de Gumi seguramente se aburriría de esperar. Se lo pensó un momento, Sonika asistiría a la fiesta por lo que tendría compañía, Matsuda también estaría allí.

—Los veo ahí —habló segura antes de despedirlos.

El grupo se dirigió a los autos aparcados entre bromas y empujones, no sin antes recordarle a la rubia que estuviera atenta a su móvil. Rin elevó la mirada hacía el oscurecido cielo, apenas eran las diez de la noche y las estrellas ya parecían brillar tan emocionadas como ella.

La noche apenas comenzaba

—o—

El Meltdown estaba apenas despertando cuando el pequeño grupo de participantes puso un pie en él, la música ya estaba sonando y las luces parpadeaban dando algo de ambientación e invitando a las personas a bailar. A donde quiera que mirara se encontraba con disfraces llenos de color y maquillaje para fiestas. Algunos eran mejores que otros, otros más simples pero llamativos, por ejemplo el chico que paseaba disfrazado de pitufo en el ala este, su piel era de un vibrante azul.

La editorial que había patrocinado el desfile de Mayu no tuvo reservas cuando rento el local, incluso lo habían decorado con telarañas y serpentinas, algunas figuras tenebrosas en algunas esquinas. La barra servía bebidas un tanto exóticas y acordes a la temporada. Los invitados al evento consistían principalmente en los empleados, también los participantes del desfile y uno que otro reportero de los medios. En la puerta un gran gorila recibía las invitaciones, su rostro serio y con esas cejas fruncidas todo el tiempo.

Rin había estado tranquilamente charlando con Sonika y Mayu, incluso Ikune Ren se había unido a ellas. Cul por otra parte se había alejado lo suficiente para darle un respiro de su irritante presencia, después de lo ocurrido no deseaba verla, si volvía a tocar el tema de la vez pasada tan abiertamente ella misma se encargaría de dejarla sin su melena rojiza. Todo iba bien, aun no se le antojaba bailar y el vaso de vodka que tenía en la mano aun no bajaba lo suficiente como el de sus compañeros.

—¡Ren! —una voz femenina hizo que el sombrero volteara llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros se acerco al pequeño círculo con una sonrisa, su vestido celeste y el delantal blanco junto a las medias rayadas indicaban que era la traviesa Alicia. Sin demora abrazo al castaño dejándolo algo aturdido y con los brazos en el aire.

—Nami-chan, que gusto verte —saludó Mayu cubriendo su sonrisa con un abanico lleno de plumas y adornos de pedrería. Ella había optado por ser una refinada dama del siglo XVIII —, que bueno que has llegado, muchas de las señoritas aquí presentes intentan hacerse con tú prometido —agregó amable causando que la morena frunciera el ceño adorablemente.

—Eso nunca —habló segura a la vez que se abrazaba fuertemente del brazo de Ikune.

Ella era Utaune Nami, la segunda hija del Grupo Utaune, el cual tenia dominio en la exportación e importación de productos de Japón al mundo y viceversa, ella recientemente había sido prometida a Ren, claro, después de un contrato entre las familias de los chicos. Ninguno se opuso, ambos eran algo así como una pareja informal, al menos hasta ese entonces.

—Rin, Sonika —saludó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Nami asistía de vez en cuando a los desfiles de Ren, por lo que estaba familiarizada con las dos mujeres, Mayu por otra parte era su modista personal —, ¿Qué tal el desfile? Estoy segura que fue un éxito

—Excelente, después de todo es de Mayu de quien hablamos —contestó la peliverde bebiendo de su vaso.

—Incluso ahora los diseños de Mayu siguen dando de qué hablar —agregó Rin al ver como muchos de los presentes cuchicheaban acerca de ellos, incluso algunos les tomaban fotos.

Nami asintió al notar que la rubia tenía razón.

Para su desgracia muchas miradas iban dirigidas a su prometido, quien estaba tan distraído que no notaba que prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada.

—Quiero bailar —avisó arrastrando al chico a la pista de baile, tenía que dejar claro que Ikune Ren era solo suyo.

La pareja se alejo y perdió entre las mesas y más allá del montón de personas disfrazadas dejando a las tres chicas con tentativas ganas de romper en carcajadas. El pobre Ren era fácilmente mangoneado cuando Nami se ponía celosa y posesiva, aunque generalmente la que caía en los encantos contrarios era ella.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que a él le espera una buena noche

Sin agregar ninguna palabra más las tres bebieron el resto de sus vasos. Rin soltó un suspiro tan pronto el calor del alcohol desapareció de su garganta. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir otro trago, tan pronto dejo el vaso sobre la barra le tendieron otro listo para ser bebido.

Beber hasta emborracharse no estaba en sus planes, así que excusándose con sus compañeras emprendió camino al baño para evitar otra ronda. Meltdown estaba a mitad de su capacidad, así que tuvo que abrirse paso y aguantar una que otra petición de fotografiarla, la gran mayoría de chicos. Algunos le pedían que posara o simplemente se acercaban a ella y sin ninguna reserva pasaban sus manos por su cintura o cadera, uno que otro había sido lo bastante audaz para tocar más de lo debido, ganándose por supuesto pisotones o golpes "accidentales". Cuando llego al baño ya no quería saber nada más de cámaras o móviles con ellas. Por suerte la noche apenas comenzaba, o de lo contrario el baño seria un cuarto minado de vomito y una larga fila para ingresar, seguramente de 30 minutos de espera. En los lavabos un pequeño grupo platicaba mientras se retocaban el maquillaje, así que le fue fácil pasar desapercibida.

—Defoko-chan —llamó cuando la vio, literalmente acorralada por un trió de chicos. La pobre chica estaba en una esquina, casi oculta por los cuerpos masculinos. Un elfo, un zorro y un Freddy Krueger, vaya combinación.

Defoko la miro entre aliviada y a punto de llorar. Ella era algo similar a Lenka en personalidad, solo que la pelimorado era más abstraída y tímida en exceso, solo en el escenario parecía tener algo de valor.

—R-Riliane-san

—Te eh estado buscando, Mayu quiere verte —mintió, no tenía que ser genio para adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan pronto salió del sanitario se encontró con esa extraña imagen, que a decir verdad no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

La caperucita tomó a la hada de la mano y sin dedicarles una mirada a los chicos avanzó hacía la mesa de Sonika y Mayu.

—Espera, nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo el chico disfrazado de zorro cortándoles el paso, una sonrisa falsa estaba en su boca cuando sus amigos lo flanquearon en apoyo — ¿quieres unirte? Aunque creo que solo nos bastaría contigo —agregó en un intento vano de llamar su atención

Rin le dio una mirada acida.

Defoko a su lado se escondió detrás de ella cuando el trió avanzo con intención de acorralarlas en el mismo sitio. Las luces estrambóticas ya estaban encendidas, así que alguien apenas notaria lo que estaba sucediendo. La música de seudo latina resonaba entre las paredes haciendo que incluso ellas sintieran las vibraciones en sus cuerpos.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Agregó Rin con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad—, ni siquiera podrían satisfacerme en lo más mínimo

Con la frente en alto avanzó rompiendo la formación de los chicos, quienes la miraron algo boquiabiertos a sus palabras. De un jalón hizo que Defoko quedara al frente, la mesa de Sonika estaba a algunos metros, solo tenían que rodear la pista de baile

—Adelántate —ordenó cuando notó que los chicos aun las seguían, seguramente los había provocado con lo dicho —, están junto a la barra, del lado izquierdo

La ojivioleta asintió antes de emprender el camino, un par de veces volteo para ver a Rin, ella la despidió con un movimiento indicándole que se diera prisa. Tan pronto las campanas en los tobillos de la chica dejaron de sonar Rin se internó en la pista de baile para perder al trió disparejo.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras avanzaba entre los cuerpos danzantes, a lo lejos vislumbro a Nami y a Ren, ellos bailaban algo pegados a pesar de ser Fireball lo que sonaba. Seguramente por idea de la Utaune; Mientras bailaba Freddy Krueger se acerco por detrás y rodeo su cintura con su brazo, pegándola contra el cuerpo masculino.

—Suéltame —demandó al sentir como la cadera del chico empujaba hacía ella, Rin detestaba bailar de esa forma, le parecía extremadamente vulgar.

—Ni lo sueñes —susurro volviendo a rozarse contra ella. Su mano libre se deslizo por sobre la pierna femenina, donde la mano de ella se encargo de frenarla de un manotazo

—Hombre, la atrapaste antes que yo —se quejo el chico disfrazado de elfo al ver como Rin trataba de alejarse del contacto. Dankworth sintió el enojo burbujear en ella, sin tentarse un poco enterró las uñas en el brazo de sujeto, quien prácticamente la arrojo hacia el suelo, si no fuera porque el espacio era estrecho se hubiera dado de bruces.

—Perra —ladró al ver sangrar las heridas

Rin ni floja ni perezosa comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud al ver que no le dejarían salirse con la suya. ¡Ella solo se había defendido! Era culpa de sus estúpidas hormonas de hombre, después de todo era lo único que podía esperar en una disco, ahora sin Mikuo a su lado solo podía esperar perderlos. Estaba a punto de salir de la pista cuando un jalón la hizo regresar, el moño de la capa casi la asfixia.

—¿Te has perdido pequeña caperucita? —preguntó con fingida inocencia el zorro de hacía rato, en sus manos aun estaba parte de su capa roja

Estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario mordaz cuando un peso extraño se instalo en sus hombros y le dio un apretón juguetón a su hombro. Inevitablemente pensó en Mikuo, pero al alzar la mirada unos ojos rojizos la recibieron. El rostro se inclinó hacía ella dejando al zorro algo aturdido al ver el beso

—Te eh estado buscando —agregó al separarse y sostener su mentón.

Dankworth estaba igual de aturdida y perdida que el zorro acosador, la sonrisa en los labios de Matsuda se borró cuando notó que parte del vestuario de Rin estaba siendo tocado por el otro chico

—Tetsu, puedes soltar a mi novia —dijo dirigiéndose a él

El aludido soltó la capa inmediatamente. Su mirada parda paso de ella a Matsuda, aun sin creerse lo dicho. Rin prefirió guardar silencio. Apoyo su mano en el pecho del peliazul para darle algo de credibilidad.

—¿Tienes novia? —inquirió Tetsu incrédulo

Matsuda asintió, sus brazos apretaron a Rin contra él, no tan fuerte, no tan suave

—Sí, llevamos unas semanas saliendo —comentó rascándose la cabeza —¿No es así Rin?

Ella asintió a la vez que sonreía, pero su mirada era tan atroz como la que le dedico a Len cuando la hubo tirado en la cama. Rin no era de las que perdonara tan fácilmente, en especial cuando la trataban de esa forma

—Cariño —habló dirigiéndose a Matsuda —, vamos a bailar

El chico asintió, con un ademán se despidió de su compañero de trabajo —supuso Rin— y la guio nuevamente entre los cuerpos algo sudorosos. La música seguía siendo latina, pero no tan movida como la canción anterior, las parejas y grupos de baile se movían más lento, sensuales y tentadores. Matsuda era el único sin disfraz, sus ropas eran simples, casi casuales.

—¿Por qué no estás disfrazado? —preguntó curiosa mientras bailaban.

A diferencia de los trogloditas anteriores, Matsuda no la había tocado como si fuera un objeto público que cualquiera podría tocar o tener, bailaba frente a ella, a escasa distancia, pero no la tocaba a menos que ella diera pie a ello

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello, marcando el ritmo de las caderas —, pensé que estarías molesta por el beso

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo que era grosero contestar con otra pregunta —agregó al sentir las manos masculinas en su cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente. Rin deslizo sus manos por los hombros y se sujeto de ellos cuando el coro resonó haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más firmes y sensuales —; no estoy molesta por el beso —murmuró acercándose a él para que la escuchara —, solo fue en la mejilla

Era cierto, Matsuda no la había besado como propiamente se dice. Solo había aparentado besarla. Debía admitir que el gesto la tomo por sorpresa, pero se lo agradecía, al menos se había quitado de encima a esos chicos. Incluso había mentido diciendo que eran pareja para cubrirla

—Bien, eso me reconforta —comentó sonriente.

La música nuevamente cambio, pero conservo ese tinte de sensualidad. Ella conocía esa canción, era de un grupo americano que estaba de moda. Emocionada giro entre los brazos de su acompañante y su cuerpo se movió embrujado por el ritmo y el volumen

—¿Entonces me dirás? —volvió a preguntar mientras danzaba con Matsuda sosteniéndola de las caderas

—Pero si estoy disfrazado —contestó ganándose una mirada de Rin por sobre su hombro, sus cabellos rubios se agitaban con sus movimientos —, soy un asesino serial

Ella no encontró nada de asesino serial en él, se veía como usualmente se esperaba ver a Matsuda, camisa de cuadros, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, nada fuera de lo usual.

—¿Dónde está lo asesino?

—Ese es el secreto —Matsuda dejaba que ella siguiera movimiento su cuerpo entre sus manos. Rin poso sus palmas en las de él y agito su pelvis en cuando el coro escapo de sus labios, ella se estaba divirtiendo, lo suficiente para apenas notar que los otros le lanzaban miradas hambrientas. Ella era una caperucita roja que no solo los lobos buscaban comer —, los asesinos aparentan ser personas normales como tú o como yo —susurró en su oreja, sus ojos rojizos barrieron a todo aquel que pretendía acercarse cuando la música terminara.

Rin soltó un ligero _¡Oh!_ Antes de reír.

—Touché

El calor se deslizaba por su cuerpo en forma de una capa de sudor, no había bailado la gran cosa, pero en medio de esa infinidad de personas era inevitable no sentirse algo caliente, es decir, la atmosfera lo ameritaba. La voz de Pharrel Williams resonaba en las bocinas haciendo que su alrededor se alborotara un poco, de pronto las parejas se habían separado, un chico disfrazado de una cajetilla de cigarrillos bailaba imitando el video musical, las personas le habían dado espacio suficiente mientras lo animaban con aplausos. Rin se animó nuevamente y con un ligero empujón alejo a Matsuda de sí y comenzó a ejecutar un baile improvisado con movimientos juguetones, su amigo no tardó en seguirla, igual de sonriente.

Ella se acerco lentamente al peliazul sin dejar de bailar, invitándolo a acercarse con su dedo índice, se sacudió suavemente al ver que Matsuda respondía a su llamado; de un tirón se vio nuevamente en sus brazos mientras se balanceaban de un lado al otro, Rin reía divertida cuando la hizo girar sobre sí misma, una y otra vez hasta que se sintió mareada. Los brazos masculinos se volvieron a cerrar en su cintura cuando _Blurred lines_ se abrió paso en la pista.

Sus caderas se movieron a juego, siguiendo el ritmo lento e insinuante.

—I know you want it, you're a good girl —cantó el asesino que no tenía nada de tal.

Rin sonrió tan pronto cruzo sus brazos sobre su vientre y la tomo de las manos en un abrazo, comenzaron a mover lentamente las caderas siguiendo la voz de Robin Thicke. Entre las personas le pareció ver una melena familiar, el color aguamarina de Miku y Mikuo lo reconocería donde fuera.

Matsuda soltó el abrazo y la hizo girar de un latigazo, sosteniendo aun su mano como único contacto. Rin buscó entre los disfrazados a sus amigos pero no dio con ninguno. Estaba en eso cuando un tirón la hizo dar un par de giros en sentido contrario alejándola de Matsuda, su cintura se vio rodeaba por unos nuevos brazos y un aroma familiar inundó su olfato.

Frunció el ceño automáticamente, ya lo consideraba algo natural al estar a su lado.

Len la tenia abrazada tal cual Matsuda anteriormente. Sus manos firmemente sujetas entre las contrarias dejándola a merced de él, quien la mecía simulando bailar mientras la arrastraba fuera de la pista. Ella se removió entre sus brazos para que la soltara, pero solo consiguió un movimiento similar a un sacudir de hombros.

Por sobre la música escuchó la risa de Len, se estaba burlando de ella, nuevamente.

Rin plantó sus pies en el suelo para que la dejara, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho, el Kagamine contrarresto aquello elevándola un poco hasta que sus pies quedaron sobre los contrarios, similar a un juego infantil.

—Sí sigues intentando escapar te comeré —amenazó con voz sugestiva, apretándola contra sí.

Efectivamente, él estaba dispuesto a comerla si se negaba, después de todo era el depredador natural de la caperucita roja. Un lobo

Solo entonces se quedo quieta.

Se dejo hacer, aun irritada por esas libertades que él se tomaba para con ella.

—Good girl~ —felicitó con una sonrisa satisfecha

—¡Rin! —llamó Matsuda llegando hasta ella. Tan pronto desapareció de su lado comenzó a buscarla, fue difícil entre las luces y los disfraces, pero la capa roja fue suficiente para hallarla.

Su mirada se endureció cuando notó que el Kagamine la sostenía contra sí de forma intima. Len se deleito con su expresión cuando hundió su nariz entre los cabellos rubios, aspirando el aroma de femenino. Olía a perfume y sudor.

—Matsuda —saludo alegre y con una sonrisa. Seguramente lo había hecho preocupar cuando fue raptada por Len; el chico le prestó atención abandonando su duelo de miradas con el rubio —, me temo que seguiremos bailando luego, ahora estoy algo ocupada —se disculpó apenada

Len no espero nada más y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—¡Len! —se quejó al notar lo grosero que estaba siendo

Matsuda avanzó algunos pasos con intención de hacer que la soltara cuando ella lo reprendió, más antes de poder decir algo un click resonó en su cabeza dejándolo algo aturdido y repentinamente enfurecido, ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo tomó del hombro e hizo que se encontraran cara a cara.

—Suéltala ahora —ordenó enfadado.

El rubio lo miro sin gracia alguna, completamente sereno.

—No —sentenció bajo la mirada zafiro de Rin y la sangrienta de Matsuda.

El peliazul apretó los dientes, sopeso la idea de arrebatársela, pero eso podría lastimar a Rin. Ella por su parte se quedó callada, incapaz de encontrar pies ni cabeza a la actitud repentina de su amigo.

En medio de las luces parpadeantes y los bailarines acalorados Matsuda tomó a Len de la camisa y lo acercó a él con fuerza. Rin había sido liberada y empujada detrás del cuerpo del Kagamine para protegerla tan pronto notó los pasos pesados y esa mirada colérica. Ella intentó moverse, pero el agarre de Len le impidió avanzar o soltarse.

—¿Qué pretendes Kagamine? —cuestionó el ojirojo entre dientes, el solo verlo junto a la rubia le infundía ganas de golpearlo —, Ambos sabemos que solo la usaras y desecharas tan pronto obtengas lo que quieres—acusó apretando más el agarre.

Él solo la heriría, estaba seguro. Eso lo enfurecía, Rin merecía a alguien mejor, no a alguien que buscara satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Si permanecía junto al Kagamine solo terminaría con el corazón roto.

Len no contesto, solo se limitó a devolverle la mirada, el desinterés era todo lo que reflejaba.

—¡Contesta maldición! —espetó sacudiéndolo.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a notar la riña y a alejarse paulatinamente de ellos, algunos intimidados y otros curiosos se mantuvieron cerca.

Rin permanecía quieta y algo confundida por lo dicho por Matsuda ¿Cómo sabía que Len era un Kagamine si ninguno había dicho algo al respecto? prestó atención mientras rogaba en sus adentros que no se agarraran a golpes.

—No tienes oportunidad, nadie la tiene —expresó Len con una sonrisa confiada

Él se encargaría de que ella no se fijara en nadie más. Solo debía pensar en él, solo sería de él.

Matsuda levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo cuando la voz de Rin lo hizo detenerse. Ella estaba ahí, escuchando su conversación. Su mirada zafiro lo miraba como si no lo reconociera después de tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos en sus breves encuentros, ella en ninguna ocasión lo había visto actuar así, él siempre había sido amable, algunas veces travieso y bromista, pero nunca violento o furioso.

—Detente —volvió a repetir tirando del rubio a su lado para evitar que lo golpeara —, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte —agregó en voz baja.

Eso fue suficiente para que lo soltará.

Matsuda podía sentir la mirada incrédula y decepcionada de Rin, quien era alejada de él por Len. Ella no protesto como las veces anteriores, solo siguió avanzando entre la multitud que les abría paso. El Kagamine le dedico una última mirada, el pobre chico parecía devastado ante la sola idea de que ella lo odiara, eso le causo gracia.

Len movió los labios mientras le sonreía en superioridad. El mensaje estaba ahí, y de alguna forma eso solo lo dejaba más vacio de lo que se sintió cuando Rin se puso del lado del rubio.

«Ella es mía»

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bien, primero que nada tienen que agradecer a mi querida Lectora fantasma, ella fue la causante de que publicara tan rápido, el saber que uno de mis lectores sin cuenta y fantasmas por sobre todo se toma la molestia de opinar me animo demasiado. **

**¿Y saben que más? **

**No eh visto Sinsajo aun *grita completamente frustrada***

**Me enferme y la doctora me mando cuarentena y el uso de un parche medico, estaba que me llevaban los mil infiernos, incluso ahora que estoy casi en su totalidad recuperada no lo eh visto, me prometieron llevarme mañana, ya veremos si se me hace.**

**En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **

**¿Odian más o igual a Len? En serio no pensé que le detestaran tan rápido, el plan era ese, pero no imagine que fuera tan pronto, aun les espera más. **

**Solo puedo decirles que en siguiente capitulo Cul hará de las suyas como demonio atormentador de Rin, y la fiesta sigue, por supuesto que será interesante y ¿dramático? ni yo lo sé, pero el final de él ya lo tengo claro en mi cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen ser la persona feliz que intento volver a ser.**

**Citlalli Mildred . PL: **Pues ahí tienes las cosas, y aun faltan más. Pues yo tampoco creí que le contestara, ambas nos sorprendimos, después de todo Rin es orgullosa. No es de las que se dejan someter, ahora lo sabe Len xD

**Lilliamne: **Tengo planeado agregar algo después de la fiesta, pero ya tienes una pista con lo sucedido con Matsuda, los Kagamine no son buenos para Rin. Bueno, en unos capítulos si no es que en dos o tres se explica porque Rinto le mueve tanto el tapete, Len es Len xD

Sí, pobre de ella, me da penita, pero bueno :c

**Sychronicity girl: **¿Te eh dicho que me gusta tu nombre? xD

Siempre que lo leo me recuerda a las hermosas canciones de la saga.

Síp, cualquiera se molestaría si intentaran propasarse con uno, en especial la persona que no te cae tan bien que digamos. Y por desgracia Len es Len, seguirá siendo un maldito hasta el final, solo espero que lo perdonen luego.

Gracias por tu pésame, aun sigo algo frustrada por los libros :c

**Leah Knightwalker: **Me hace feliz que te guste, y me da alegría ser la causante de tu interés por el fandom, espero que tus expectativas sean llenadas. Te recomiendo a escritoras como Lilliamne.

Lo sé, mi Len no es nada lindo, siento lastima de que todos estén contra él, pero en el fondo no es tan malo. Imaginarlo meandose en los pantalones me dio risa, gracias por la imagen mental. Rinto si es arrebatado, pero porque cree que nadie se resistirá a él, ya luego veremos que tal le va y como lo juzgan.

¿verdad que sí? Mothy eligió un bonito nombre para darle a Rin en su novela, me encanta. Con respectó a la corrección por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario, gracias por señalar mi error, ya lo corregí. Si no te molesta ¿te puedo betear para algunas otras cosas en alemán? todas para la historia, claro.

Aquí tienes tu actualización espero que la disfrutes :)

**Lectora Fantasma: **Tú eres la causante de la actualización, aquí tienes tu continuación.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho cuando estaba algo deprimida por las cosas de la vida. Espero nos sigamos leyendo seguido.

**Muchas gracias por las visitas. Lector fantasma, se que estas ahí aun cuando no comentes, aun así tienes mi aprecio, siéntete libre de comentar cuando quieres. Me gustaría leer tu opinión algún día.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero sea pronto.**

**Pc fuera.**


	6. Erase una vez Parte III

**¡Hola frijolitos! **

**Nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, lo que daría porque fuera mío. Habría mucho Kagamine couple entre otros.

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VI**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

—Rin —saludó Lenka al verla acercarse al grupo junto a su hermano.

Sus amigos habían elegido una mesa cercana a la barra con una vista plena de la pista de baile y el escenario más adelante. Una botella de vodka y otra de whisky estaba dispuesta junto a una cubeta con hielo y varios vasos, los jugos estaban en el otro extremo.

—Chicos —Rin saludó al verlos ya dispuestos en los asientos. Como estaban contiguos a la barra tenían en su poder un par de asientos altos y los demás bajos como la mesita. Len estaba a su lado, después de haber abandonado la pista de baile ninguno dijo nada, ella porque realmente no sabía que decir o pensar con lo sucedido con Matsuda, es decir, no podía reclamarle nada al Kagamine, Matsuda fue quien había empezado y casi dado el primer golpe. Si no fuera porque ella había intervenido en ese mismo momento los estarían sacando a patadas del establecimiento.

—¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? —inquirió Kaito curioso, desde su puesto habían podido ver como un pequeño grupo se formaba para ver algo sumamente interesante.

Aparto la vista de su amigo disfrazado de vampiro, no le apetecía admitir que estaba involucrada en ello, si Mikuo lo supiera la mataría, no, más bien mataría a Matsuda y después a ella.

—Un chico hacía algo de break dance —respondió Len encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin asintió y siguió la mentira, si él también consideraba prudente ocultar ese pequeño encuentro quien era ella para desmentirlo. El rubio Kagamine tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas, en menos de lo que Rin podía contar del uno al cinco ya tenía un vaso en su mano.

Parpadeo un par de veces para colaborar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

No le había prestado tanta atención después de su rapto y la charla con Matsuda, pero ahora que lo notaba se daba cuenta de que Len estaba disfrazado como lobo, más bien, como un lobo feroz. Su vestimenta era una playera de manga larga negra, tenía algunos cortes a lo largo de los brazos, sobre ella una camisa de color café con cortes en diagonal, como si fueran producto de un par de garras, y unos pantalones oscuro con varios bolsillos. En su cuello portaba un collar similar al de un perro y sus orejas eran de color chocolate, nada que ver con su rubia cabellera. Cuando habló para pedir algo más de hielo pudo notar que tenia colmillos, no tan grandes pero si obvios. Su mirada azulada se entrecerró acusadora cuando Len le sonrió y levanto el vaso como si estuviera brindando por algo, disfraces a juego con él era tan desagradable como comer del inodoro. Rápidamente volvió su vista a Mikuo, este bebía de su trago

—¿Por qué no me avisaron de su llegada? —dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Te llamamos, pero no contestabas —comentó algo disgustado. Rin a veces podía ser tan despistada, antes de despedirse le había recordado estar atenta a su celular, pero tal parecía que le entraba en un oído y le salía por el otro

Él estaba disfrazado del antagonista de Batman, el conocido y algo desquiciado Wason. Sus cabellos estaban echados hacía atrás, pero un mechón rebelde saltaba sobre su cara, y una sonrisa algo perturbadora trazada sobre su rostro pintando. El traje morado le quedaba bien y los guantes oscuros hacían parecer sus dedos más largos.

—Mi culpa entonces

Tomó asiento entre Lenka y Miku, quienes estaban disfrazadas de bruja y pirata correspondientemente. Ambas habían dejando su cabello suelto. El traje de Lenka era de cuello cerrado, pero dejaba el inicio de su pecho expuesto, incluso tenia esas botas altas con agujetas de un material reluciente, parecido al traje de Cul. Del sombrero colgaba una estrella.

—Toma —le ofreció Gumi un vaso de su preparado, al parecer ella era la encargada esa noche de su barra privada.

Kamui estaba disfrazada de una gata, literalmente; Las orejas eran blancas y usaba un vestido blanco junto a un chaleco verde con dorado, un gran cascabel colgaba en su collar. Y como toque usaba medias blancas hasta el muslo y tacones de un verde parecido al de su cabello; Kuroneko por otra parte le hacía honor a su nombre, la diferencia no era mucha a su usual yo, solo se había puesto unas orejas oscuras mientras sus prendas eran igual a las de siempre: camisa blanca con cortes y fondo de de rayas rojas y negras, pantalones carmesí, botas y una sudadera sin mangas con capucha de orejas de gato, además de su habitual collar de púas. Una cola delgada y negra pendía de su cadera, Gumi tenía una blanca.

Rin tomó el vaso entre sus manos y bebió un largo sorbo, estaba en una fiesta para divertirse, no para estar dándole vueltas a sus recientes problemas, que respondían al nombre de Matsuda. De alguna forma su repentino comportamiento la intimido, es decir, siempre lo había visto de una forma para ahora tener en su presencia semejante actitud, eso la descolocó, en especial cuando intento golpear a Len.

No lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, él siempre era amable.

Sus pensamientos se vieron pausados cuando el liquido se asentó en su estomagó. Ahora que lo notaba el vaso soltaba un condenado olor a vodka, estaba segura de que la mísera parte de jugo solo era para darle algo de color. Gumi le tendió otro vaso a Lenka, quien lo tomó algo indecisa. Antes de que la rubia le diera un sorbo Rin la tomo de la mano y se puso de pie llamando la atención no solo de la otra rubia, sino de todos sus compañeros de mesa

—Vamos a bailar —invitó evitando que la pobre Lenka terminara noqueada con el primer vaso.

Miku se les unió, ella había bajado la mitad su vaso, pero parecía estar como si nada.

Bien, mientras Miku siguiera de pie todo estaría bien, el punto era cuidar que Lenka no terminara por los suelos por culpa de Gumi.

—Esa canción me gusta —dijo animada la Kagamine tan pronto llegó a sus oídos el intro de _Timber_.

Tomo a sus amigas de las manos y las llevo a un espacio libre entre la multitud. Su menudo cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la melodía y conforme las voces de los dos cantantes se intercalaban ella se sacudía más, animada y divertida, sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, como ver a un hada bailar, no tan atrevida, pero tampoco santa. Rin y Miku no se quedaron atrás, contagiadas por la alegría de la Kagamine serpentearon entre ellas, movimientos lentos y pausados, pero no menos sensuales, sus faldas se rosaban una con otra mientras sus cabellos se agitaban a su ritmo.

Las personas a su alrededor las animaron cuando Miku y Rin se dieron la espalda y movieron las caderas, primero rápido, luego lento mientras bajaban de poco a poco para después volver a subir con ese vaivén tan tentador. No falto uno que otro que quiso acercárseles, pero tan pronto lo notaban comenzaban a buscar de pareja a una de ellas. Mientras bailaban sus pasos las llevaron al círculo donde Ikune y Nami bailaban acompañados de otros modelos, fueron bien recibidas entre ellos, en especial cuando Rin los presento. La música siguió sonando y ellas bailando, desde Cristina Aguilera hasta Beyonce y Lady Gaga. Se sacudieron, saltaron y menearon tal cual como se les dio la gana, algunas veces ganándose miradas atrevidas e insinuantes que prácticamente eran obviadas al estar tan concentradas en su propia diversión.

Consideraron suficiente cuando se sintieron pegajosas y la sed hizo mella en ellas.

Entre risas y bajo las luces regresaron a la mesa, ahí Kuroneko llevaba una batalla de resistencia con los chicos. Gumi permanecía siendo el árbitro y la encargada de las bebidas, habían bajado hasta un par de sorbos el Vodka y el Whisky estaba a la mitad.

Kaito ya comenzaba a presentar los síntomas de estar perdiendo, Len y Mikuo se mantenían firmes y Kuroneko estaba tan fresco como cuando había llegado

—Esto me está aburriendo —declaró la gata blanca algo fastidiada.

Era la única que no había elegido ir a la pista, Miku y las demás recién regresaban sudadas y acaloradas, las mejillas rojas y sus ropas siendo agitadas para aclimatarse. Los chicos habían sido abordados un par de veces por varias chicas para invitarlos a bailar, pero ellos las ignoraban como perfectos idiotas solo por seguir con la competencia.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Miku terminado su vaso de un sorbo.

Lenka y Rin lo bebían más lento, aunque eso significara que el calor les abrasara la garganta con mayor fuerza. Gumi sonrió de esa forma que te hacía querer no saber que pensaba, todo lo que pasaba por esa cabeza de cabellos verdes debería ser pensado diez veces antes de hacerlo

—Ronda de Shots —respondió asentando el resto de la botella de vodka frente a la aguamarina —, todos participan, sin excepción —ordenó pidiendo más vasos que no tardaron en ser proporcionados.

—No creo estar de acuerdo —intervino Len

—Todos son todos Len —Gumi ya servía las bebidas y las dejaba frente a cada uno —, se supone que estamos de fiesta, todos sabíamos que terminaríamos algo ebrios después de esto

—Un buen argumento —ofreció Kuroneko al ver que el Kagamine no decía nada — ¿Por qué no eres así de rápida al contestar las preguntas de los profesores?

—Porque esto es divertido, la maldad es lo que nos une —respondió dándole una sonrisa angelical que honestamente le dio escalofríos a más de uno

Bueno, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que salían, entre otras.

Todos tomaron sus vasos, algunos dudosos, otros más seguros. Al final el líquido desapareció de los pequeños vasitos para ser tragados de un solo sorbo. Rin y Gumi arrugaron el gesto tan pronto el sabor amargo del licor paso por su sistema, Lenka por otra parte se aguanto las ganas de escupirlo, Miku fue la única que lo paso como si fuera agua. Así duraron otras dos rondas más, pero a falta de Vodka usaron el resto del whisky.

—¿Cómo les puede gustar esto? —preguntó Lenka sirviéndose un poco de jugo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

No era muy afecta a las bebidas, de vez en cuando se le antojaba salir de fiesta con amigos como en ese momento, pero nunca había bebido más allá de un par de tragos, esa era la primera vez que se permitía beber un poco más de lo normal, aunque no tanto para rebasar ese fino hilo que separaba la consciencia de la inconsciencia, no le apetecía aparecer la mañana siguiente en el periódico. Len unas sillas más adelante la miro buscando comprobar su estado, aunque aun era demasiado pronto como para saberlo.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —contraataco Mikuo sonriente.

Gumi reconoció la música latina que predominaba, dejo su vaso y tomo a su novio con intensión de adentrarse a la selva danzante, esa era una perfecta ocasión para desligarse de sus responsabilidades como bartender y tener algo de diversión con su pareja

—Lo siento zanahorias, me voy de vacaciones —informó dirigiéndose a bailar

Miku barrio la mesa con su mirada, Mikuo aun no parecía tener ganas de bailar, su vista danzaba en su vaso con whisky como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a todas las interrogantes del mundo, Len y Kaito solo se limitaban a mirar la pista no tan convencidos, hombres tenían que ser.

—Nosotras también nos vamos, no es mi estilo quedarme a aburrirme a su lado —comentó tomando a Rin del brazo, está igualmente jaló a Lenka, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de terminar de beber el resto de su jugo.

Encontraron un sitio libre entre un cavernícola, una media naranja y un chocoroll.

No tardaron en volver a dejarse llevar, después de todo las tres tenían sus limitaciones olvidadas después de la ronda de shot. Lenka que al principio había sido algo tímida al bailar ya comenzaba a moverse con mayor ímpetu, su torso se mecía al igual que sus caderas dejando ver gratamente sus piernas con mayor frecuencia, Miku y Rin seguían juntas, ambas tenían experiencia anterior por lo que bailaban más seguras de sí y con meneos provocativos, no era un secreto el que se consideraran bonitas, después de todo una era una idol reconocida y la otra una modelo. Mientras bailaban entre ellas Kaito y compañía también se unieron al conglomerado junto a otras modelos, cada uno con una pareja que se encargaba de restregarse sin la menor vergüenza contra ellos. Los dos grupos no estaban muy separados, pero cada quien seguía con lo suyo. Ellas siguieron bailando sin prestar mayor atención a sus amigos, después de todo cada quien podía divertirse como se le diera la gana.

Estuvieron varios minutos siguiendo el ritmo de la música latina, agitando sus faldas y moviéndose lo mejor que podían, algunas veces jugaban entre ellas y reían, se meneaban como si estuvieran bailando con un chico al que querían provocar, Miku especialmente tenia movimientos más fluidos al tomar algunas clases de baile para sus conciertos. Las miradas y las invitaciones estaban sobre ellas al ser un grupo de chicas sin compañeros, incluso un mesero les había pasado un mensaje de unos chicos para invitarles un trago.

—Otra vez no —comentó Miku rodando los ojos.

¿Por qué todos los chicos pensaban que lograrían algo con ellas solo con un trago? Lo que querían era bajar un poco el alcohol, cosa que estaban logrando con el baile.

—Lo que necesitamos para evitar esto es una pareja —sugirió Lenka mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa donde las invitaban, no quería acercarse ahí, la primera y única vez en la que aceptaron un trago de chicos casi la besaban sin su consentimiento.

Len estaba tan ocupado bailando con una de las modelos que apenas le prestaba atención, estaba segura que si lo hubiera visto le hubiera tumbado dos dientes al aludido. Las tres miradas de color se deslizaron hacía Gumi y Kuroneko, ellos estaban bailando muy pegados, casi fundidos el uno contra el otro, las manos de Gumi sobre los hombros masculinos y los de él peligrosamente cerca de su trasero, bien, ellos eran pareja, no había nada de malo. Unírseles no era una opción, en especial no queriendo arruinar su momento, por otra parte estaban Mikuo, Len y Kaito, pero esos tres estaban tan ocupados babeando y toqueteando a sus compañeras que ni cuenta se daban de que ellas los estaban llamando.

—Bien, oficialmente estamos libres —Miku resopló resignada.

Eso solo podía significar que no había problema para que las abordaran si alguien quería, sin compañero de baile significaba que están solas y disponibles

—Entonces la única solución es decir que somos lesbianas —dijo Rin despegando la vista de sus inútiles amigos.

Miku y Lenka se miraron un momento y encogieron los hombros, no tenían queja acerca de la idea, al menos así las dejarían de estar invitando constantemente a mesas de desconocidos para ofrecerles licor a cambio de bailar o besos, en su defecto revolcones.

Después de eso todo aquel que se les acercaba era mandado a volar con las simples y certeras palabras:

—Soy lesbiana

—o—

—Muero de sed —Kaito se acerco a la mesa y sin miramientos bebió del vaso de Miku, quien no tardó en arrebatárselo.

Ellas llevaban cerca de media hora de haber dejado de bailar, se habían limitado a beber los restos del tequila que ellos habían dejado y a mirar a los demás en la pista. Charlaban acerca de los disfraces y hacían uno que otro comentario ingenioso de sus pasos de baile. Al menos estando en la mesa bebiendo dejaron de ser blanco constante de las miradas masculinas. Toda la farsa de lesbianismo la dejaron de lado cuando un vaquero le dijo a la Hatsune que él se encargaría de volverla heterosexual, no hace falta decir que la chica le dio un merecido golpe en el estomago cuando este intento ponerle las manos encima para enseñarle.

Miku era de temer cuando se enfada, incluso Rin y Mikuo preferían asumir una conducta pasiva cuando ella ardía en enojo, solo Kaito terminaba por desbordarla al no saber leer la atmosfera.

—Sí quieres beber consigue el tuyo propio —gruño la pirata bebiendo de su vaso hasta dejarlo vacio. Bastante tenia de los hombres esa noche

—¿Ya te aburriste de bailar? —preguntó Rin salvándolo de su próxima paliza.

La Hatsune aun estaba algo indignada, así que lo mejor era evitar que Shion hiciera preguntas acerca de su humor de perra de los infiernos. Lenka permaneció silenciosa mientras bebía de su vaso, lo mejor era esperar y ver si era necesaria su intervención.

—¿Quien se cansaría de bailar con modelos? —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se sirvió hielo y soda en un vaso libre, el tequila fue vertido rápidamente antes de apartarse de ellas —, lo siento pero me esperan —continuó levantando las cejas sugestivamente en dirección a su pareja de baile.

Las dos rubias y la agumarina lo vieron alejarse y reunirse con una chica que simulaba ser una conejita playboy, las manos masculinas rodearon la estrecha cintura y la acercaron hasta rozarse. Mikuo y Len estaban cerca, igualmente ocupados bailando con las otras dos amigas, en un intimo vaivén que dejaría a cualquier mojigato con la boca abierta y un terrible sonrojo; Gumi y Kuroneko habían desaparecido, vaya a saber a dónde, pero lo mejor era no indagar si no querían encontrarlos en algo comprometedor.

Miku entrecerró los ojos ante el panorama, si ellos se divertían ellas también lo harían de lo lindo. Se encargaría de demostrárselos.

Lleno nuevamente su vaso y lo bebió de un solo sorbo bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Rin y Lenka. Agito un poco su cabeza para asimilar el golpe de licor y se puso de pie como un resorte y la mirada firme, se conseguiría una pareja de baile costase lo que costase y se lo pasaría de maravilla tal y como Kaito.

—Iré a bailar —dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud nuevamente.

Las dos chicas la vieron bailar más suelta, la falda se mecía al ritmo de sus movimientos rápidos mientras se agitaba como un profesional de la danza, sin temor y totalmente libre, sus manos subieron y descendieron lentamente perfilando sus curvas a la vez que sus caderas se agitaron suavemente de un lado al otro cautivando las miradas de varios, no tardo en aparecer algún valiente que se atreviera a bailar con Miku, quien se dejo hacer tan pronto se vio entre brazos masculinos. La pareja hizo lo que la música dicto sin prestar atención a las miradas que le lanzaban a la aguamarina al bailar tan pegada y provocativa con un dichoso afortunado. Lástima que Kaito estaba tan ocupado con su pareja que apenas y recordaba a Miku.

Rin suspiro resignada ante la actitud infantil de su amiga, sin más remedio que ver que no hiciera algo estúpido que después lamentaría siguió su ejemplo bebiendo de un golpe lo que le quedaba, se hizo con un limón cortado y comió la pulpa para quitarse el sabor amargo del tequila, tomo a Lenka para no perderla de vista y una vez bajo las luces y la espuma preguntó:

—¿Quieres bailar con alguien más o seguir el teatro del lesbianismo?

La brujita rió ante sus palabras contagiando a Rin, cada vez que hablaban de eso le daba un ataque de risa, no sabía si era por el contexto o producto de tanto alcohol consumido, tal vez ambos

—Prefiero el lesbianismo que tener que bailar con un desconocido así —respondió lanzando una mirada a sus amigos y después a Miku y su pareja.

En todos los casos el contacto no era de su agrado, al menos no con un desconocido que lo único que quería hacer era tocar zonas que bajo ninguna otra circunstancia podría rozar, Lenka amaba su cuerpo, por eso mismo prefería que el tacto que sintiera fuera de alguien que realmente deseara que la tocara, y eso nadie lo sacaría de su cabeza aun ebria.

—Perfecto —contestó Rin sonriente.

—o—

—Al baño —dijo la caperucita tomando a Miku del brazo.

Cuando la Hatsune entendió a lo que se refería no dudo ni un momento en despachar a su compañero e ir con ellas al sanitario. Lenka era sostenida por ambas, cubría su boca mientras parecía luchar con las arcadas. Todo estaba perfectamente hacía unos minutos, la estaba pasando bien junto a Rin hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en su estomagó, eso empujo hasta su esófago quemando su garganta y deteniendo todo movimiento de baile.

Rin no tardó en reaccionar y adivinar de que se trataba, solía pasar cuando uno salía de fiesta algunas veces y no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades de bebida, Lenka aguanto bien hasta llegar a su destino, no sin antes una buena dosis de empujones y pisotones. Tal como predijo Rin había una larga cola para el baño, casi daba la vuelta al pasillo, el de los hombres por otra parte estaba casi vacío, vaya a saberse porque. Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en entrar, durante todo ese lapso Lenka había estado algo tranquila, parecía que su mareo ya había pasado. Tan pronto se hicieron de un cubículo Miku entro junto a la Kagamine para evitar un accidente. Rin quedó custodiando la puerta, ella aún no se sentía con ganas de devolver el estomagó, pero ya comenzaba a marearse un poco con el juego de luces.

—Mira lo que me encontré —dijo la odiosa voz de Cul tan pronto vio a Rin ahí —, a la zorra de Riliane

Rin rodo los ojos.

Y ella se creía libre esa noche de Cul.

—Y yo a una demonio idiota —murmuró ante la mirada carmesí

La mano de Cul se precipito contra la puerta detrás de ella en un golpe, muy cerca de su rostro. La pelirroja estaba ebria, el olor que desprendía se lo decía, por alguna razón la estrecha falda estaba más arriba que en un principio, Rin se hacía una idea del porque, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello. Cul se inclinó hacía ella con aire intimidador.

—Te crees la gran mierda porque tienes dinero —escupió en su cara. Las chicas que estaban ahí se quedaron calladas, todas las miradas sobre ellas —, déjame decirte que no eras la gran cosa, solo eres una puta que se cree señorita —continuó ante la mirada inquebrantable de Dankworth.

Rojo contra azul se enfrentó por largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad ante el expectante público, incluso las que estaban formadas afuera se habían asomado por la puerta, atentas a la charla.

—Todos sabemos que Yohio te dejo por eso, eres tan hipócrita que andabas con Mikuo Hatsune en su cara y quien sabe con cuantos más —confesó sonriente, la expresión que puso la rubia fue suficiente para deleitarse, su mandíbula se tenso y sus hombros temblaron —, él solo te regreso la moneda.

El sonido de la bofetada fue tal que incluso se escuchó por sobre la música que sonaba, Rin aun mantenía la mano levantada cuando se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento se había vuelto acción, Cul tenía un brillante color rojo en su mejilla, tan rojo como su cabello, su rostro desviado a un lado por la fuerza del golpe.

—Nunca puedes quedarte callada ¿verdad? —interrogó mirándola furiosa.

Esa era la última gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia para con ella. Cul se lo merecía, eso le gritaba su interior que se retorcía en enfado y en algo más que aun le dolía admitir

La mano de la pelirroja se precipito sobre los cabellos rubios y dio un tirón fuerte haciéndola chillara de dolor. Ella le regreso el ataque, ambas arañando y jalando sus ropas y cabello en un intento de defenderse de la otra. Algunas presentes intentaron separarlas, pero las chicas estaban tan concentradas en su pleito que cada vez que alguien las tocaba terminaba siendo repelida.

—¡Basta! —gritó Miku tan pronto salió del cubículo de donde estaba. Lo que menos esperaba encontrar cuando escucho todo el ajetreo era a Rin peleando como toda una gata con Cul.

No dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a las dos y separar a Cul de Rin de un tirón de cabello, Lenka, que para entonces ya estaba algo mejor se encargó de la otra, quien pareció reaccionar tan pronto Kagamine llamo su nombre.

La Hatsune no tardó en someter a la pelirroja contrala pared, sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda mientras su pecho era aplastado contra la pared inmovilizándola.

—No vuelvas a poner tus manos en ella —dictó furiosa.

Conocía a Cul, por eso mismo no era santa de su devoción. Era una bruja para con Rin y con casi todos los demás. Cul era una envidiosa de primera, no le sorprendía nada que se metiera constantemente con la rubia, incluso solía buscarle pelea a ella misma cuando se cruzaban, la bruja era todo un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

—Hatsune tenía que ser —masculló apretando los dientes — ¿Qué se siente ser el perro faldero de un ramera?

—Lo mismo pregunto ¿cuántas veces has abierto las piernas para mantenerte en el medio? —regresó mordaz.

Una cosa era meterse con ella, otra muy diferente era meterse con sus amigos. Con brusquedad la soltó, suficiente tenia con tener que tocarla, quien sabe cuántos más habían puesto sus manos en ella, ya ni el diablo la quería seguramente.

Miku se abrió paso hasta Rin, quien parecía a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y mantenía el rostro en alto, engañosamente con una expresión de soberbia, pero siendo ella su amiga podía decir que era para mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Eso solo la enfado aun más, sin reservas le mando una mirada asesina a Cul, seguramente le había dicho una estupidez relacionada con _él_, solo eso la podía poner así.

—La siguiente vez guárdate todo tu veneno, nos harías un favor si te atragantaras con él

Sin mirar atrás y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos e insultos de Cul salió del sanitario llevándose a la rubia consigo, Lenka las siguió silenciosa, de alguna forma sabía que Rin estaba mal y que aquello tal vez no era la primera vez que sucedía, la chica pelirroja parecía odiar profundamente a Rin y no temía decirlo y lastimarla. En los tortuosos minutos en los abrazaba el inodoro y Miku sostenía su cabello pudo escuchar como la otra chica se expresaba sin nada de delicadeza, ahora sabía que todo lo dicho era dirigido a su amiga, que en ese momento era abrazada por Miku en un gesto de apoyo silencioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tan pronto Rin respiro hondo para después suspirar largamente.

Ella asintió, lo menos que debía hacer era sentirse miserable por cosas del pasado.

—o—

Cuando Mikuo las vio acercarse a ellos supo que algo andaba mal.

En especial cuando su mirada turquesa notó que su prima caminaba junto a Rin, esta con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro contrario, Miku sosteniéndola contra ella.

—¿Sucedió algo? —interrogó cuando las chicas tomaron asiento.

Su prima le lanzó una mirada mortal indicándole que se callara, sí Miku actuaba de aquella forma muy a parte de las bromas y juegos significaba que era algo importante. Y por lo visto algo que no debía ser mencionado tan a la ligera.

En la mesa estaba una nueva botella recién iniciada, Ron para terminar por los suelos. Rin ya estaba más calmada, no sabía porque había reaccionado así, si eran las palabras de Cul, el alcohol en su cuerpo o el solo recuerdo de lo sucedido, fuera como fuera fue suficiente para rebajarla a su nivel, si Miku no hubiera intervenido no sabría que hubiera pasado.

—Parece que acabas de tener una caliente y atrevida sesión de sexo —bromeó Gumi al verla con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desordenada y las marcas rojas producto de los roces y rasguños de Cul

Dankworth soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír como posesa ante el comentario ganándose una mirada confusa de sus amigos, lo más normal era que se avergonzara hasta la raíz e hiciera callar a Gumi

—No lo estas negando ¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó incrédula, sus manos sujetando el brazo de Kuroneko para no irse de espaldas por la impresión

—Como si fuera a hacer eso en este lugar —respondió calmando su risa. Si claro, una buena sesión de sexo con Cul. Que bizarro sonaba eso; Miku y Lenka vieron con buenos ojos el ánimo renovado de la rubia —, pero veo que tú no te frenas por eso.

Gumi sonrió viéndose atrapada, de todas formas no pensaba ocultar lo que ya todos suponían. La pareja igualmente venia algo desordenada y sudorosos, Gumi especialmente parecía brillar y su vestido estaba arrugado de la falda.

—¿Para qué negar lo que es obvio? —se limitó a decir ganándose una mirada estupefacta de Lenka.

Los demás lo tomaron como algo normal, después de todo la pareja no era tímida en absoluto. Gumi especialmente disfrutaba de retorcer la realidad a su voluntad.

—¿Entonces si no fue un polvo que fue? —siguió Kaito el curso de la conversación inicial.

—Sí fue un polvo —respondió Miku. Si Mikuo se enteraba se les pegaría como lepra y seguramente buscaría a la zorra de Cul. No estaba de humor para escuchar sus quejas de no saber mantener a Dankworth lejos de los problemas —, hicimos un trió ¿algún problema? —Continuo señalándolas a las tres como si fuera lo obvio

—En absoluto —expresó con vaso en mano mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios ante la idea sugerente

Lenka dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de Miku y Kaito, de alguna forma sabía que eso iría para largo. Se ato el cabello en su acostumbrada coleta y se fijo mejor en sus amigos

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó notando que era el único que faltaba

—Salió por un cigarrillo con las chicas de hace un rato —informó Mikuo tendiéndole una vaso a ella y a Rin, quien tomo asiento en una de las sillas altas. Lenka asintió y miro el vaso algo dudosa, ya había devuelto el estomago y no se sentía con ganas de volverlo a hacer —, es Ron, es más dulce —la animó consiguiendo que tomara el ofrecimiento.

Todos estaban en sus cosas cuando un organizador se acerco a la mesa y solicito hablar con Miku un momento, cuando ella regreso les comento que la habían invitado a cantar para el show en vivo, cosa que aceptó gustosa.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Habló Lenka emocionada —, es la primera vez que te escuchare cantar en vivo

La Hatsune infló su pecho en orgullo ganándose un rodar de ojos de todos sus amigos exceptuando a Lenka, a veces su ego no tenia comparación

—Entonces déjame decirte que será lo mejor que hayas escuchado

Rin le lanzó una cascara de limón que impacto en su espalda.

—Baja ya de tu nube ¡Oh grandiosa Miku-sama! —ironizó entre risas en compañía de Mikuo. Miku les sacó la lengua como infante y tomo asiento de nuevo mientras bebía el resto del ron

—Entonces brindemos por una presentación exitosa de nuestra querida Miku-sama, después de todo solo somos simples plebeyos ante su presencia —canturreo Kuroneko picándola aun más.

Todos levantaron sus vasos y dieron un sorbo del líquido para después reír por la cara de pocos amigos de la aguamarina. Después de permanecer un rato más en la mesa ella fue llamada para el evento. Rin no tardó en jalar a Mikuo consigo cuando su prima desapareció de su vista

—Vamos a bailar —le animó. La música sería retirada cuando Miku cantara, así que tenía que aprovechar que aun seguía sonando.

Quedarse sentada viendo a los demás divertirse no era su idea de diversión, además eso no ayudaba en nada cuando tenía vodka, whisky, tequila y ahora ron corriendo por su sistema como loco, estaba mareada, sí, pero aun era consciente de lo que hacía, su mente algo nublada, pero eso era lo de menos. Lenka parecía mareada, así que también se la llevo consigo para ayudarle a tener la cabeza más fría.

Bailaron entre los tres, siendo Mikuo la envidia de todo aquel que les diera una mirada, después de todo no cualquiera tenia a dos bellezas rubias a su disposición. Durante su improvisada danza la Kagamine dejo que Mikuo la tocara algunas veces, al menos con él no corría tanto peligro de la mano larga. Estaban entretenidas cantando el coro de la canción y brincando con tanto energía cuando la voz del presentador anunció a la Hatsune como cantante en vivo. Por un momento todos detuvieron sus acciones y prestaron atención a la chica vestida de pirata en el escenario, las ovaciones y los gritos no tardaron en elevarse proclamando a Miku y profesando de todo un poco. Junto al grupo de Mikuo no tardaron en aparecer Gumi, Kuroneko y Kaito.

La pista comenzó a sonar en las bocinas dando paso a la voz de Miku, está comenzó a emitir ligeros jadeos contra el micrófono y se abrió paso en el escenario con pasos provocativos e insinuantes.

—De entre todo eligió If you do do **(1)**—comentó su primo negando con la cabeza y una mano en su rostro, Kaito a su lado tampoco se vio muy feliz de que la chica eligiera esa canción

No era grato relacionar esa canción y los gemidos con su prima, eso solo sumaria más traumas de los ya acontecidos y acumulados cortesía de ella.

—Bueno, es una canción popular en su actual disco —respondió Gumi encogiéndose de hombros.

Algunos en la multitud bailaban, otros lanzaban cumplidos nada santos hacía Hatsune y su presentación, quien en ese momento estaba más atenta a seguir cantando que prestar atención a todo lo que le decían. Gumi y Kuroneko prefirieron bailar, Rin apoyo la idea, pero cuando se dio cuenta Lenka estaba con Mikuo y Kaito había desaparecido

Otra vez no —rogó en sus adentros.

Mataría a Kaito por dejarla completamente sola.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar a la mesa y ver la presentación desde ahí hasta que un mareo la hizo perder un momento la tierra y el cielo, se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la multitud en busca de apoyo, necesitaba aferrarse de algo o sentiría que caería. Sus manos se extendieron a sus costados tratando de estabilizarla como si de un avión se tratase, las luces no ayudaban.

—¿Oye estas bien? —preguntó alguien cercano.

Rin asintió sujetándose la cabeza para mantener todo quieto.

La pareja junto a ella se aproximo con intención de verificar si era cierto hasta que se sintió abrazada por la espalda y jalada hacía atrás por unos brazos en su cintura. Miro por sobre su hombro encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Len

—Viene conmigo —informó a los interesados con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta en dirección a la pista de baile, alejándola de la mesa y del bar.

Comprendió inmediatamente que se proponía, por ningún motivo bailaría con él. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas para retirarlas de su cuerpo, tuvo que intentar mucho para lograr soltarse por una fracción de tiempo, aunque eso no fue tan buena idea, con todo el forcejeo termino con la cabeza más desorientada que inicialmente, se detuvo por un momento recuperando el suelo y su alrededor, todo parecía serpentear alrededor de ella ¿Eran las personas o era ella la que bailaba?

—¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? —interrogó volviendo a atraparla por la espalda.

Rin sintió su aliento etílico, el tabaco también estaba ahí. Bien, no podía decir que ella estaba en mejor estado. Tal vez tenía unas cuantas copas de más, Len se había salvado del ron por estar flirteando con las chicas de hace rato.

—Porque simplemente no me apetece —dijo escuchando la voz de Miku, quien estaba finalizando la canción

Su vista fue al escenario y después en busca de Gumi y los demás, por alguna razón no los encontró cerca ¿se había alejado tanto cuando decidió regresar? Entre las personas pudo ver la melena de Lenka, quien en esos momentos se mecía entre los brazos de Mikuo, ajena a su mirada suplicante de ayuda.

—Entonces a mí no me apetece soltarte —contraatacó el rubio meciéndose de un lado al otro simulando bailar. Eso no ayudo mucho al mareo de Rin y a la percepción de su ambiente.

Todo lo consumido ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Incluidas las palabras de Cul, si no fuera por ella no hubiera bebido como posesa el ron para enterrar los recuerdos, todo era mejor que recordar, en especial cuando aquello hería su orgullo y su pecho. Volvió a elevar la vista hacía Len encontrándose con sus ojos que la miraban fijos, ambos compartieron un pequeño duelo de miradas, ella en busca de sobriedad, él igual la examino para ver que tan perdida estaba.

Inclinó el rostro hacía Rin con intenciones claras, ella no perdió tiempo y con su mano alejo sus rostros para evitar el contacto. Len sonrió

—No estas ebria—confirmó dejándola desubicada.

No era necesario intentar besarla para darse cuenta de ello, pensó rodando los ojos.

La voz de Miku se detuvo y una sarta de aplausos hizo bulla a su alrededor, en el escenario Hatsune saludaba al público animada y sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la situación de su amiga. De un costado del escenario apareció otro chico de cabellera plateada que sin miramientos se acerco a Miku y ante la sorpresa del publico la toma entre sus brazos y la hizo girar e inclinarse hacia atrás antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—¡Es Piko! —chilló alguien cercano a ellos.

Len y Rin observaron lo que sucedía nuevamente en el escenario, el recién llegado vestido como un arlequín acromático abrazaba a su amiga por la cintura y devolvía el saludo al púbico, que clama su nombre emocionado; la nueva pista resonó con el intro de un piano siendo Miku quien abrió la pieza.

Magnet —pensó la rubia tan pronto las voces se unieron armoniosamente.

Dankworth sintió otra vez el vértigo y sin más remedio se aferro a las manos en su cintura para tranquilizarse, Len aun la mecía suavemente fingiendo bailar, cosa que agradecía y detestaba al mismo tiempo. Aun con las manos sobre las de él comenzó a moverse lento para no terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. La canción era de su gusto y realmente quería bailar para no quedarse quieta y sentir más los efectos del alcohol. Bien, cumpliría él capricho de Len, al menos él era mejor que un extraño.

El lobo la sintió moverse entre sus manos, lento y pausado, siguiendo el ritmo sensual de la música. Ella no lo miraba, solo se agitaba suavemente contra él mientras sus manos tomaban parte de su cabello y lo llevaban a uno de sus hombros, dejando que su perfume flotara entre ellos. Rin sintió su mirada y no le fue difícil adivinar que estaba sonriendo cuando la empujo más contra sí haciendo que sus caderas chocaran

—Sí dices algo me voy —murmuro entre dientes sabiendo que no se quedaría callado.

—No eh dicho nada —se excuso siguiendo los pasos de ella

—Lo has pensado

Las manos masculinas la soltaron cuando ella meneo sus caderas hacía bajo en un descenso lento y tortuoso, Len la tomo de las manos y la volvió a enderezar deslizando sus dedos por la piel expuesta de los brazos hasta regresar a su cadera y enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Ella tiro la cabeza a un lado y llevo sus manos detrás del cuello de Len siguiendo el ritmo con su pelvis, meciéndose como un barco a la deriva. La voz de Miku y Piko era todo lo que sus sentidos captaban junto al cuerpo de Len que se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único existente, ambos hundidos en la melodía y en el tacto contrario. La respiración del Kagamine golpeaba su cuello produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable y que su piel se erizara. Su cuello siempre había sido su punto débil, cualquiera podría someterla con tan solo tocarla ahí.

Su cerebro se desconectó dejando todo de lado y disfrutando del momento.

No importaba nada ya. Ya no le daría más vueltas a lo de Matsuda ni mucho menos se dejaría doblegar por las filosas palabras de Cul, ni siquiera Len podría enfadarla pues ya tenia sus manos encima de ella y lo estaba satisfaciendo con ese baile.

Solo un baile, se dijo así misma aun enredada entre sus brazos

Rin soltó el agarré del cuello de Len cuando la hizo girar sobre si misma hasta quedar frente a frente. Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por sus costados encontrando un hogar en su espalda y caderas, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran entre la fina tela del disfraz, justo debajo de la capa roja que la convertía en la caperucita roja; inevitablemente se vio atraída hacía él hasta que su pecho hizo contacto con el contrario sacándole un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Aturdida por la música, las luces, el movimiento y el contacto cercano y peligroso de Len, levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro de él a escasos centímetros. Seguían bailando, más lento, más sensual, más provocador.

—No lo intentes —advirtió llevando las manos a los hombros anchos.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del Kagamine la dejo sin palabras, era la primera vez que notaba algo de la personalidad de Rinto en él. A pesar de ser hermanos ella siempre los considero muy diferentes, Rinto era más maduro y seductor por el simple hecho de que él era consciente de sus armas, pero Len parecía no emplear esas armas con ella, solo la presionaba y sometía hasta tenerla donde quería para actuar.

—No es necesario —respondió tomando con delicadeza y lenta parsimonia una de las piernas femeninas y llevándola a la altura de su cadera, obligándola a inclinarse y a tomarlo por el cuello para no caer, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron cuando él prosiguió —, no te besaré a menos que tú lo quieras… ¿lo quieres? —preguntó insinuante haciendo caer en cuenta a Rin de la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos. El aire era pesado y la temperatura del lugar parecía subir, incluso fue consciente de lo cercanos que estaban.

Por supuesto que no lo quería, ella no deseaba nada de él. Len era odioso, pesado, insoportable y suponía que podía usarla como le diera la gana, ella no podía desear un beso de él ¿no?

La canción seguía flotando entre ellos y las personas bailando sin prestarles atención, ni siquiera cuando ella estaba suspendida en el aire y Len la sostenía de la cintura haciéndola arquear la espalda. Su pecho en alto y expuesto como si fuera la ofrenda para un Dios al que debía saciar. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás incapaz de pensar claramente al tenerlo literalmente sobre ella, incitándola a decir que sí deseaba ser besada al tenerlo tan cerca que era imposible no desear unir sus labios. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin besar a alguien, así que consideraba normal querer volver a experimentar esa sensación placentera, la primera vez que Len la beso no contaba, no cuando lo considero como una mala experiencia.

Una sensación húmeda en la base de su cuello la hizo estremecer como si la misma electricidad atravesara su cuerpo, Len la besaba ahí, aprovechándose de su mente divagante. Sus labios se apretaron fuertemente prohibiendo que el sonido saliera.

—¿Lo quieres? —volvió a preguntar incorporándola abruptamente y cerrando todo espacio entre sus cuerpos, solo las capas de ropa los separaba. Ambos sentían los latidos de corazón del contrario, el subir y bajar de sus pechos y sus pieles calientes y sudorosas tocándose.

¿Lo quería?

¿Quería ser besada por él?

Estaba en una fiesta, algo ebria, sí, deseaba divertirse sin consecuencias posteriores y sin compromisos, tal como debía ser. Len simplemente le ofrecía lo que quería, un rato de placer, un bálsamo para dejar sanar su corazón herido. Sin compromisos no había daño y mucho menos un '_después_', solo sería algo de una noche, un rato. Siempre podía culpar al alcohol, después de todo era lo que seguramente la orillaba a meditar tal proposición que estando sobria declinaría sin dudarlo. Sin darse cuenta su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sus dedos ya estaban enredados en los cabellos rubios, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento mientras la melodía final retumbaba en sus oídos, otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada, Rin parecía suplicante y a la vez renuente a su contacto, como si ella viera algo en él que quisiera y odiara, todo al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos que jugaban con su cabello lo empujaron hacía la boca femenina en una invitación silenciosa. Labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados entregándosele como él quería, esta vez no parecía haber un engaño como la vez en su habitación, no cuando era ella quien le daba permiso a besarla y lo incitaba a ello.

Sus labios se encontraron en una caricia desesperada y nada delicada, todo lo que los rodeaba quedo en segundo plano tan pronto se vieron en un pelea de dominación. Retándose mutuamente, casi devorándose el uno al otro, porque en ese beso solo había hambre carnal, nada de sentimentalismos baratos, solo deseos de satisfacerse a sí mismos a base del otro.

Esa noche la caperucita había caído en los engaños del lobo, quien gustoso le demostraría que tan feroz podía ser, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que al final del cuento devoraría a la chica, justo como el lobo astuto, calculador y territorial que era.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**(1)** Es una canción también conocida como Pomp and circumstance.

* * *

**Bien, iniciemos con las notas de autora.**

**Los disfraces pues ya todos desde el capitulo anterior cayeron en cuenta de como iban para la pareja principal, sip, lo hice basado en la canción "The wolf fell in love with red riding hood", adoro esa canción, me da un airé melancólico. Gumi y Kuroneko representan la canción de "Ah wonderful cat life", adoro a Gumi en esa canción, como en casi todas sus canciones. Miku usa el traje de pirata que usa en el Project Diva, adoro su ropa en los juegos, y Kaito viste igual que en su vídeo "Yami no ou".**

**No se como se tomaran todo esté capitulo, incluso yo me quede algo anonadaba con algunas partes. En fin, siempre eh querido decir eso de ser lesbiana para que dejen en paz cuando se sale a bailar. Incluso me ah pasado que estando sentada en la mesa se acercan para abordarte, nada lindo eh de decir. Cul es un serpiente venenosa, tal vez la sigamos viendo más adelante, después de todo también esta en el negocio del modelaje. Y en cuanto al final ni yo se que decir ._.**

**A responder review's:**

**Sychronicity girl:** ¡Yey! Len no es tan malo, simplemente que los métodos que usa no son los correctos. Con respecto a Rin pues realmente ella lo protegió porque él no inicio la pelea, solo fue para parar una revuelta y que no los sacaran a patadas xD

¡Acertaste con los disfraces! *le da una paleta*

¿Len más malvado? xD creo que aun les falta ver de que otras cosas es capaz de hacer.

**Lina Makone:** Tú me agradas xD

Me mataste de risa con lo de jadeando como simio, la imaginación siempre termina matándome de diversas formas. ¿En serio te agrada? Me haces tan feliz, ya me sentía mal por tanta negativa hacía él. Len 1 - Matsuda 0 Lo sigo diciendo, tú me agradas :)

Sí tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar, perdón por tanto enredo

Soy chica :3 Lo sé, Pc suena muy ambiguo, jejeje.

Me gustaría seguir leyendo tus comentarios, me hiciste el día con tú humor. No te preocupes, yo también soy un asco dejando review xD

**Rain Hartvee:** Cambiaste tú nombre *-* Me gustan tus elecciones.

Tus comentarios me dan una sarta de risa. Sip esto va a terminar en harem xD Broma, no soy fan de aquello; ¿Quien dice que no lo intentaran? xD Solo porque Miku los deja cortos no hacen nada; Tú primicia tiene buen titulo, alguna vez lo usaré xD No me había dado cuenta de ello, pero ser hermosa, heredera y modelo tiene sus problemillas xD Esta historia será drama, drama everywhere, todo lo contrario a mis otros escritos, así que habrán más lobos en busca de esta terca caperucita.

Gracias por ser mi beta en traducción :'D Te buscaré por PM

Gracias, me mejoré rápido, aunque me volé todas las pestañas centrales de mi ojo izquierdo, parece una ventana ;3;

**Lectora Fantasma:** Tu amorsh me hace feliz :)

Aquí tienes tu actualización, espero que la disfrutaras.

**Kiaraen Kagamine:** Frijolito aquí tienes tú capitulo ansiado, espero que te guste. Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos, aguanta :)

Difícil pregunta ¿Finnick o Peeta?

Pues Peeta, el panadero es un pedacito de cielo, Finnick también tiene lo suyo, pero nadie supera a Peeta. Yo lloré océanos de sangre al leer su muerte, aun sigo preguntándome: ¿Por qué suzanne, por qué? En el tercer libro odie tanto a Katniss por pensar en matar a Peeta, cuando vea la segunda parte de Sinsajo me dará un ataque, lo sé.

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** Muchas gracias, espero que la historia te siga gustando, me gustaría leerte más seguido más adelante. Disfruta esta actualización :)

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, hoy estoy emocionada porque recientemente me enteré que gané tercer lugar en un concurso en el que participe, lo hace una autora llamada Yumi Kazahaya, es famosa en el fandom de Soul Eater (Recomiendo su historia llamada Akuma no Bara), por otro lado saldré de paseo con una vieja amiga, iremos a un café que llevo meses queriendo ir y mi mejor amiga me regalo un libro que anhelaba leer.**

**Pensaba actualizar antes pero termine hundiéndome en tristeza y melancolía por la época del año, en este fandom no lo eh dicho pero estoy pasando por un momento algo difícil emocionalmente. Ya pasaron nueve meses y aun me siento tan rota como ese día trágico. Y bueno, mi mejor amiga al darme el libro me dejo un mal sabor de boca porque ese gesto solo era entre esa persona y yo, era nuestra rutina anual, solo de nosotras y a pesar de querer hacerme sentir mejor solo me hizo sentir peor. Es gracioso, porque los libros no duran en mis manos, pero hasta la fecha no eh tenido el valor de quitarle el plástico y leerlo.**

**En fin, se que empeoraré con las fiestas y eso, por eso me disculpó de ante mano al no actualizar hasta el próximo año, que es lo más seguro. **

**Les deseo bonitas fiestas. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2015 a todos.**

**Nos leemos luego gente bonita.**

**Pc fuera.**


	7. Fragmentos rotos

**¡Pásele, pásele, capitulo caliento saliendo del horno!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, en esta vida nada sale como planeamos, desgraciadamente.**

**En fin, disfruten este capítulo express y algo corto, esta chica sale de viaje y quiso darles algo con que entretenerse en su ausencia.**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero si fuera millonaria al ganarme la lotería no duden que lo primero que haría es comprarlo.

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VII**

**Fragmentos rotos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

La música seguía resonando por toda la sala, sin embargo, su cerebro apenas podía procesar la canción, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de sí Miku aun seguía en el escenario o no. Sea como sea el interés de saber que pasaba a su alrededor era nulo, todo en lo que podía concentrarse en ese instante era en el calor que la envolvía de pies a cabeza y como algo en su interior se retorcía de placer. Los labios sobre los suyos se movían demandantes y las manos que sujetaban su cuerpo eran firmes, con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla quieta y presa contra la superficie dura a su espalda.

Rin tenía sabor a alcohol, al dulce ron que corría por todo su sistema nervioso inhibiendo sus defensas contra Len, no obstante, ella en sí no era dulce como su engañosa apariencia suponía. Len lo había comprobado la primera vez que la beso, ella tenía un extraño sabor agridulce, apetitoso, tentador. Poseía un lado oscuro y una actitud salvaje cuando se le buscaba, y él lo estaba comprobando en ese momento.

Durante el beso la había guiado hacia a una de las columnas más alejadas del gentío, a un lugar donde las luces no fueran tan fuertes, entre la penumbra para tener algo de privacidad.

Rin gimió en protesta cuando respirar le hizo falta, sin embargo, se negaba a perder contra Len, quien se imponía a ella enredando sus cuerpos aun más, presionando cada centímetro de piel contra ella como si eso lograra fundirlos en uno solo. En contra de su voluntad lo empujo para obtener algo del molesto oxigeno que sus pulmones pedían a gritos, jadeaba cuando el Kagamine deslizo sus labios por su mejilla, descendiendo al delicado cuello donde dejo una gran cantidad de besos húmedos, Rin se estremeció inconscientemente ante la caricia causándole gracia.

—No —murmuró intentando alejarlo por los hombros, ella no quería caricias, solo besos vacios. Nada de sentimentalismos, solo satisfacer ese deseo que él había despertado tramposamente —. Bésame, solo eso —ordenó inclinando el rostro para restringirle el acceso.

La mirada azulada que le dedico Len desde su posición le dio mala espina, un mal presentimiento mayor a los usuales.

—Sí quieres que te bese tienes que pedírmelo —dijo contra su piel, ella cerró los ojos por el tacto y el caliente golpe de su aliento. Sus pensamientos se vieron revueltos una vez más, pero ya no por el alcohol.

Len frotó sus dientes sobre la suave piel a su merced, hundiendo sus desarrollados caninos hasta hacerla morderse los labios para no jadear, Rin se retorció un poco antes de ser atacada nuevamente por ese par de colmillos provocando que se arqueara contra él dejándolo sentir sus curvas y exponiendo su cuello. Respiraba superficialmente, casi errática por la atención brindada. El rubio siguió descendiendo hacía su clavícula, varios besos fueron depositados lentamente bajando hasta el inicio de su pecho, donde con su lengua trazó la hendidura de ellos dejándola con el aliento contenido, la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los ojos firmemente cerrados, incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

—Para —suplicó con las mejillas arreboladas, sus manos aun en los hombros masculinos, apretando su agarré sin saber exactamente qué hacer, quería detenerlo pero a la vez no.

Ahí estaba la Rin sumisa, la dulce y provocativa tomando el lugar de la sensual y atrevida, decir que eso no lo excitaba era mentira. Los antebrazos de Len acorralaron el rostro femenino y se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella sin llegar a besarla, pero si lo suficiente para tomar su labio inferior y tirar de él en un gesto juguetón. Ella seguía respirando como si el aíre le faltara, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran de forma intima, invitándolo a probarla y saciarse de ella hasta que le fuera suficiente, el problema era que nunca sería suficiente. Las pequeñas manos tomaron la camisa masculina y la estrujaron con fuerza, hundiendo sus uñas en su pecho, tal vez un castigo o incluso un acto de aprehensión, no lo sabía.

—Pídelo —ordenó bajo la mirada nublada de ella, sus ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos al igual que los suyos propios, viéndose arrastrados mutuamente por la tentación.

Todo daba vueltas, las luces serpenteaban sobre ellos y las sombras se retorcían a su alrededor. El calor en su cuerpo subía con cada toque de Len, si él seguía ella no podría seguir negándose como hasta ahora, solo necesitaba y deseaba sus labios sobre los suyos, su caliente y húmeda boca dejándola sin aliento.

—Bésame —dijo en un susurró cuando el Kagamine apoyó su frente contra la de ella, no hizo ademán de obedecerla hasta que a regañadientes agregó —, por favor.

No fue un dulce beso, al contrario, fue salvaje, necesitado. Sus dientes chocaron por la fiereza del acto e incluso Len hirió sus labios con los colmillos, el sabor metálico de la sangre no fue suficiente para detenerlos, el beso los consumía como llamas ardientes, ambos deslizaron sus manos por el cuerpo del contrario desesperados, grabando en el tacto cada centímetro de piel y ropa.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué se sentía bien estar haciendo eso con Len?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

No, solo estaba siendo egoísta, la 'niña asquerosamente rica y mimada' que toma lo que quiere para satisfacer sus deseos, citado de Cul; Lo admitía, solo quería borrar ese disgusto y los recuerdos punzantes que la perseguían después del encuentro con la pelirroja y sus crueles y certeras palabras. Sí, seguramente si la Rin de hace un año la viera haciendo eso no se lo creería, es más, ni siquiera la Rin de la semana pasada lo haría.

¿Pero qué más daba?

Estaba ahí besándose con la persona que menos soportaba, el chico engreído que la menospreciaba, la usaba como su botana. Seguramente solo deseaba lo mismo que todos los demás ¿entonces si ella se lo diera la dejaría en paz?

La idea predomino en su pensamiento mientras deslizaba sus manos en la cabellera rubia invitándolo a profundizar la caricia, gesto que se vio aprobado con un gruñido por parte de él, sus ojos se entreabrieron un poco en medio del beso encontrándose con el rostro extremadamente cercano de Kagamine Len, él al igual que ella parecía estar disfrutando en gran medida la situación. Aun fiera en la batalla de sus lenguas hizo su mano descender hasta dar con una de las masculinas, Len no pareció notarlo, o al menos eso pensó cuando la tomo entre la suya y la guió hacía abajo, más allá del borde de la falda

Se obligo a permanecer quieta y a no temblar cuando la mano de Len dio de lleno con su muslo, aun teniendo las medias podía sentir su tacto cálido como si diera directamente contra su piel; instintivamente lo incitó a deslizar su palma hacía arriba, subiendo parte de la falda y dejando que tocara más de lo que cualquier tendría permitido. La reacción fue inmediata, los ojos de él le devolvieron la mirada abrumándola completamente, congelándola como si sus pupilas tuvieran la capacidad de inmovilizarla con una insignificante mirada. Todo movimiento entre ellos se vio detenido dejándola expectante a su siguiente acción, aunque para ella era obvio lo que vendría a continuación, todos eran iguales.

Rin aun tenía su mano sobre la de él cuando esta se retiro de su sitio dejándola boquiabierta, aun en un estado semi-etílico sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era completamente consciente de que ËL, Len Kagamine, quien muchas veces se le había lanzado como lobo hambriento la estaba rechazando. No sabía si sentirse agradecida u ofendida.

Len se separó de ella tan rápido que de no estar apoyada contra la columna se hubiera ido de espaldas, por alguna extraña razón sintió frio ante la ruptura del contacto que compartían, aunque el pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como llego cuando lo vio darle la espalda evitando mirarla directamente. Rin respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando calmar la vibración de su pecho, paso sus dedos por su cabello tratando de deshacerse de esa incomodidad que bailaba entre ambos

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —la voz de Len llegó a ella dejándola aturdida momentáneamente.

Ella lo miró incrédula a lo que sus oídos captaron ¿acaso era posible…? ¿Qué chico declinaría la oportunidad de acostarse con una chica que prácticamente se le ofreció? O Len la aborrecía hasta niveles insospechados o era gay, o tal vez ambas.

¡¿Qué lógica tenia eso?!

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! ¡Qué alguien le explicará!

Es decir, había sido el mismo Len quien la había besado en primera instancia, era él quien provocada las situaciones intimas entre ellos, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de oro que todos querían con ella la declinaba. ¿En qué dimensión estaba? Estaba a punto de gritarle que rayos sucedía con él cuando una voz conocida le robó las palabras de la boca, literalmente. Para su sorpresa Miku estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, en un rápido giro enfrento al peliazul que la seguía y con voz sumamente enojada agregó:

—Déjame en paz Kaito, no es como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal

Eso solo pareció enojarlo más ocasionando que ella también se enojara, valga la redundancia, aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Lo es? ¿En todos los conciertos pasa lo mismo? —Miku rodo los ojos ante su persistencia a lo sucedido ¿si ella le daba igual por qué no a él también? —, contéstame —ordenó indignando a la idol.

Rin se mostró realmente confundida por lo que sus sentidos le mostraban, era normal que Miku tuviera una que otra pelea con el peliazul, pero nada al nivel que estaba presenciando, es decir, solo de verla se le ponían los pelos de punta y sentía algo de respetó hacía Kaito por enfrentarla.

—Eso a ti no te debe importar —sus ojos claros se clavaron sobre Kaito como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer de su vista con un ¡Zap!

—Me importa porque somos amigos

—¡Con más razón! —Agregó ella elevando las manos dramáticamente —, no deberías molestarte como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo, no eres mi novio o algo por el estilo

Las palabras de la Hatsune parecieron golpear al Shion de forma certera, esa fue la señal que Rin necesito para entrar a escena antes de que dijeran más cosas de las que se arrepentirían más tarde.

—Chicos —saludó abandonando su sitio y dejando a Len atrás, no sin antes darle una mirada circunstancial. Lo mejor era dejar eso por la paz, después de todo solo fue una sesión de besos sin llegar a más, un morreo, nada en especial

Sus amigos abandonaron su duelo de miradas para prestarle atención, ambos mostrándose algo sorprendidos de verla ahí sola.

—Rin ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Miku algo contrariada, disimuladamente buscó a alguno de sus amigos pero no encontró a nadie.

El gesto no fue desapercibido por la rubia, sabía que aun le preocupaba que se volviera a encontrar a Cul, después de todo la chica era una vil víbora que disfrutaba de lanzar veneno a diestra y siniestra. Rin le dio una mirada acusadora a Kaito dejando en claro su respuesta

—Buscaba a Kaito —mintió dejando al Shion confundido, inclusive se señalo a sí mismo para confirmar la declaración ganándose una mirada nada agradable de Miku —, desapareció cuando comenzaste a cantar, y eso que quería bailar con él —comentó inocentemente

—Lo siento Rin-tan, tenía algunas cosas que hacer

Dankworth avanzó hacía él y sujeto su brazo para evitar que se escapara, con una sonrisa traviesa lo arrastró un par de pasos hacía la pista de baile, sus ojos buscando a sus otros amigos

—Entonces baila conmigo ahora, me lo debes —comentó tratando de que esa atmosfera que se había creado entre él y Miku desapareciera.

—Pero Rin… —intentó persuadirla de permitirle quedarse unos segundos más junto a la chica pirata.

Está por otra parte animó a Rin a llevarlo consigo, después de todo no estaba de humor para seguir con la plática anterior, no soportaría seguir el hilo de la conversación, en especial con Bakaito. Una vez que los vio alejarse soltó un suspiro contenido de frustración. No era tonta, había identificado la mirada azulina del chico antes de partir, en ella estaba el mensaje que ella no deseaba ver.

—No vengas a mí con sentimientos a medias —farfulló apretando los dientes y con el cerquillo cubriendo sus ojos.

El delgado cuerpo de Miku se encorvó sobre sí mismo y sus manos la abrazaron en un intento de mantenerla entera, temiendo romperse en ese momento. Nadie le prestó atención, nadie percibió su estado tan ensimismado y decadente, nadie excepto cierto rubio que había presenciado todo desde las sombras.

Desde su escondite le dio ánimos silenciosos, los mismos que él se estaba dando en ese momento para afrontar lo que sea que el futuro les deparara a ellos y a sus solitarios sentimientos unilaterales.

—o—

Despertar de esa forma no estaba entre sus estándares de normalidad, en especial cuando tenía una cama bastante amplia para ella sola donde podía girar y girar todo lo que le apeteciera sin ningún impedimento. Rin se frotó el rostro en un intento de aliviar el dolor y de paso verificar si su nariz permaneciera entera, después de todo ese golpe le había hecho ver estrellas y luces blancas como si estuviera en un show de láser. Enojada por la forma tan brusca de interrumpir su sueño buscó al causante de su dolor encontrándose con la mano de su mejor amiga a escasos centímetros, ella aun dormía tan plácidamente que le dio pena y remordimiento hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se acerco a ella lo suficiente y haciendo un megáfono con sus manos grito:

—¡DESPIERTA PEDAZO DE NEGI SUBDESARROLLADO!

Miku saltó del susto antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, sus manos golpearon las colchas y retrocedió todo lo que pudo algo desorientada, Dankworth comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia cuando le lanzó una mirada resentida.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —bufó dejándose caer nuevamente sobre las sabanas, el sol ya estaba bastante alto, lo sabía por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas iluminando su habitación

—Eso debería preguntar yo. Se me olvido que no debo compartir cama contigo —agregó Rin imitándola, quedando lado a lado con la vista clavada en el techo.

Todo el sueño de ambas se había esfumado con tan peculiar forma de despertarse la una a la otra. Miku era un peligro en la cama con sus movimientos de karate, esos golpes y patadas siempre le costaron caro cuando dormían juntas desde el nivel elemental.

—Es tú culpa por quedarte a dormir

—Bien pudiste darme otra habitación —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros —no sé, la habitación de invitados por ejemplo

Miku rodó los ojos y la golpeó con una almohada cercana ahogando la risa de la rubia. Después de lo acontecido con Kaito prefirió quedarse al margen, Len se le unió después de un rato cuando se hubo reunido con los demás. La noche siguió de buena gana, pero esta vez sin más licor, se limitaron a bailar entre ellos, algunas veces inventando coreografías improvisadas otras simplemente dejándose llevar por las melodías occidentales de moda. Decir que se quedaron hasta que el DJ dejo de poner música era poco, incluso sin música y con la pista desierta siguieron una sesión impróvida de rap y break dance entre los chicos, Miku se le unión siendo la representante de las féminas, incluso Gumi la apoyo en los coros y en las rimas. Casi los tuvieron que echar a patadas del lugar para poder limpiar en paz.

_—¡_Con un _'lárguense de una vez'_ hubiera bastado_!_ —había gritado Gumi cuando los sacaron a empujones del local.

Todos explotaron en risas cuando Kamui hubo dado patadas a las puertas para luego acercarse a ellos a paso digno y con el mentón en alto.

El regreso a casa fue cortesía de Kuroneko, quien amablemente —dígase obligado por su novia —las llevo a casa de los Hatsune, Mikuo y Kaito fueron escoltados por los hermanos Kagamine al vivir cercanos. Rin había suplicado prácticamente a Miku quedarse a dormir con ella, después de todo su padre había salido en un viaje de negocios y no quería estar sola en su casa junto al servicio.

Se acostaron un par de horas antes de que él sol saliera, o al menos eso calculo Miku al ver la hora, al principio el sueño no se presentó, se quedaron tendidas en la cama mientras platicaban como solían hacerlo de pequeñas, sus disfraces en una esquina de la habitación, Rin tenia suerte de ser una talla más pequeña que Miku para poder prestarle ropa. Para cuando menos lo esperaron se quedaron dormidas, aunque el gusto no les duro mucho, solo pudieron dormir unas cinco horas antes de despertarse mutuamente, era una suerte que fuera fin de semana, o de lo contrario hubieran faltado al colegio.

—Y bien ¿qué tenemos planeado para hoy? —preguntó Miku previniendo que su compañera se arropara con las mantas para intentar seguir durmiendo.

No tenían deberes pendientes más que el trabajo de literatura que Rin maldecía mentalmente cada vez que se acordaba de él, así que estaban literalmente libres hasta el lunes, a menos que a su compañero de proyecto se le ocurriera llamarla para avanzar el trabajo, cosa que dudaba después de lo de anoche.

—Dormir —respondió tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza

Miku se las aparto de un jalón ocasionando que Rin se hiciera bolita y se quejará como cría para que la dejaran dormir un rato más.

—Si no mal recuerdo no me dejaste dormir, ahora asume la responsabilidad —apuntó poniéndose de pie en la cama y saltando enérgicamente a su lado haciendo vibrar toda la superficie, incluyendo a Rin.

—Cinco minutos más —farfulló poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza.

—Riliane Dankworth mueve tu trasero de la cama o atente a las consecuencias —avisó deteniéndose por completo y sujetando una almohada en forma de negi de manera amenazante.

Rin corrió el riesgo, pensó que se detendría y regresaría al igual que ella a seguir durmiendo, después de todo ambas habían gastado sus energías a lo largo de la noche, aunque de formas diferentes. La casi pelea de Miku y Kaito se le vino a la cabeza junto con lo sucedido con Len, ambos le dejaron un vacio en el estomagó, Miku había mantenido distancia de él después de lo sucedido, ella por su parte fingió que eso no había pasado.

Quería preguntarle el por qué de su discusión con el Shion, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, después de todo ella lucía realmente enojada con él, además se daría cuenta de que la había estado espiando.

—Te lo advertí Dankworth. ¡Banzai!

Todo el peso de Miku se fue sobre ella sin restricción alguna tomándola desprevenida, se sintió hundir entre la mullida colcha y como las manos de la Hatsune se colaban por su pijama prestada para hacerle cosquillas. Rin se retorció bajo ella riendo sin control y tratando de formular alguna palabra para detenerla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba las cosquillas se intensificaban.

—Ataque secreto no. 15: ataque de cosquillas —dijo orgullosa al ver a la rubia tratar de quitársela de encima con patadas suaves y las manos tratando de repelerla

—¡E-esta b-bien… me…. Rind-do! —gritó con su último aliento

La peliturquesa sonrío con superioridad y se alejo lo suficiente para dejarla respirar. En su mesita de noche el reloj marcaba las 10:15 am, si se daban prisa aun alcanzaban el desayuno. A paso de soldadito marchando se dirigió a su closet y saco algunas ropas que lanzó a Rin, está las recibió evitando que se cayeran por el borde de la cama, atrapándolas en el aire.

—Ve a ducharte bruja

—Lo dice quien amaneció como un afro parecido a RedFoo**(1)**

—Al baño, ahora —repitió tomando nuevamente su almohada de negi y amenazándola con lanzársela.

Rin no dudo y corrió hacía la puerta designada, Miku tenía una tendencia a la violencia vegetal muy acentuada, no quería iniciar la mañana con uno de sus super golpes de negi volador. Una vez sola la peliturquesa llevo sus manos a su cabello para verificar lo dicho, vaya sorpresa se encontró al acercarse al espejo y ver que efectivamente tenía sus largos mechones hechos un nido de aves, si saliera al jardín no tardaría en aparecer un pájaro que declarara sus dominios en esa mata de pelo.

Tomó el cepillo y dando un suspiro comenzó a pasarlo por toda la longitud de sus hebras encontrándose con dolorosos nudos, eso fue suficiente para darle a entender que sería una larga mañana.

—o—

Después de asearse bajo a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, desde que se hubieron mudado de la casa principal tenían que cocinar ellos mismos, al menos su padre fue benévolo al proveerles del servicio de limpieza, uno que iba tres veces a la semana para limpiar sus desperfectos causados.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con su hermana sentada frente al desayunador, mordisqueaba sin ninguna prisa una tostada con mermelada a pesar de ya haber pasado la hora del desayuno. Lenka aún llevaba puesto el pijama, su cabello libre de la liga que generalmente lo sostenía, las puntas estaban algo elevadas y los mechones se enredaban y crispaban avisando que recién se había levantado. Otro factor para tan exuberante peinado era el hecho de haberse quedado dormida en el auto, Len tuvo algunas dificultades al trasladarla a su habitación, y ni que decir del trabajo que le costó despertarla momentáneamente para convencerla de cambiarse las ropas, de no ser por que accedió a regañadientes aun traería el disfraz puesto.

Estaba tan adormilada que no notó cuando se le acerco, no fue hasta que le dio los buenos días que ella reparo en su presencia.

—No tiene nada de buenos —respondió dejándose caer en la mesa completamente derrotada. Se sentía débil.

Len suspiro comprensivo al ver como sus manos sostenían su cabeza, los dedos enterrados en su cabello mientras la tostada seguía en su boca, masticándola lentamente como un camello.

—Resaca —afirmó buscando en la alacena algunos ingredientes para hacer un caldo de pollo dadas las circunstancias, la menor gimió dándole la razón.

Él por su parte se sentía bien, tenía un hambre atroz y sed, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con algo de alimento, A diferencia de sus amigos y su hermana él tenía resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas, tal vez las fiestas de adolescentes alemanes llenas de schwarzbier y kellerbier**(2),** sin omitir las schnaps**(3),** eran suficiente entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a los efectos colaterales.

—¿Cómo pueden salir de fiesta sabiendo que después se sentirán fatal?

Lenka se encogió en su sitio tratando de encontrar sentido a su interrogante, pero el dolor en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar tan claramente como quería, sentía nauseas, pero se negaba a devolver el estomagó como en la fiesta. Ella nunca se había pasado tanto como hasta ahora, es más, no conocía lo que era la resaca hasta esa mañana. Se juro a si misma nunca más volver a hacer semejante idiotez, no quería volver a sentirse tan magullada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Porque no nos detenemos a pensar en el _después_ sino en el _ahora_. En ese momento tú tampoco pensaste que ibas a terminar así —respondió aguantándose la risa al ver el rostro de su melliza.

Ella se quedó callada dándole la razón sin chistar, dejo la tostada que le sobraba a un lado y bebió de su vaso de leche, era su tercer vaso y aun sentía la boca igual de pastosa y reseca. Su estomago lo sentía como un hoyo negro, igual de vacío, pero con un extraño ardor que le hacía querer ingerir toneladas de comida para evitar sentirlo; Len le tendió una caja de pastillas a al cual le dio un vistazo, al leer la palabra "Aspirina" sintió que el paraíso le abría las puertas, de buena gana se tomo la dosis que la caja recomendaba y dejo que hiciera su efecto. Len tomó la tostada que ella había rechazado mientras esperaba que el caldo de pollo estuviera listo.

El reloj de pared marcaba un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, razón suficiente para acreditar el rugir de su estomagó como algo estrictamente necesario.

La casa parecía demasiado grande para ellos tres en ese momento, aunque bueno, la diferencia con la anterior no era mucha. Durante su estancia en Alemania se hospedaron en los dormitorios compartidos del internado —unas habitaciones bastante sencillas a su parecer, pero con suficiente espacio— por lo que solo veía a Lenka en los recesos y en algunas clases, desgraciadamente Rinto era al que más frecuentaba al estar en la misma residencia. El recuerdo de esos días no lo hizo muy feliz, haber roto todos los lazos que tenía en Japón tan abruptamente era un peso del que aun no se libraba por completo. Sentía remordimiento, y mucho, en especial después del suceso del que les notificaron a los meses posteriores a su partida. Al saber de ello intentó por todos los medios regresar. Una noche con mochila al hombro burló todos los controles de seguridad de la escuela, pero fue detenido en pleno escape por uno de los guardias que hacía su ronda nocturna. Lo castigaron por una semana al intentar salir sin el permiso de sus padres e incluso llamaron a Rinto, esté se limitó a darle una reprimenda acerca de respetar las reglas y lo irresponsable que era al intentar semejante estupidez.

—_No es una estupidez_ —se defendió furibundo ante su insensibilidad. Él sabía, a los tres les habían notificado del hecho —, _tenemos que regresar, nos necesita._

Rinto se mantuvo impasible. A él no parecía importarle, de hecho, le era ajeno el problema.

—_No, nuestro lugar está aquí_ —respondió tajante

Len no podía decir que espero algo más de él, después de todo Rinto la tenía en sus manos sin esfuerzo, era su derecho. Un derecho que él luchaba por arrebatarle. No deseando escuchar más cosas de su parte, en especial acerca de algo que él consideraba delicado y necesario, avanzó a paso decidido hacía la puerta, regresaría, costase lo que costase.

—_Sí regresas no hay vuelta a atrás_ —Rinto profirió deteniéndolo en seco.

En medio de aquella estancia maldijo tan fuerte que tuvo la certeza de haber despertado a todos sus compañeros. Con los puños apretados y temblando de rabia e impotencia contuvo el océano de emociones que lo golpeo, Rinto no trato de darle ánimos o reconfortarlo, su relación no era así, no después de todo lo que se estaba desarrollando.

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón_ —susurró en el fondo de su mente conteniendo el agua salada que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, con quebrarlo frente a su hermano. Sabía que el dolor que sentía ni siquiera era una mínima parte de lo que esa persona sentía en ese mismo momento, y eso lo llenaba aun más de tristeza e impotencia —, _por favor, perdóname._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hermano —llamó Lenka sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Ella estaba de pie junto a la estufa, el fogón apagado y el aroma a comida recién hecha flotando en la habitación. Len pestañeo un par de veces dejando que su sentido común retornara de las vacaciones de cinco minutos que se tomo.

—Ya esta lista la comida —avisó preparando el desayunador para servir la comida.

La aspirina ya había hecho efecto así que se sentía mejor que antes, incluso su apetito incremento al ver la comida de Len, y eso que se había ido al sentir el retortijón de las nauseas al estar comiendo las tostadas. Una vez que todo estuvo listo dieron gracias por la comida y comenzaron a comer dejándose llevar al nirvana, ambos morían de hambre.

—¿Y Rinto? —Len no lo había visto en lo que iba del día, bueno, la mayor parte del día se la paso durmiendo, pero se entiende.

No había dado muestras de haber pasado ahí para desayunar y mucho menos para comer. Lenka dejo la loza en el fregadero y se apoyo en esta dándole la cara a su mellizo.

—Salió temprano, dijo que iría a la universidad para terminar un proyecto

Len asintió, al menos estando en la universidad no se encontraría con Rin, a quien seguramente estaría dispuesto a ir a buscar a su propia casa para verla, solo se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía. Por suerte ella había decidido ir a dormir a casa de Miku.

Lenka se estiro un poco desperezando su cuerpo, ya estaba un poco mejor, así que decidió darse una ducha y aprovechar el resto del día que le quedaba, tal vez ir al centro comercial y practicar el turismo en algunas tiendas, sí, eso sonaba bien. Por supuesto obligaría a Len a acompañarla como un pago por abandonarla la noche anterior, aunque muy dentro de sí eso le agrado, no era como si deseara siempre estar bajo el ojo vigilante de sus hermanos.

Cuando arqueo su cuerpo hacía arriba su pecho subió lo suficiente haciendo saltar el collar que frecuentemente llevaba consigo, el dije llamo la atención de Len, quien sonrió al reconocerlo.

—Aun lo tienes

—Nunca me desharía de él —contestó sosteniéndolo entre sus delicados dedos, le dio una mirada cálida demostrando lo importante que era para ella.

Por un momento se quedó sumida entre las memorias que ese collar traía consigo, deseaba tanto que las cosas fueran como antes, que sus hermanos se llevaran como cuando eran infantes inocentes, antes de verse envueltos en todo aquello que solo la hacía rabiar cada vez que su padre los llamaba para empeorar las cosas.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —murmuró tan bajito que Len no la escucho al estar lavando los trastes.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo alejando todo pensamiento negativo y melancólico. Para cuando el azul de sus ojos fue bañado nuevamente por la luz tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, justo como a sus hermanos les gustaba verla, justo la imagen que ella quería proyectar.

—Iré a tomar una ducha —anunció caminando hacía el pasillo, Len le dio un '_Uhmm'_ como respuesta —, y después iremos al centro comercial —agregó desapareciendo de la cocina

Len estaba a punto de darle otro monosílabo cuando casi deja caer uno de los platos a medio lavar.

—¿Qué? Pero—

La pequeña Kagamine asomó su cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa que al rubio no le gusto para nada

—Me-lo-de-bes

Len sabía a qué se refería, pero no pensó que se la cobrara tan pronto, y él que ya había planeado pasar la tarde jugando LOL con sus amigos de Alemania.

—Nos iremos en una hora —fueron sus últimas palabras al desaparecer definitivamente por la puerta dejando a un Len resignado.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**(1) **Integrante de la banda LMFAO

**(2) **Ambas son cervezas alemanas, la primera es conocida como "Cerveza negra" y la segunda conocida como "Cerveza de sótano"

**(3) **Son bebidas alcohólicas destiladas, como son la ginebra, ron, whisky, etc.

* * *

**Creo que se preguntaran por el titulo del capitulo, yo también me lo pregunte mucho y eso que yo le di el nombre. Hace alusión a los problemas que tiene cada uno, Miku, Rin, Lenka y Len, mencionados directa o indirectamente en el capitulo. Ya luego se desarrollaran cada uno más a fondo.**

**¿Cómo se pasaron sus fiestas?**

**Yo esclavizada en la cocina, fue agotador. Pero las dos cenas me quedaron pasables, nada extraordinario pero sin llegar a envenenar gente para terminar en la cárcel xD **

**Estoy feliz porque por fin termine una de mis historias en este fandom, tal vez ni la conozcan porque fue de la época de Nell, Chao Ling y Nenitablack, hace Uuuuuuh! En fin, por fin le di el cierre que merecía, ahora solo me queda Servant of Evil y Love Blood que espero terminar pronto. Además de que este año inicie con el propósito de hacer una traducción de Ingles/Español. Al ser una multiautora (soy una metiche en los otros fandom xD) será de HTTYD, estoy ansiosa por la respuesta de la autora para dar pie al proyecto.**

**Denme suerte!**

**¡Iniciemos con los reviews!**

**Sychronicity girl:** Sí, se aprovecho de ella, pero también Rin aprovecho el ofrecimiento para desahogarse y olvidar sus problemas.

Generalmente suelo ser algo cortante o fingir seguir la conversación y luego escapar con alguna excusa para no regresar xD Pero si eh pensado en fingir ser less, con las amigas que tengo se puede pasar como algo real, pero no creo querer demostrarlo tampoco ._.

**Lilliamne:** Tampoco a mí xD Bueno, aveces se me antoja salir a bailar, pero rara la vez.

Lily no conoces lo que son fiestas indecentes, eh ido a peores, por desgracia. Esta fue solo una noche de disco normal, creo. Yo también odio que fumen, detesto el cigarro, no sé porque Len me salio con esa idiotez. Se esta saliendo de mis manos el muy loquillo. Pero aun maldito lo queremos ¿no? xD

**SofiAlexandra15:** Tú pregunta me dejo con cara de ¡¿WTF!? En serio di a entender eso? ._.

Esa información es un secreto, ya luego lo sabrás. Por cierto, me gusta tú nombre *-* Alexandra es el nombre de un OC en una de mis historias c:

**Kiaraen Kagamine:** Muy buena pregunta ¿Finnick o Annie?

Por una parte si Finnick muere Annie a demostrado seguir adelante y mostrarse fuerte, por otra si Annie muere Finnick entraría en un estado de depresión larga, lo demostró al no tener noticias de ella cuando se quedo en el capitolio junto a Peeta y demás, además de ser la persona especial de él

Aquí mi respuesta:

Si fuera por mí (siendo puramente egoísta) dejaría morir a Annie y salvaría a Finnick, pero sabiendo que eso lo haría infeliz y miserable salvaría a Annie para hacerlo feliz aun cuando él pereciera.

Por el momento Rinto le mueve más el tapete, y sí, tendrán su momento ellos dos, o eso tengo planeado si es que no actúan por cuenta propia. Mikuo y Rin, tal vez...

**WhiteRabitt21:** Jajaja, creo que todos lo odiaron desde ese momento, y aun le falta ser más maldito. Sí, Rin es algo lenta aveces, pero debes darle crédito, al menos intento defenderse.

Perdón por darte tanta ira.

**Shioo:** ¡Otro lector fantasma! *-*

No sabes lo feliz que me haces, perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, te compensaré luego :)

Bueno ella tiene la autoestima baja por lo sucedido con su antigua pareja, así que sí xD

No sigas, me haces sonrojar, pero gracias por notarlo, mi intención es hacer un drama algo más profundo, drama adolescente pero igualmente serio. No te preocupes, todo puede parecer negro y seguirá más negro, pero espero que el final sea de tú agrado, ambos sufrirán lo necesario.

**Es todo por hoy queridos frijolitos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y también gracias por sus visitas lectores fantasmas, saben que recibiré sus opiniones con los brazos abiertos. Acepto de todo, menos propuestas indecorosas.**

**Bye bye**

**Pc fuera**


	8. Nubes de tormenta

**¡Hola gente bella!**

**Les dejo esto aquí para que se entretengan un rato mientras yo muero de gripe, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Ya saben que Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la trama es mía, o algo así. Todos los personajes mencionados son Vocaloid u Utauloid, sírvanse el que gusten.

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VIII**

**Nubes de tormenta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando una pequeña figura que sostenía un peluche en forma de dinosaurio. Los grandes e inocentes ojos infantiles se posaron en las dos chicas que estaban al frente suyo, ellas lo observaban como si fuera un dulce caramelo al que desearían comer de una sola mordida.

—Ryu-chan —saludaron sonrientes, una de ellas mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más tierna y abrazable del mundo, la otra reteniéndola antes de que se lanzase sobre el pequeño para restregar su mejilla contra la de él poniéndose a delirar acerca de lo lindo y adorable que era.

—Uhmm

El infante las observó por un momento, soltando ese pequeño sonido mientras pensaba y divagaba entre su mente infantil en busca de sus nombres, una de ellas le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero estando tan abrigada de pies a cabeza le era casi imposible tener certeza de su suposición. Unos pasos pesados llamaron la atención del pequeño grupo, los tres volvieron la vista hacia el interior de la casa, por cuyo pasillo una sombra se asomó perezosa.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó abriendo completamente la puerta. Las dos chicas al verlo lo saludaron con un ligero movimiento de muñeca a la vez que le sonrieron con inocencia fingida, como si fuera casualidad que estuvieran frente a su puerta.

Él chico de cabellos verdes y mucho mayor que el infante, quien estaba entre sus piernas mirando la escena curioso, soltó un suspiro resignado. Su mirada de poker viajo de una chica a la otra, ambas abrigadas hasta las orejas, con las mejillas algo rosadas por el creciente frio que ya rondaba por la ciudad.

—Oh ~ son ustedes —murmuró sin interés, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llegó.

El pequeño Ryuto se quedó un segundo intercambiando miradas de un extremo al otro, de sus invitadas a su hermano, no le fue difícil decidirse por el segundo, a quien siguió aún con el gran peluche entre sus manos, tan grande que sus patas verdes se arrastraban por el piso de madera con cada paso.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? —reclamó una de ellas entrando como si fuera su casa, pisándole los talones hasta la sala de estar, aun con la bufanda al cuello y el gorro de lana sobre sus cabellos verdosos y cortos.

La otra chica negó ligeramente al cerrar la puerta restringiendo el paso al aire helado que corría con libertad afuera de la casa, ella a diferencia de su amiga se tomó su tiempo para quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, ambos colgados cuidadosamente en el perchero del recibidor.

—No es una bienvenida —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, no tardó en ser imitado por el infante, esté meciendo sus pies enfundados en unas pantuflas que simulaban ser patas de dinosaurio.

Su interlocutora inflo las mejillas fingiendo indignación y sin más se dejo caer de sentón en otro sofá, el que estaba frente a él. De un tirón se quitó la bufanda y se saco el gorro dejando solo el par de gafas que siempre se cargaba. Los ojos del pequeño relucieron en emoción de un momento a otro al reconocerla

—¡Gumi-nee!

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa en confirmación, una de esas que enseñaba todos sus relucientes dientes y mostraba su animada y alegre personalidad.

—La única y original —agregó recibiendo al menor de los hermanos con los brazos abiertos, con todo y peluche

De buena gana le dio un fuerte apretón contra sí misma y se meció de un lado al otro aún con Ryuto aferrado a ella, ambos sonrientes y alegres de volver a verse después de una larga temporada. En la última reunión su odioso y pesado hermano apenas le hubo dejado cuidarlo, había alegado que al tener la cabeza llena de aire no poseía la capacidad para tratar a los niños, en ese entonces Gumi tenía el cabello mucho más largo, casi tanto como el de Miku y Rin, y sus estaturas no diferían mucho, ahora era otra cosa.

—Gachapin te extraño —soltó tendiéndole el peluche de dinosaurio a Gumi, está lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un ligero beso en lo que al parecer eran sus labios.

—Yo también lo extrañe, y por supuesto también a ti Ryu-chan.

Tanto Ryuto como su hermano enmudecieron al ver la expresión cálida y casi maternal de la chica, parecía una persona diferente con esa expresión delicada y encantadora, lejos de la imagen despreocupada y extremadamente infantil que siempre mostraba. El breve estupor de los hermanos desapareció tan pronto ella reaccionó

—¡Oh! Que tonta soy —chilló dándose un leve golpe en la mejilla que simulaba una cachetada, su amiga sentada a su lado permanecía silenciosa, con esa mirada de anhelo hacía Ryuto, quien jugaba con Gachapin ajeno a todo —, Ryu-chan ella es mi amiga, Yuzuki Yukari; Yukari, el es mi pequeño y adorable primo Ryuto —los presentó sonriente

—Hablas como si el niño fuera tuyo

—Prácticamente, llevamos la misma sangre —alegó inflando el pecho en orgullo causando gracia a la de cabellos lila—, además es adorable ¿a que sí? —agregó volviendo a abrazarlo y tirando de una de sus mejillas.

—Gumi-nee, Duele ~

—Ya quisieras —picó el mayor de los hermanos con aburrimiento—. Ryuto aléjate de ella, no te vaya a pegar lo tonto.

Gumi prácticamente lo fulmino con la mirada ganándose una sonrisa burlona por parte de Gumiya, molestarla era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque realmente no le era muy grato tenerla cerca por tanto tiempo.

El pequeño peliverde haciendo caso omiso del aviso se sentó junto a ella, justo en medio del par de chicas, dispuesto a entablar una larga charla a cerca de toda trivialidad que a un niño de siete años le es importante, desde sus dulces favoritos, lo que recibió de cumpleaños o lo que le pedirá a Santa Claus en navidad. Yukari prestó atención a cada palabra, estaba fascinada con el niño, ella amaba a toda mini persona. Para su suerte Ryuto le tomo confianza rápidamente y pronto se vio bombardeada de preguntas como: ¿por qué su chamarra tenia orejas de conejo?, ¿si le gustaban los animales?, ¿perros o gatos?, ¿por qué su cabello era tan largo? ¿Si el color lila era su favorito?, ¿por qué brillaban las estrellas? Etc.

—… Y luego Yuki saco de su mochila una flauta y—

—Ryu-chan —interrumpió su prima — ¿por qué no le muestras a Yukari tú colección de gachapin?

Los ojos de Ryuto brillaron ante la idea y sin demora tomó la mano de la chica de cabellos lila y la guió hacia su habitación, Gumi y ella intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, un acuerdo silencioso que se perdió una vez que Yukari desapareció del salón dejando solos a Gumi y a Gumiya.

Él se había limitado a observar silencioso todo el jaleo que habían armado con su hermano, inclusive había captado la intención de la Kamui detrás de sus palabras al mandar a los otros dos a otra habitación.

—¿A que han venido? —interrogó acomodándose los anteojos.

Gumi se llevo una mano al pecho y lo miro como si la estuviera ofendiendo, fingiendo que el que estuviera en su casa voluntariamente fuera una casualidad, que la tal Yuzuki siendo su compañera la acompañara y que el alejar a Ryuto de escena los dejaría sin ataduras e inhibidores al hablar.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mis queridos primos? —se defendió retirándose el abrigo naranja a causa de la calefacción, una polera carmesí estaba bajo ella con una de sus mangas deslizándose por el hombro femenino

El oji esmeralda enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, a otro perro con ese hueso. El juego de fingir había terminado, él la había pillado antes de siquiera hacer su movimiento.

Su no tan querida prima torció el gesto y resopló como solía hacerlo cuando algo le fastidiaba. "Eres imposible" le dijo con una única mirada antes de cerrar los ojos como si se estuviera preparando para algo, para cuando los volvió a abrir su naturaleza relajada se hubo esfumado siendo reemplazada por seriedad y una calma abrumadora.

—Bien, al grano —soltó firme y decidida captando toda su atención—, tengo algo que pedirte

Él esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, un claro '_Lo sabía'_ brillaba en sus ojos, más sin embargo, eso no parece agradarle para nada. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una posición más soberbia al saber que ella requería algo de él, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

—Suéltalo —la animó esperando el pedido. Que la escuchara no significaba que le ayudaría, pero la curiosidad era grande, en especial si dicho favor era tan importante para tener que recurrir a él

Gumi exhalo lentamente, ya se había decidido, no había marcha atrás. Gumiya era su última esperanza y aun cuando le doliera en el orgullo pedirle algo, no, suplicarle, porque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si el caso se daba —aunque esperaba que ese no fuera el caso—; Tenia la espalda recta y las manos desnudas firmemente sobre su regazo, justo sobre el dobladillo de su short verde manzana, lista para cualquier reacción, ya había repasado mentalmente todos los escenarios posibles y para su suerte había preparado buenas justificaciones y sobornos para hacerlo acceder. Solo tenía que soltar esas tres palabras, esas palabras que parecían atorarse en su garganta y provocar que su lengua se enredara a causa del gran esfuerzo que resultaba liberarlas.

Él le devolvió la mirada, atentó y a la espera del pedido, pero nada lo pudo haber preparado para lo que ella le dijo, ni siquiera la más loca de sus ideas se comparaba con esas simples palabras que terminarían por poner su mundo de cabeza:

—Se mi pareja

—o—

Del otro lado de la vitrina se encontraba un bonito vestido de fiesta color rosa pálido, adornado con algunas perlas blancas cuyos patrones enriquecían parte del busto y la cinta que correspondía al moño posterior. Las mangas eran de una tela fina, casi transparente, un poco más abajo del hombro, y su falda simulaba los pétalos de una rosa abriéndose, la parte delantera era más corta que el resto, dando una bonita vista de las piernas del maniquí que lo portaba.

Varias chicas se detenían a mirarlo cada vez que pasaban por ahí, atraídas por su hermosa confección e imaginando lo bellas que se verían si tan solo lo obtuvieran, pero el precio bajo este solo las dejaba soñar con la inalcanzable prenda, anhelando poder conseguir la cuota para comprarlo en al menos un año. Esta vez no fue la excepción, cuando las dos chicas pasaron por la tienda de elegantes y costosas ropas se quedaron unos minutos admirándolo, dejándose cautivar por lo exquisito del mismo.

La del gorro con orejas de gato dio un paso al frente, casi tocando la superficie del grueso vidrio, inclinó la cabeza a un costado, como si con esa nueva perspectiva pudiera captar algún otro detalle que antes hubiera pasado por alto.

—Es bellísimo —apuntó al su amiga situarse a su lado —, casi como los diseños de Mayu

La rubia de gafas asintió, su cabello recogido con una diadema dejando parte de su flequillo en su rostro. Llevaba un vestido corto de manga larga color crema junto a unos leggins oscuros, un suéter fucsia cuyas mangas eran un tercio menos largas y un par de botas a juego; su compañera por su parte tenía los largos cabellos en dos trenzas algo flojas, un gorrito negro con detalles en blanco cubría su cabeza a la vez que dos tiras de lana se deslizaban por los costados de su rostro finalizando en dos pompones blancos. Su ropa era una falda en capas de un verde oscuro combinado con una blusa blanca sin mangas, en la parte superior del pecho una rosa en un listo verde florecía acompañada de una serie de pliegues que descendían armoniosamente. Llevaba unas muñequeras que eran parte del conjunto en tonalidades blancas y verdes, todo acompañado de unas ballerinas con listones.

—Sería ideal para usarlo en el aniversario —apuntó meditando sus propias palabras. Dentro de poco se celebraría el 50° aniversario de la fundación de la empresa familiar, es decir, las empresas Dankworth darían una fiesta en una de sus cadenas hoteleras más lujosas.

—Es verdad, pronto será la fiesta de los estirados

Rin le dio una mirada circunstancial, pero no dijo nada. Miku tenía razón, era una fiesta dedicada a engrandecer los egos de los colaboradores de su padre e invitados que se creían la gran cosa por el éxito que tenían en sus mercados respectivos. A ella no le agradaba asistir a esos eventos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo al ser la primogénita, la futura heredera de todo el legado familiar iniciado por su abuelo. A veces, la mayoría, encontraba molesto ser hija de un genio de los negocios.

—Bien ¿Qué esperamos? —inquirió Miku mirándola unos cuantos pasos más alejada que en un principio, casi en la entrada de la costosa tienda.

Dankworth parpadeo confundida aun frente al exhibidor provocando que la peliturquesa rodara los ojos como si no pudiese ver lo terriblemente evidente.

—Ese vestido no se comprara solo, duuuh.

Una sonrisa suave se extendió por el rostro de Rin al asentir y caminar hacía Miku, ella avanzó directamente hacía la empleada más cercana y pidió que alistaran el vestido para ser probado. La mujer les dio una mirada de superioridad, como si ellas no fueran clientas aceptables o pudieran pagar alguno de los artículos de la tienda

—¿Estáis seguras de que pueden pagarlo? Es un modelo delicado y bastante costoso —agregó enarcando una delgada ceja, aún con esa actitud nada servicial y pedante.

La Hatsune entrecerró los ojos entendiendo por donde iba la cosa, Rin a su lado también comprendió inmediatamente la situación. Todos los clientes a su alrededor iban bien vestidos, con zapatos caros de diseñador y ropas finas junto a joyería exuberante, el mundo de la clase alta donde la apariencia lo era todo.

—Sí, el dinero es lo de menos —se apresuro a contestar Rin antes de que Miku metiera la pata

La mujer aun sin ser convencida les dio otra mirada de pies a cabeza, la de trenzas parecía friki y la rubia no aparentaba ser diferente al traer un bolso en forma de conejo colgado a un costado.

—Ni con sus mesadas juntas de un año podrían pagarlo —masculló para sí antes de darles una sonrisa plástica y totalmente fingida, procediendo a ir por el encargo a regañadientes.

Miku resopló irritada cruzándose de brazos y Rin solo trato de sonreírle conciliadora, obviando el mal trato dado por la empleada.

—Basta con la mesada de un mes para poder comprar el vestido y pagarle el sueldo de seis meses —habló en voz alta para que la escuchara aun en la lejanía —. No puedo creer que nos tratara así ¡Qué clase de servicio es ese!

—Bueno, es fácil cuando vamos vestidas así —señalo Rin restándole importancia.

No usaban ropas diferentes a los otros chicos de su edad y tampoco iban vestidas como señoritas de sociedad con los vestidos de diseñador, zapatos finos o joyas de oro y perlas. Simplemente caminaban por ahí sin prestar atención a esos parámetros de la sociedad, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario usaban esas prendas. Miku había elegido esas ropas para ser una más del montón, es decir, siendo una idol no puede pasear por ahí como si nada, por ello solía disfrazarse un poco. Igualmente Rin usaba los lentes para despistar.

—Tsk, si supiera quienes somos estaría prácticamente besando el piso por donde pasamos con tal de agraciarse un poco.

Rin la ignoró y avanzó hasta la zona de probadores, un área al fondo donde había algunos asientos y varios espejos con tarimas simulando ser pasarelas de moda, ahí algunas mujeres estaban probándose algunos vestidos de fiesta, cada uno más bonito y costoso que el anterior.

—Es preferible a ser tratada con la hipocresía usual

—Supongo

Ambas tomaron asiento en espera del vestido, el cual no tardo en llegar. Rin desapareció detrás de una de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo para minutos después reaparecer como toda una dama lista para un baile antes de la medianoche; el vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo, se ajustaba bien a sus medidas y no existía necesidad de mandarlo a ajustar. La tela era ligera, incluso la larga falda con sus tantas capas le era fácil de manejar, las medias en conjunto eran hermosas, con los mismos adornos en perlas y un moño para el cabello que también iba en conjunto con la prenda. Cuando se hubo mirado en el espejo no se pudo reconocer, justo como cuando modelaba, aunque esta vez la magia de Mako y Ann no tenía nada que ver. Pasó sus manos por los adornos del corset sintiendo los patrones en perlas y encaje y como ellas ayudaban a hacer parecer su figura delgada, dándole elegancia natural. Quien hubiera hecho aquello debió ponerle mucho empeño.

—Te queda de maravilla —comentó Miku subiéndose a la tarima, su reflejo junto al de Rin —con él nadie te quitara los ojos de encima

—¿No crees que es muy exuberante para la fiesta? —Preguntó, por el rabillo del ojo noto como la mujer que las atendió fruncía el ceño ante el panorama de no llevar a cabo la venta, como había supuesto en un principio —, es decir, ¿por qué no buscamos algo más sencillo?

—Tonterías —alegó moviendo la mano para alejar la idea —. Es perfecto, para el aniversario no. 50 de la empresa familiar uno debe tirar la casa por la ventana

Miku poso las manos en los hombros de su amiga, sus ojos relucientes por la emoción llegaron a convencer a Rin de que era la mejor opción, después de todo era una oportunidad única. Sin más demora ordenaron envolverlo para llevar, cuando pagaron con tarjeta de crédito la mujer que las hubo tratado mal prácticamente dejo caer la mandíbula hasta el punto de que una mosca pudo haber entrado en ella.

—La próxima vez le sugiero no ser tan superficial —agregó la peliturquesa despidiéndose con un suave ademan acompañado de su pequeña lengua rosada y un guiño.

Ahora ya no paseaban por la plaza comercial solo mirando tiendas, sino que traían consigo una gran caja que apenas entraba en los brazos de Rin. Desde que se hubieron despertado habían acordado salir a pasear, después de desayunar habían ido en busca de Gumi, pero cuando las recibieron por una de las empleadas de la familia Kamui les dijo que la señorita había salido muy temprano en la mañana por un asunto importante. Sin otra cosa que hacer fueron al centro comercial en busca de algo de entretenimiento, incluso entraron al cine a ver una película y a un arcade a jugar algunos videojuegos como cualquier adolescente promedio. Dieron una vuelta mirando tiendas y sus diversos productos terminando frente a esa lujosa distribuidora y comprando el vestido.

—Tengo hambreeee ~ —Miku se quejo al sentir su estomago gruñir

Desde la mañana que no comían nada y la hora de la comida pronto terminaría. Rin la acompaño con el sonido demandante de su propio estomago.

—¿Al área de comida?

—Al área de comida —secundo Miku avanzando entre la gente en dirección al comedor general del centro comercial.

Siendo un sábado por la tarde el flujo de personas era más alto al normal, incluso el comedor estaba lleno. El sonido del murmullo general, los cubiertos y las cocinas en plena faena las recibieron dándoles un delicioso golpe de olores apetecibles. Después de discutir unos minutos decidieron comer en un pequeño restaurante de sushi, donde un chico les atendió amablemente a pesar de no decidirse por un platillo en específico.

—¿Qué crees que sea tan importante para que Gumi madrugara un fin de semana? —pregunto Dankworth curiosa al ver que su amiga no contestaba sus mensajes, incluso su ultima conexión había sido unas cuantas horas atrás.

—No lo sé, pero también me gustaría saberlo —Miku probó una pieza del rollo que había ordenado, soltando un sonidito de satisfacción al sentir el buen sabor deslizarse por sus papilas gustativas — ¿alguna cita con Kuroneko? Ya se acerca su aniversario de dos años.

Rin la imitó al degustar de su propio plato, meditando la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran juntos, aunque era poco probable con semejante desvelada que se dieron la noche anterior ¿o madrugada tal vez? Ante el recuerdo de la fiesta algo hizo click en su cabeza haciendo que prestara mayor atención a Miku, está seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo como si fuera lo único que existiera para ella en ese momento. Actuó normal durante toda la mañana, nada inusual en su actitud que la rubia pudiera detectar, ni siquiera una pizca de enojo o tristeza, era la alegre y divertida Miku de siempre, o eso quería mostrar.

—Piko y tú cantan bien juntos

—Fue idea del organizador de la fiesta, aunque me tomo por sorpresa —admitió recordando igualmente la entrada improvisada del peliplateado y su peculiar saludo—, no espere que me besara en plena presentación.

Rin parpadeo desconcertada y verdaderamente sorprendida ante esa declaración ¿en qué momento…? ¡Oh! Ya recordaba, ella no prestó la debida atención al show porque estaba ocupada con el idiota del lobo feroz. Miku pareció leer parte de sus pensamientos, apresurada agregó:

—Fue en la mejilla ¡Dios! No suelo mezclar diversión con trabajo —se escudó sorbiendo de su bebida.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que los corazones de tus fans se habrán hecho añicos —bromeó Rin —, yo estaría celosa

La reacción de Miku fue diferente a lo esperado, ella se quedó callada, sin la intención de seguir la broma como generalmente lo haría. Las palabras proferidas parecieron darle en un punto sensible, tanto así que la mirada turquesa se perdió en su platillo a medio comer.

—Así que así son las cosas —farfulló jugando con los pompones de su gorro de lana, completamente abstraída.

¿Tal vez él estaba celoso de Piko? ¿O de todos los fans que solían gritarle improperios durante sus conciertos? ¿Tal vez ella si le importaba de esa forma…? La dicha se abrió camino entre su pecho llenándola de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante, aunque el gusto le duro poco.

A él le gusta otra persona —dijo una voz en lo profundo de su mente, y así todo sentimiento cálido desapareció como si hubieran roto su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Rin la miro con pena al Miku poner esa cara tan triste, la desolación y la misma decepción estaban por todo su rostro, como una flor marchita y moribunda que alguna vez fue hermosa y brillante. De alguna forma logro comprender que aquel gesto tenía relación con la pelea con Kaito, y aun cuando moría de ganas por preguntar no lo hizo, su curiosidad era grande, aunque no tanto como para poner el dedo en la llaga de su amiga.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?! —chilló repentinamente, sacudiéndose el cabello con las manos desesperada —¡Eres un idiota Kaito!

Rin aún pasmada por tan repentino arranque apenas pudo notar las miradas de los demás comensales, de pronto el murmullo y el ambiente del comedor cambio drásticamente dándole un mal presagio.

—¿Crees que sea ella?

—Sí, no hay duda.

—No puede ser…

—¡Es Miku Hatsune!

—¡Necesito un bolígrafo y un papel!

Varias voces se alzaron como un tormenta a punto de ser desatada, ambas miraron en todas direcciones captando la expresiones de sorpresa, felicidad, incredulidad y euforia de los ahí presentes. El gorrito con orejas de gato yacía sobre la mesa revelando la identidad de la idol, quien retrocedió instintivamente al notar como algunas personas se acercaban a la mesa

—Mierda —soltó entre dientes.

—o—

—Rintoooo ~

El rubio siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, ignorando el constante llamado que ya le resultaba molesto. El chico a su lado volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con comida en la boca ocasionando que una servilleta fuera lanzada en su dirección dándole de lleno en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —soltó irritado, no comprendía porque Tsukishiro estaba sentado en la misma mesa, o tal vez sí; Todo era culpa de Taito, quien comía tranquilamente a su lado izquierdo ajeno a la situación.

—Pásame la salsa de tomate —dijo señalando los paquetitos a su costado

Rinto sintió unas tremendas ganas de lanzarle la kétchup en el rostro tal cual la servilleta, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que estaban en medio de tanta gente y él, siendo quien era debía comportarse con clase, aun cuando tenía a alguien como Tsukishiro a su lado. Suspiro resignado al darse cuenta de que había cambiado un agradable y exquisito almuerzo de su hermana menor por una simple hamburguesa de una cadena americana que, a decir verdad, no era tan buena, y la compañía nada grata de sus compañeros de la universidad. Toda la mañana se la había pasado en el centro educativo terminando un proyecto junto a esos dos, con Taito no tenia problema, el Shion era callado y eficiente, pero Tsukishiro era insoportable con su energía inagotable y esa boca parlanchina que daban ganas de cerrar con cinta adhesiva.

El celular en su bolsillo vibró animadamente a la vez que un timbre sutil aviso de un nuevo mensaje. Cuando hubo desbloqueado el aparato se encontró con el nombre de Tori Chang —de la facultad de Medicina— preguntándole cuando se volverían a encontrar para repetir lo sucedido hace unos días. Sin el más mínimo interés apago el aparato. Las chicas eran tan aburridas, solo tenía que ser amable y darles una sonrisa para que creyeran que estaba interesado, engatusarlas era fácil, quitárselas de encima un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —Tsukishiro estiro el cuello por sobre la mesa curioso al escuchar más ruido de lo usual

Sus ojos anaranjados dieron con un grupo que crecía considerablemente al otro extremo del casino, el murmullo general se amplifico cinco veces más hasta el punto de que incluso los mismos empleados de los comercios asomaban sus cabezas para averiguar el por qué del escándalo. Taito dejo de lado su almuerzo e imito al moreno, aunque más calmo y sereno que el resto de los curiosos. Rinto no le dio tanta atención en un principio, pero al final cedió al percibir como los gritos y chillidos llenos de euforia eran reemplazados por quejidos de protesta y amargura.

Su mirada azulada capturó la imagen de dos chicas que pasaron a escasos metros de su mesa, ambas corriendo en un intento de huir de la multitud que dejaban atrás y que les pisaban los talones como si las estuvieran cazando. Aun cuando ellas ya habían desaparecido Rinto se quedo observando el pasillo que conectaba a la plaza, donde hacía escasos segundos ellas habían huido de la multitud que las perseguía.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —exclamó anonadado Tsukishiro, su cuerpo se dejo caer flácido sobre el asiento, como si todo lo ocurrido le hubiera sucedido a él.

Los pocos comensales que se quedaron en sus asientos murmuraban e intercambiaban una que otra mirada en busca de una explicación a ese extraño suceso. Taito siguió con su almuerzo, sin decir alguna palabra saco su móvil del bolsillo, él había identificado a las fugitivas con tan solo una mirada, aunque el socorrerlas no estaba en sus planes. Rinto por otra parte tenía en mente lo contrario.

—¿A dónde vas? —Tsukishiro quiso saber al verlo tomar su chaqueta y la mochila

—A ver a mi novia —respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente tomando la bandeja y deshaciéndose de la basura y de la hamburguesa a medio comer. Definitivamente nunca más comería la asquerosa comida rápida americana.

El moreno lo vio marcharse sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada o una vaga despedida, Rinto siempre era tan seco incluso en clases. Tsukishiro soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír, tomó una de las papas fritas y mordisqueándola soltó:

—No sabía que Rinto tenía novia

Taito se encogió de hombros dejando de lado su móvil. El Kagamine parecía tener bastante confianza en sí mismo para declararse ganador del juego cuando recién iniciaba. Tsukishiro ajeno a toda la situación que envolvía los involucrados hecho una última mirada por donde su compañero rubio había desaparecido, sus pensamientos solo podían llevarlo a la conclusión de que la chica era afortunada al tener la atención del desinteresado y algo apático Kagamine.

—o—

Sus delgados brazos apretaron la caja del vestido contra su pecho como si eso la consolara y le diera una razón para seguir corriendo. Llevaban varios minutos esquivando y abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente que transitaba en la plaza para que los fans apasionados de Miku aun les siguieran la pista. Cuando bajaron a trompicones las escaleras eléctricas casi hubieron causado un accidente, por suerte los reflejos de Miku fueron suficientes para evitarlo, de no ser por ella la rubia hubiera terminado rodando por las escaleras llevándose consigo a otras tres personas. Al menos durante la huida la peliturquesa se había puesto nuevamente el gorro, o de lo contrario los que las perseguían se hubieran multiplicado terroríficamente.

—¡Aaaarrrrrgggg! ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotras? —gritó irritada mientras aceleraba el paso.

Rin no tardo en alcanzarla, aunque teniendo como obstáculos a objetos móviles le era difícil mantenerse a la par. Recordaba haber empujado sin querer a algunas personas, algunas veces ganándose insultos o ligeros golpes devueltos en el calor del momento.

—¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? —soltó sarcástica.

Tanto correr ya le estaba cansando, los zapatos que traía puestos no eran los adecuados, además estaba segura de que el vestido se le subía demasiado. Miku chasqueo la lengua a la vez que llevaba sus manos la falda para alisarla y mantenerla en su lugar, no quería ver alguna fotografía de sus bragas en las redes sociales.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió doblando por otro pasillo más amplio que el anterior y por consiguiente con mayor número de personas.

A sus espaldas podía escuchar como la llamaban, los pasos de sus fans y algún otro listillo que solo deseaba tener algo que vender a las revistas de chismes. A tientas busco la mano de la rubia y tirando de ella la guio entre la masa de gente tratando de confundir a sus perseguidores, su vista turquesa no tardo en encontrar una salida de emergencia produciéndole una satisfacción y alivio indescriptible

—Les daré una distracción —Rin enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, ¿No quería decir que huirían juntas? —, ve al estacionamiento, te veré allí

—P-pero…

Sin detenerse a escuchar sus replicas la Hatsune abrió la puerta de metal grisáceo y la empujo bruscamente al interior cerrando la vía inmediatamente. Sin perder tiempo echo a correr nuevamente al verse descubierta, sabía que no les daría tiempo de escapar por la misma vía sin ser descubiertas. En sus oídos podía escuchar como la llamaban contestemente con adjetivos cariñosos y empalagosos, justo como en sus conciertos, si tan solo sus fans supieran que la imagen tierna que mostraba la mayoría de las veces ante ellos era solo una máscara al igual que en sus otras canciones, la verdadera ella no era tan agradable como todos pensaban. Era malhumorada, algo sarcástica, sádica tal vez, con un poco de humor negro y algo traviesa, pero incluso así sus amigos la aceptaban. Por medio del reflejo de las vitrinas se dio cuenta de que le estaban dando alcance, sería fácil detenerse y darles lo que querían, solo autógrafos y tal vez que cantara alguna canción, pero aquello no sería suficiente para una horda de enloquecidos fans, lo sabía. Una vez había cometido el error de satisfacerlos, casi le habían atacado en busca de un poco de cabello, sus accesorios y retazos de ropa aun cuando eso significara dejarla sin ella. Recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Sus piernas se movieron con mayor ímpetu, motivándose con la idea de poder encontrarse con Rin sin problemas en el estacionamiento. Había hecho bien en darle la oportunidad de huir primero, después de todo ella llevaba consigo el vestido para el aniversario de su compañía familiar. Mientras se abría paso a empujones y su mente se centraba en encontrar la mejor forma de escabullirse al estacionamiento sin ser notada algo comenzó a vibrar en la bolsa de su falda. Estaba harta de estar corriendo, del dolor que producía respirar, del lio en el que se había metido por culpa de Bakaito, de todo lo que le estaba pasando que no se tomó la molestia de revisar de quien se trataba, sin más llevó el auricular a su oído y sin medirse soltó enojada:

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te encontré —dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea para inmediatamente colgar dejándola aturdida.

Miku le dio una mirada confusa al aparato y siguió corriendo hasta el siguiente pasillo, tan pronto puso un pie en el fue interceptada salvajemente. Tiraron de su brazo con fuerza para terminar dentro de una tienda de ropa antes de que su horna de perseguidores personal se diera cuenta. Ellos siguieron de largo ignorando el hecho de que la idol a quien buscaban estaba entre unos brazos que la sostenían contra sí, manteniéndola firmemente sujeta al notar como perdía la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejaba hacer sin remedio alguno.

—o—

Rin golpeo nuevamente la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

Después de que Miku la hubo tirado ahí, literalmente, había intentado salir cuando creyó que el peligro hubo pasado, pero la manija no cedió al ella jalarla. Eso la puso realmente nerviosa después del decimo intento, no era afecta a los espacios reducidos, menos con esa escasa iluminación. A su espalda un pasillo estrello y oscuro la invitaba a recorrerlo, pero el miedo pudo más con ella. De ninguna manera se aventuraría ahí, tenía un extraño e infundado miedo de terminar perdida en ese laberinto de pasillos interiores.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó, seguidamente pegó la oreja a la superficie dura y fría, pero el ruido de la música y de las tiendas comerciales superaba por mucho su delgada y aguda voz.

Volvió a repetir la dinámica acompañándola de golpes fuertes, sin embargo, terminó con dolor y las manos rojas.

Por muy absurdo que le resultase incluso a ella, sintió que las paredes a sus costados se estrechaban, cerniéndose a su alrededor como si la quisieran acorralar y dejar encerrada ahí de por vida. Rin retrocedió temerosa, las manos le sudaban y su cuerpo se sentía frio y tieso. La oscuridad quería engullirla, arrastrarla a lo profundo de la estructura hasta donde ningún rayo de luz pudiera filtrarse.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, por favor! —volvió a gritar al la desesperación filtrarse en su interior y corromperla — ¡Estoy aquí! Por favor, la puerta no se abre

El miedo y la ansiedad no tardaron en hacer mella en ella, la sensación de impotencia y un inimaginable terror la hicieron temblar, completamente abandonada a esa desesperanza que no parecía tener fundamento, ella nunca había tenido esa reacción, bueno, nunca se había quedado encerrada por tanto tiempo en un lugar pequeño y oscuro completamente sola. Sus manos volvieron a arremeter contra la puerta con mayor fuerza al notar como la oscuridad del pasillo avanzaba en su dirección con el afán de devorarla entre sus tinieblas, ahí donde los monstruos típicos del miedo infantil se esconden. Rin sentía las lagrimas picar sus ojos y como se atoraban entre sus pestañas a la vez que las paredes la apretujaban cada vez más; La oscuridad, la puerta sin abrirse, las paredes, el estrecho pasillo, todo atentaba contra ella con tal de mantenerla ahí cautiva. El aire le faltaba, y el sudor ya perlaba su pecho y frente hasta el punto de sentir que la misma ropa la asfixiaba.

—¡Alguien abra la puerta! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! Por favor.

Agotada y agitada se dejo caer de sentón y acercando sus piernas así misma se quedo en silencio, respirando apresuradamente ante la imagen mental de no salir de ahí, de que nadie notara que estaba atrapada. Su corazón se agito violentamente en su caja torácica y sus manos fueron a parar a la pared a su espalda, queriendo evitar que las paredes volvieran a avanzar contra sí mismas con intención de aplastarla.

—Mikuo —sollozo aterrada.

Aquella sensación le erizaba la piel y se sentía vagamente familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que rompía en lágrimas en un sitio similar. La cabeza le daba vueltas al estar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría por la garganta con ese golpeteo desenfrenado.

—Alguien, por favor —gimió cerrando los ojos con tal de no seguir viendo las paredes, que como cruel cámara de tortura la agobiaban constantemente —, sáqueme de aquí.

Se hizo un pequeño ovillo aferrándose a sí misma como único medio de soporte, rogando porque Mikuo llegara pronto a buscarla como solía hacerlo cada qué vez ella necesitaba ayuda. Mikuo y Miku siempre la tranquilizaron cuando en la tierna infancia sufría de temores y miedos, ellos no la dejaban sola y hundida en ese mar de negatividad, la animaban con bromas con tal de hacerla sonreír. Incluso Kaito lo hubo hecho después de unirse a su pequeño grupo.

La luz baño su cuerpo cuando el sonido de las bisagras le aviso que la puerta fue abierta justo como anhelada desesperadamente, entre la bruma de sus lagrimas pudo capturar la silueta de una persona, quien parecía mirarla preocupado. A Rin tan solo le basto con darle una mirada para incorporarse y abrazarlo como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano y ella un pobre naufrago a punto de ahogarse. Sus manos aferraron su camisa y dejo que el torrente de lagrimas bañara el hombro amigo sin restricción alguna

—Mikuo —ahogó un susurró entre el pecho masculino.

No recibió contestación, solo una caricia en su cabello tan ligera como la brisa primaveral.

Soltó algunos hipidos, desde que era pequeña que no lloraba frente a él, solo Miku y Gumi la hubieron consolado y visto completamente rota cuando sucedió lo de Yohio, no habían permitido que ninguno de sus amigos hombres la viera tan destrozada, y a pesar de impedirles tal vista su furia y enojo fue tal que incluso los habían tenido que frenar para no ir y romperle la cara al rubio oxigenado.

Aun con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas fue separada de su acogedor refugio e inmediatamente una chaqueta cayó sobre su cabeza ocultando su estado. Rin la tomó entre sus manos y se envolvió en ella aspirando el olor de su mejor amigo a la vez que se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprobar que aquella fragancia masculina no era a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Mikuo…? —llamó temerosa

El ruido que se filtraba por la puerta abierta fue la única contestación, instintivamente dejo que el miedo volviera a ella. Su vista se elevó lo suficiente aun teniendo la chaqueta sobre sí para detallar mejor al chico a escasos metros. El cabello rubio, su cuerpo delgado pero firme, su altura un poco mayor a la de ella y esos ojos similares a dos piezas de hielo perpetuo. En sus manos tenia la caja blanca y lustrosa de su vestido y su rostro lucia serio, aunque algo suavizado por lo acontecido.

Rinto Kagamine había sido quien la hubo encontrado en medio de esa tortuosa y solitaria oscuridad.

—o—

—Uh

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Len al ver a su hermana mirar fijamente un punto más allá de la vitrina frente a ella.

Lenka tenía los grandes audífonos a medio quitar y el disco que contenía las canciones que aun sonaban entre los acolchonados cascos en su pequeña mano, está parcialmente cubierta por la gruesa y larga manga de su suéter con rombos color menta.

Ella pareció despertar de una ensoñación, meneo suavemente la cabeza para disipar la bruma que aun cubría su visión. Sus grandes e inocentes ojos se posaron en su mellizo, quien esperaba una respuesta que francamente pensó que nunca llegaría al verla tan concentrada y ensimismada. Len al igual que ella vestía informal, usaba una sudadera oscura y una polera blanca, de su cuello pendía un collar similar al de su hermana

—Nada. Creí ver algo, pero parece que fue mi imaginación —comentó no tan convencida de sus palabras.

Muchas personas paseaban en ese mismo instante por los pasillos de la plaza comercial, lo que significaba que pudo haber confundido a una de ellas con Rinto ¿no? Además su hermano no tenía una novia o algo por el estilo para tenerla sujeta de la mano en público. Si, tal vez ella había visto mal y lo hubo confundido con alguien más.

Len se mostró extrañado y curioso por sus palabras y semblante, siguió la mirada de su hermana para encontrarse con varias personas que transitaban ajenas a su escrutinio, incluso los puestos comerciales no parecían ser del tipo que le gustasen a Lenka, tiendas de electrodomésticos, deportes, maquillaje y perfumerías.

La menor de los Kagamine volvió a centrar su atención en la música que aun sonaba por los auriculares, en la portada del CD se veía a una sonriente y animada Miku vestida con un traje colorido.

—o—

Los ojos le ardían y los parpados le pesaban por tanto llorar, incluso su nariz le picaba por abusar de los pañuelos desechables. El ver los edificios pasar rápidamente ante ella y difuminarse en el borde de su visión no ayudaba mucho a su cansada vista, que ya estaba en su límite al tener ese color rojizo y la notoria hinchazón.

Se encontraba sentada en el puesto del copiloto, a decir verdad, era el copiloto de Rinto; esté conducía tranquilamente lo que le parecía un sedan de color negro —no era demasiado atenta a los modelos de los autos, apenas y podía diferenciar los logotipos de las agencias—, transitando sin mayor dificultad las calles heladas que presagiaban la cercana víspera de navidad. Ninguno dijo nada ni antes ni después de subirse al vehículo, solo la música de la radio flotaba entre ellos como una sutil y baja cancioncilla de elevador a la que nadie prestaba atención.

La heredera Dankworth lo miro de reojo aun teniendo su chaqueta sobre su cabello dorado, su perfil le resultaba dolorosamente familiar, similar al de aquella persona que le hizo daño meses atrás. Era tonto e incluso algo patético compararlos, los dos eran completamente diferentes, o al menos en el sentido no físico; Donde Yohio era alegre, extrovertido y risueño, Rinto era distante, callado y sumamente directo —o al menos eso había percibido después de sus breves encuentros—. De solo recordar lo sucedido la primera vez que se encontraron sus mejillas se calentaron junto a sus orejas, los recuerdos de las veces que intento besarla la bombardearon sin tregua haciéndola incómodamente consciente de que estaban solos y en el reducido espacio del auto. Se removió en el asiento en busca de algo de seguridad y confianza, cubriéndose aun más con la chaqueta prestada como si fuera un escudo protector.

El gesto no paso desapercibido por su compañero. Sonrió al verla más tímida que las veces anteriores, la última vez que se encontraron le había parecido interesante su repentina muestra de rebeldía, negándose a ser dominada por él como toda chica, no negaba que al principio la trato como si fuera una más de aquellas tontas que caen tan rápido en sus manos hasta el punto de resultarle aburrido, pero ahora teniendo conocimiento de que aquel gatito tenia garras le resultaba tentador probar que tanto podía arañarle antes de dejarse mimar; Lo menos que espero cuando fue tras ella fue encontrarla hecha un mar de lagrimas y temblando del pánico, Rinto no era un noble caballero montado en un corcel blanco para consolar y hacer sentir mejor a las chicas lastimadas, al contrario, él las destrozaba. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer cuando una chica lloraba, solo Lenka podía sacarle algo de preocupación cuando la veía así, aunque generalmente era Len quien la consolaba con palabras y gestos dulces.

Cuando la encontró así no fue capaz de hacer o decir algo, solo la hubo mirado desde su posición, parecía una niña temerosa, desprotegida. Por suerte fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo a sus brazos para estallar en agua salada, hipando y sollozando un nombre que no le era nada familiar, al menos no se trataba del de Len, en ese caso la hubiera zarandeado hasta hacerla callar. Solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza como a un cachorro, a Lenka le calmaba cuando entre sueños lloraba ¿por qué con ella no funcionaria?

No le agradaba ver que lloraran, era molesto, en especial cuando lo usaban como medio de chantaje; fue por eso que le tiro la chaqueta encima con tal de no verla más, Rin pareció no darse cuenta de su intención real, pues abrazo la chaqueta como si fuera un gesto amable, incluso después de sacarla de aquel lugar la siguió usando para ocultar su rostro y el rastro de las lagrimas. No se aparto cuando sujeto su mano y la guio todo el camino hacía su auto, leves sonidos brotaban desde el fondo de su pecho, pequeños sollozos acompañados de espasmos que fueron desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo.

—Gracias —murmuró, su voz algo ronca por llorar —, lamento que me vieras en semejante estado y tuvieras que ayudarme

Se sentía avergonzada por enseñar ese lado suyo que no sabía que tenía, estaba tan fuera de sí que no fue capaz de diferenciarlo de Mikuo. Eso la aterraba, si no hubiera sido Rinto quien la encontró ¿entonces quien? ¿Habría saltado a los brazos de un extraño sin miramientos? De solo pensar en aquella posibilidad le daba escalofríos, vagos recuerdos de un episodio algo, pero no tan similar, se le vinieron a la cabeza llenándola de vértigo y haciéndola sudar frio. No, recordar siempre le hacía mal, los recuerdos solo le traían dolor y desolación.

—No podía dejarte así —respondió después de un corto silencio. Rin desvió la mirada de la ventana—. No sabía que sufrías de claustrofobia —soltó dándole una mirada curiosa, como si estuviera informado de cada más mínimo detalle de ella.

Dankworth meneo la cabeza con suavidad, deslizo la chaqueta por sus hombros dejando ver su cabello algo alborotado y su rostro que había permanecido oculto detrás de la piel sintética.

—Ni yo tenía idea —confesó retirándose las gafas, estas no tenían aumento, solo eran un simple accesorio.

El rostro de la chica volvió a adquirir ese matiz compungido, como si una nueva ola de llanto amenazara con golpear su delgado cuerpo con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior. Rinto temió eso, las chicas eran molestas, frágiles, delicadas, tan sensibles que unas cuantas palabras podrían hacerla dichosa o destrozarla completamente.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí adentro? —Decidió entretenerla para no tener que intentar consolarla una vez más —, la última vez que te vi corrías como si la parca fuera detrás tuyo.

Ella estaba a punto de responderle, pero al darse cuenta del contenido completo de sus palabras solo pudo abrir los ojos grandemente, asombrada de que él presenciara tal persecución.

—Estaba en el comedor cuando todo inicio —se justifico antes de que Rin le cuestionara

—Miku pensó que era una buena idea para evitarme seguir involucrada —dijo bajando la vista hasta su regazo. La caja blanca con el vestido estaba en el asiento trasero, sana y salva y en buenas condiciones a pesar de haber estado en un triatlón

La epifanía llegó a ella tan pronto fue consciente de la situación pasada

¡Miku!

Con las manos temblorosas por el miedo saco el celular de su bolsa y marco los dígitos que se conocía de memoria al derecho y al revés, después de tres tonos atendieron la llamada.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Lograste escapar? —quiso saber incorporándose del respaldo expectante.

—¡Rin-tan! —Saludo la animada voz de Kaito al otro lado del teléfono —, Miku-chan está dormida, la encontramos a tiempo —dijo tranquilamente. Rin casi sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo ante el alivio indescriptible que la embargo, si ella estaba con Kaito entonces no había peligro —; ¿Dónde estás? Mikuo y yo te buscamos en el lugar donde Miku dijo que estarías

—Voy camino a casa —respondió —, me encontré con un conocido y él me está haciendo el favor

Rinto se encogió de hombros al captar la mirada de la rubia, le daba igual que lo considerara amigo, conocido o vecino, no importaba como iniciaran, al final un único título podría describirlo como el vencedor, el ganador del juego y dueño del trofeo tan peleado.

—Qué alivio, Mikuo casi se queda calvo por la preocupación —soltó ahogando la risa, al fondo se escucho un golpe y un quejido de dolor. Rin comprendió inmediatamente que Mikuo lo hubo golpeado, seguramente le estaba reprochando el comentario de más —; vamos para tú casa, no te muevas de ahí —se despidió cortando la comunicación

Rin observó el teléfono en su mano por un segundo ¿por qué Kaito tenía el teléfono de Miku?

—Llegamos

Levantó la vista encontrándose con el portón de su propia casa, las rejas eléctricas cerradas como de costumbre. Estiro su cuerpo para tomar la caja del sitio trasero y una vez en sus piernas tomo la chaqueta prestada y se la tendió a su dueño

—Muchas gracias Rinto-san —dijo sinceramente —, no sabría que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado, te debo una.

El Kagamine tomo la prenda con un asentimiento de cabeza, la fragancia de ella se había impregnado en la tela. Rin ya había comenzado a salir cuando la voz de Rinto la llamó, por inercia volteo siendo sorprendida por un repentino ataque con la chaqueta, esta se enredo alrededor de su cuello como un collar, arrastrándola al interior. Sus ojos abiertos como platos fueron testigos de cómo el rubio se inclinaba hacía ella y depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, terriblemente cerca de ellos, dando de lleno con ellos de no ser porque ella se hubo movido un poco antes.

Se apartó aun en shock, con la sonrisa de Rinto como única respuesta valida a la interrogante que estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

—Tómalo como mi pago —se despidió dejándola de pie en la acera, completamente sola.

Llevó su mano al lugar donde sus labios tocaron su piel, aun se sentía tibio. Aquel simple gesto, un casto beso, una caricia sutil e inocente, resulto ser una espina más en su corazón.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Pc reportándose con capitulo nuevo, creo que es obvio si ya llegaron hasta este punto, je.**

**No hay nada nuevo que decir por mi parte, estoy agripada, con cada estornudo siento que mis alvéolos son desgarrados dolorosamente ¡Oh dulce y mortal tortura! Mandenme sus buenas vibras para que me recupere pronto, o de lo contrario siento que moriré asfixiada al dormir. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Largo, tedioso, entretenido, confuso?**

**Déjenme**** un review con su opinión, saben que cada comentario aumenta la moral, alimenta el alma y la inspiración. Vamos queridos lectores fantasmas, incluso ustedes quienes dan FAV y FOLLOW sin comentar, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir, sea bueno o malo.**

**Por cierto, si conoces a alguien a quien pudiera gustarle la historia siéntete libre de compartirla, yo así eh encontrado buenos fic's, leyendo de autor en autor :D**

**¡A contestar reviews!**

**SofiAlexandra15: **No te doy una respuesta concreta porque de lo contrario resultaría un spoiler, dejo abierta la opción de suposiciones hasta que se revele el dato. Len es algo más complejo que simple testosterona, aunque vaya que también a mi me sorprendió el que rechazara una oportunidad así.

**Sychronicity girl: **Pues la duda del porque Len rechazo a Rin se queda abierta y sin respuesta hasta más adelante ¡Muajajaja! Ahora les dejo algo del sexy Rinto, quien ya comenzara a tener igual protagonico. Espero que no lo odien tanto como a Len.

Aceptó teorías e hipótesis acerca de la telaraña de secretos y hechos que irán saliendo :3

**Lilliamne: **Tu comentario me hizo el día y me partió de la risa xD

Sip, el lobo feroz tiene dignidad a pesar de que no lo parezca, jajaja.

Bueno, no soy muy fanática de los juegos además del project diva, así que todo es coincidencia :P Aunque me dan pena esos hermanos por vivir engañados. ¿Será o no será Rin? quién sabe... Aun faltan algunos personajes en aparecer y poner a todo el mundo de cabeza.

¡Ding, ding, ding!

Ya me preguntaba el porque nadie me cuestionaba ese detalle. Bueno, la primera vez que escuche a 96neko creí que se trataba de un hombre, incluso su diseño me gusto más para un personaje masculino que femenino. Pero si, soy consciente de que es mujer y ama a Len y a la tapioca por sobre todo xD

**Vocal02Elen: **¡Oh my gosh!

Batman ¿eres tú...? ¿donde esta robin? —babea como el perro de pablov—

Aquí tú continuación lindura (?) —le guiña el ojo como Timmy Turner—

**Muchas gracias por leer gente bella y hermosa, los adoro como al helado y Nutella juntos. Ni el Doctor pepper puede con este amor(?)**


	9. Yo por ti

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero algún día lo hará. La conquista mundial será mía, primero el área limítrofe y luego el mundo. Muajajajaja

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IX**

**Yo por ti…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Apenas la alarma sonó su mano fue a parar sobre el aparato deteniendo el molesto sonido que generalmente amenazaba su sueño. Esta vez no tuvo necesidad de ella, no cuando su mente era asediada por preocupaciones recurrentes desde hace unos días. El cielo aun estaba oscuro cuando corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, tal como de costumbre. El viento helado de la mañana le hizo animarse un poco, los climas templados eran sus favoritos.

Gumi avanzó por la habitación en busca del bolso deportivo, donde termino de guardar algunos artículos de uso personal, incluso si no podía conciliar el sueño no era razón suficiente para suspender sus actividades diarias. Cuando se acerco al lavabo para lavarse la cara notó las bolsas bajo sus ojos, no estaban muy marcadas pero eran visibles. Gimió ante la idea de usar maquillaje y hundió el rostro entre el agua helada ahogando ahí parte de sus problemas hasta que estuviera satisfecha, o al menos un poco menos estresada. Cuando hubo salido de la casa el cielo aun poseía estrellas y los primeros rastros del cercano amanecer se vislumbraban en el horizonte lejano. Sus ojos rotaron del auto a su izquierda a la moto a su derecha. Con un ligero elevar de hombros se encamino a la motocicleta.

Antes de partir a su destino saco el móvil y escribió un mensaje rápidamente, una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro tan pronto el texto fue enviado. En alguna parte de la ciudad, un chico despertó al escuchar la melodía del teléfono. Enterró el rostro en la almohada emitiendo un gruñido de exasperación cuando vio el remitente.

—Maldita mujer —masculló volviendo a acurrucarse entre las cálidas sabanas.

La pantalla del móvil iluminaba parte de la habitación, dejando ver un par de ojos esmeralda que miraban el aparato con fastidio y reproche, como si fuera la persona que despertaba sus pensamientos homicidas.

Ella estaba loca si creía que aceptaría su petición. Ni siquiera su carita de perro mojado bajo la lluvia fue suficiente para hacerlo ceder, tampoco el que se pusiera de rodillas y ofreciera ser su esclava por toda la vida.

Gumiya Megpoid por ningún motivo sería pareja de Gumi Kamui, antes muerto.

¡Muerto!

—o—

—Te ves horrible —expresó Miku al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga

Rin se llevo las manos al rostro ocultando su horripilante semblante del resto, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el comentario, era consciente de las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos y de lo hinchado que se veían. Apenas había reparado en su arregló personal, por lo que no cuestiono las caras de espanto de todo aquel que la saludo esa mañana.

—Lo sé —gimió deslizando lentamente sus manos por todo su rostro —, no pude dormir en todo el fin de semana

Y era cierto. Todo era culpa del desgraciado de Rinto, si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ella no estaría hecha un lio. Para empezar, ella no debería estar hecha un lio, y menos por el Kagamine mayor, ¡Por ningún Kagamine! Era su maldita apariencia, sí, eso era. Todo era culpa de él y de Yohio, su maldita similitud física. Cada vez que los comparaba era evidente el contraste de personalidades, pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera nerviosa y prácticamente se derritiera como helado al sol cuando él Kagamine hacía un movimiento en ella. No tenía idea del porque siempre que veía a Rinto se le venía a la cabeza su exnovio. Lo detestaba, por el inferno que sí.

Miku estaba a punto de preguntar la razón, pero antes de siquiera poder mover los labios fue empujada a un lado por Kaito, quien se lanzo con los brazos abiertos hacía la rubia. Rin se dejo hacer, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que poner resistencia solo lo hacía peor.

—Rin-tan —saludo con una sonrisa gatuna, restregando su mejilla con la contraria.

—Kaito, buen día

—¡¿Qué rayos?! — chilló la Hatsune recuperándose del empujón, de no ser porque se sostuvo de un escritorio hubiera terminado en el suelo —¡Largo de aquí Bakaito!

—¿Qué tal tú fin de semana? —prosiguió ignorando el reproche. Miku estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando, y para desgracia de ella, nuevamente fue empujada sin la menor delicadeza.

Gumi había llegado a lado de sus dos amigos, saludándolos con energía y alegría mañanera poco usual en ella.

—Miku ¿qué haces en el suelo, se te perdió algo? —cuestionó curiosa al verla ahí de rodillas.

—Que va, solo me dieron ganas de ponerme a rezar —comentó sarcástica intentando ponerse de pie, estaba en ello cuando Mikuo se acerco al grupo con revista en mano, tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de que empujo nuevamente a Miku

—¡Miren! —anuncio dejando a la vista de todos una página de la revista, en ella se narraba el éxito de la fiesta de brujas a la que habían asistido y varias fotografías adornaban el artículo, incluidas algunas del desfile de modas, donde aparecía el pequeño grupo posando para la cámara.

Kaito y compañía miraron interesados el artículo, todo bajo la atenta y fulminante mirada de aguamarina, quien trataba de reprimir el impulso de golpear a cada uno con el negi que siempre cargaba.

—Miku

Giro el rostro encontrándose con los mellizos Kagamine, Len la miraba con una ceja alzada, preguntándose internamente porque la chica estaba en el suelo despidiendo una terrible aura violenta; Lenka por su parte le dio una mirada preocupada y rápidamente se apresuro a ayudarla.

—No pregunten —dijo entre dientes al ver la intención de los hermanos, estos callaron, la mirada de ella era intimidante cuando quería.

Rin observo aliviada como sus dos amigos peleaban amistosamente, Miku reñía a Kaito por el golpe dado y de paso, desahogaba su enojo al ser ignorada y golpeada repetidas veces. El último encuentro que habían tenido había sido después de lo del centro comercial. Cuando llegaron a casa de Rin, Miku dormía en la espalda de su primo y Kaito se había abalanzado sobre ella al ver su rostro hinchado y ojos rojos. Les había dado una patética excusa que a decir verdad ni ella creía, no es que mentir se le diera fatal, sino que estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Miku despertó un rato después, cuando estaban viendo una película en su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue algo que a decir verdad ni Mikuo ni ella esperaron, pero que de alguna extraña forma era lo más normal en la Hatsune.

Golpeo a Kaito.

—_¡Eres un idiota!_ —le gritó aun con el puño en el aire.

El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo o dejarle un horrible moretón, sin embargo, fue bastante eficaz que lo hizo caer de la cama. El chico no se quejo, solo acaricio la parte afectada, a la vez que le sonreía a la furiosa chica

—_Qué bueno que estés bien _

Ella y Mikuo intercambiaron una mirada confusa ante la extraña escena, en especial al ver a la aguamarina hacer una mueca algo extraña a la vez que cubría su rostro con las manos, como si no concibiera la idea de que el Shion fuera tan estúpidamente estúpido, o en el mejor de los casos se hubiera acostumbrado a sus tratos. La tensión que había entre los dos después de su pequeña pelea desapareció con esas simples palabras. Miku ya no se mostró tan evasiva y Kaito había dejado de mirarla con ese extraño aire de remordimiento y disgusto. Eso alivio a Rin de sobremanera, lo menos que quería era ver a sus amigos peleados, en especial a dos de sus personas más queridas.

—o—

Estaban el uno frente al otro, intercambiando miradas silenciosamente a diferencia de sus demás compañeros que parecían animales salvajes con tanto griterío y alboroto. Era algo incomodo en muchos sentidos, en demasiados para su gusto, especialmente con lo sucedido en la fiesta de brujas; Sus escritorios estaban pegados uno frente al otro, requisito obligatorio en la clase de literatura hasta que terminaran el trabajo que se les había encargado, que para desgracia de ambos, apenas comenzaba.

Len notó lo incomoda que ella se encontraba y como lo disimulaba moviendo su pie por debajo de la mesa. Tenía ganas de echarse a reír ante su muestra de obstinado orgullo, ese orgullo que la obligaba a mantenerle la mirada como si fuera un juego, que a decir verdad lo era, pero ella no tenia por que saberlo.

—Fea —soltó provocando que Rin perdiera su concentración con un parpadeo, como si lo que escucho fuera un hechizo mágico que la hizo regresar en sí. Su mirada antes fija y determinada se transformo en una llena de indignación y enojo.

El Kagamine volvió a aguantarse la risa al ver su rostro estupefacto ante el inesperado comentario

—¿Disculpa?

—Eh dicho fea ¿quieres que te lo deletree? —pico nuevamente

Rin abrió la boca en incredulidad ante su desfachatez ¡Ella no era fea! Ni muchos menos tonta para que la tratara tan desvergonzadamente. Estaba a punto de reclamarle y decir una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde cuando fue callada totalmente por una hoja de trabajo; esta le fue puesta en el rostro, tan cerca que casi tuvo que hacer el visco para poder leer lo que decía.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió arrebatándosela para verla mejor, siendo particularmente consciente de la sonrisa que bailoteaba en los labios de Len al verla hacer caras graciosas

—Es el formato a llenar con los datos del trabajo —respondió sacando de su mochila un libro de color negro, en la portada se podía ver el rostro de un felino saliendo de entre las sombras.

Rin no tenía que ser un genio para advertir el titulo del texto. Dejo la hoja en el escritorio y tomo el libro entre sus manos, reconoció algunos fragmentos de la obra mientras pasaba las hojas. Solo lo había leído porque Gumi le había insistido, ella era aficionada al género de suspenso y terror, por lo que solía arrastrar a sus amigas a ver películas, series e incluso leer libros que posteriormente causaban en Rin miedos extremadamente tontos. La vez que le hubo enseñado un anime de suspenso donde una clase entera estaba maldita no pudo volver a ver una sombrilla de la misma forma ¡Una sombrilla! Ni que decir de cuando vieron esa perturbadora película que en un principio parecía tratarse de un asesino serial para que al final el causante de las muertes fuera un ente sobrenatural que supuestamente era el "Coco", esa vez tuvo que dormir con luz de noche por un mes entero. Era miedosa, terriblemente sugestionable con temas sobrenaturales, siempre que a Gumi le tocaba elegir la película en turno eran las que ella detestaba con toda su alma y que su retorcida amiga amaba.

Elevo la mirada hacia Len, quien ya había comenzado a llenar los espacios en blanco del trabajo. Él no parecía de las personas que se asustaran fácilmente, en especial al tener en su biblioteca personal los trabajos más reconocidos de Stephen King. Rin se había asombrado al ver la cantidad de libros en sus repisas, nunca espero encontrar un lado así en él, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado algo de él. Y hablando de ello, los sucesos de la noche de brujas era algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia llego a concebir, en especial el rechazo del Kagamine.

—Es gay —murmuró convencida de ello.

Len no entendió lo que dijo, pero la mirada intensa y evaluativa que le dedicaba le hizo sentir un escalofrió, fingió obviar lo sucedido y siguió escribiendo. Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón la idea de no querer saber que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento lo invadió.

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo resonó por todo el edificio la mayoría de la clase se apresuro a guardar sus cosas y a salir del aula, el maestro dio algunas indicaciones acerca del trabajo, pero su voz fue ahogada por los comentarios de sus compañeros. Cuando Miku se acercó a la mesa de Rin, está estaba terminando de guardar sus útiles, Kaito y Mikuo las esperaban en la puerta. Kuroneko no estaba.

—¿Y mio amore? —consultó Gumi, ellos se encogieron de hombros

—Nunca llegó —avisó Mikuo al ver el semblante confundido de la novia en cuestión, al parecer ni ella conocía la razón de su repentina ausencia.

Kamui no preguntó más, se limitó a alejarse del grupo y a buscar un lugar tranquilo antes de marcar el número de su pareja. La operadora le contesto desde el otro lado de la línea, pero antes de siquiera escuchar sus palabras corto la comunicación. Volvió a llamar un par de veces más, pero la llamada nunca conecto. Optó por enviarle un texto, tarde o temprano le contestaría. Tal vez se había resfriado, o quizás se había quedado dormido, después de todo era tan perezoso como un gato; Gumi asintió para sí tratando de convencerse de ello. No habían tenido contacto alguno en todo el fin de semana, especialmente al estar metida en la casa de sus primos Megpoid tratando de convencer al necio de Gumiya para que accediera a ser su pareja. Se había tenido que arrodillar y suplicar por su benevolente consideración, pero Gumo la había visto con aversión antes de quitársela de los pies, que ella sujetaba fuertemente.

—_¡Haré lo que quieres! Te daré un pulmón si es necesario _—suplicó negándose a soltarlo a la vez que él trataba de retirar sus manos de su cuerpo

—_¡Que no! ¿Y yo para que quiero un pulmón? _—le gritó alejándola de sí

—_¡Yo que sé! Solo di que sí_ —exigió aferrándose con las piernas, una posición que incomodo a Gumiya de sobre manera.

Intentó sacudírsela desesperado, pero Gumi apretó el agarre. Lo miro con sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y muerto de hambre, incluso parecía a punto de llorar, y él estuvo a punto de caer al ver las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Ante los ojos incrédulos de la chica se dio una bofetada, literalmente.

—_Estás demente_ —soltó deshaciendo la máscara tierna y suplicante

—_La loca aquí eres tú_ —le rebatió sacudiendo nuevamente su pierna e ignorando el dolor palpitante en su mejilla —, _llegar como si nada a casa de alguien que te detesta y tú detestas y pedirle que sea tu pareja así como así ¿Dónde está lo normal ahí? _

—_Es porque solo tú puedes hacerlo_ —respondió con seguridad deteniendo todo movimiento por parte de él —, _además no te detesto_ —agregó obteniendo una mirada fija —, _solo creo que eres un pesado. cabeza dura y tsundere para rematar _—farfullo en reproche

La cara de Gumiya enrojeció de furia ante sus despreocupadas palabras, era un idiota por atreverse a dudar un momento de su decisión final.

—_Eres zanahoria muerta_ —siseo antes de iniciar la siguiente ronda de empujones, gritos y suplicas.

Gumi era una tonta, tonta, dijo.

—o—

Soltó un suspiro de resignación a la vez que su fuero interno se lamentaba lo ocurrido los últimos cinco minutos de su corta vida.

No entendía como había terminado así y mucho menos porque estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de un conocido, y desgraciadamente familiar, AVO amarillo. Todo había pasado tan rápido. A la salida del instituto había sido interceptada por los primos Hatsune, quienes comenzaron a parlotear desenfrenadamente acerca de quién-sabe-que, logrando confundirla y aturdirla al intentar prestar atención a la verborrea conjunta. Sin tomar en cuenta su opinión o su estado desorientado cada uno la tomo por la muñeca y la arrastraron al vehículo de los hermanos Kagamine.

Y finalmente ahí estaba, en medio de sus dos mejores amigos y dirigiéndose hacia donde quiera que Len los llevaba. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al imaginar a donde se dirigían.

_Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine. Todo menos la casa Kagamine __**¡TODO MENOS LA CASA KAGAMINE! **_

—¿Rin? —la llamó Miku. Tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba el bolso escolar contra su pecho. No quería ver el lugar al que habían llegado, no se atrevía a confirmar sus sospechas.

—Ya llegamos —añadió Mikuo, ella no se movió.

Un tirón deshizo el agarre que mantenía sobre su bolso y la obligo a salir del auto. Rin sabía que Mikuo no había sido y mucho menos Lenka o Miku, el tirón fue algo brusco, pero no tanto para lastimarla.

—¿A caso le tienes miedo a tu propia casa? —bufó Len a su lado.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose, efectivamente, frente a las rejas negras de su propia casa.

—¿Are?

—Rinny —Mikuo le paso un brazo por los hombros en un semi abrazo —, acordamos que haríamos el trabajo escolar en tu casa

Ladeo la cabeza en incomprensión ¿en qué momento ellos…?

—¡Lo decidieron por si solos! —acuso dándose cuenta de la razón de la emboscada. ¡Sonika la mataría! Tenían una reunión para discutir los nuevos proyectos para el siguiente año. La víspera navideña se acercaba y cerrar los contratos antes de que se suspendieran las actividades de la agencia era prioridad de vital importancia, y por si fuera poco Sonika se iba de vacaciones a Seúl en un par de semanas —No, no, no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero ya estamos aquí —intervino la Hatsune tratando de hacerla entrar en razón —, no nos puedes dejar en la calle

Rin enarcó una ceja dejando claro que podía y quería hacerlo.

—Entonces hagámoslo en nuestra casa —sugirió inocentemente Lenka, los primos gimieron en protesta pero no dijeron más. Estaba a punto de añadir que ella no los acompañaría cuando agregó —, Rin-chan también debe venir, es la pareja de Len

—Pero yo…

—Rinto se podrá feliz de verte —prosiguió bajo la mirada aterrada de la segunda rubia, el aura oscura del gemelo mayor y la confusión de los primos Hatsune.

—¡Esta bien, será en mi casa!

Y sin esperar algún otro comentario se encamino a paso rápido a su hogar con Mikuo aun colgado de sus hombros

A unos cuantos pasos a su espalda escuchó la tintineante risa de Lenka, y por un largo y eterno minuto odio su relación consanguínea con Rinto Kagamine.

—o—

—Bienvenido a casa Kaito-nii —saludó Akaiko desde lo alto de las escaleras. Bajo en pequeños saltos y abrazó al mayor en un gesto cariñoso, muy usual en ella.

Él le correspondió el gesto y al igual que solía hacer Mikuo con Rin, le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente. Ella le miro con malos ojos a la vez que intentaba acomodar sus cortos mechones rojos, sin embargo, muy dentro de sí apreciaba el gesto.

—Moo~ todos son iguales —se quejó haciendo un mohín adorable

—Es tú culpa por ser la más pequeña —agregó caminando en dirección al salón, donde sus hermanos se encontraban.

Nigaito permanecía leyendo despreocupadamente en el diván, Kikaito hablaba por teléfono con su primera novia de la semana y posiblemente ex-novia antes de finalizar el día y Taito lucia muy ocupado tecleando en su portátil, seguramente no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado de la universidad. Taito era el segundo hijo de la familia Shion, siendo el hijo serio, correcto e intelectual, en el otro extremo se encontraba el hijo mayor, Kikaito, alegre, perezoso, además de mujeriego y gigoló. En tercer lugar estaba Kaito, despreocupado, travieso y confiable; seguido por Nigaito, callado, tímido e introvertido y por ultimo Akaiko, la única hija y por consiguiente la más consentida. Ella era algo egoísta, terca, pero muy cariñosa con los que apreciaba.

—Estoy en casa —soltó siendo consciente de que seria ignorado, después de todo sus hermanos estaban concentrados y encerrados en su propio mundo.

Y en contra de todo pronóstico Taito aparto la mirada del ordenador. Kaito no obtuvo una respuesta de bienvenida, sin embargo, le sonrió agradeciendo su atención.

—Padre te solicita en el estudio —comentó regresando a sus actividades escolares, obviando el semblante curioso de su hermano y su hermana, quien se había aferrado al brazo del primero

—¿A mí?

Eso era extraño, sumamente extraño. Quienes solían visitar el estudio eran Taito y Kikaito, el primero porque ayudaba a su padre en algunas tareas de la empresa, el segundo debido a sus regaños regulares por ser tan vago.

Taito asintió sin retirar la vista del ordenador.

Dirigió su azulada mirada a su hermana el busca de una respuesta al ver que no la obtendría de ninguno de los otros tres, Nigaito se había ocultado detrás de su libro y Kikaito soltaba comentarios melosos y apodos extremadamente azucarados a la chica del otro lado de la línea. Taito ya no respondería más, estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

Akaiko se encogió de hombros

—Me pareció escuchar a mamá y a papá hablar acerca de una chica —meditó elevando la mirada. Eso solo confundió aun más al de cabellos azules ¿una chica? — ¿un compromiso tal vez?

La miro horrorizado

¡¿Un compromiso?!

En primer lugar, Kikaito e incluso Taito deberían ser los comprometidos ¡no él!

La idea de un matrimonio arreglado le hizo flaquear las piernas, tuvo que ser ayudado por la pequeña pelirroja para llegar al sillón, donde rápidamente fue atendido por un abanico improvisado con el libro que hace unos segundos leía Nigaito.

—Respira Kaito-nii. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

—Lo estás tratando como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz —comentó con desgano el peliverde.

—¡Nigaito-nii!

—La que lo puso así fuiste tú, a mi no mires

Rodó los ojos, no iba discutir eso, después de todo tenía razón.

Kaito no les prestó la más mínima atención, estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de su hermana, debía haber un error, después de todo quien tendría mayor probabilidad de ser víctima de un matrimonio arreglado eran los primogénitos, como Rin o el propio Kikaito. Él era el tercer hijo, su estado civil no se vería amenazado por cosas como esas. Por supuesto que no, seguramente su padre solo quería discutir algunos asuntos escolares o por defecto darle una charla acerca de su próxima entrada a la universidad.

Se puso de pie bajo las miradas expectantes de sus hermanos menores, quienes lo vieron salir del salón sin añadir comentario y dirigirse, seguramente, al estudio de su padre. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y en un acuerdo mudo procedieron a seguir a su hermano mayor, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación Taito habló

—Ni lo intenten —advirtió sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

Akaiko y Nigaito desistieron. Los hermanos Shion tenían muchas diferencias, sin embargo, concordaban en algo, y eso era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería ver a Taito enojado.

—o—

Admiro con creciente interés los objetos dorados en la repisa. Todos ellos escorados en línea recta, algunos más grandes que otros, sin embargo, en su base ostentaban un titulo de honor. El niño en sus brazos se removió con intención de tocarlos, pero Gumi se alejo lo suficiente para evitarlo.

—No, Ryu-chan —dijo haciendo un ademán negativo con su dedo índice —, Gumiya se enojara

El pequeño hizo un puchero, las coloridas cintas eran tan bonitas que le daban ganas de tocarlas y los trofeos poseían pequeños adornos que se le antojaban como sus muñecos de acción.

—Gumi-nee —rogó empleando su mejor carita triste. Ella conocía a la perfección ese truco, y de alguna forma intuía que lo había aprendido de ella. Gumiya la mataría.

Agito la cabeza en señal negativa y bajo a Ryuto.

—Somos espías ¿recuerdas? —le confió en voz baja y aire misterioso, Ryuto asintió y le devolvió el gesto de guardar silencio—, si Gumiya se entera que entramos a su habitación será nuestro fin, así que hay que ser muy cuidadosos y no dejar rastros—prosiguió, el menor volvió a asentir y se quedo quieto.

Regresó su vista hacia la gran repisa, en la pared había muchos reconocimientos y algunas medallas, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las fotografías, en su mayoría capturando el momento en que el trofeo le era entregado a un sonriente Gumiya. Inconscientemente sonrió, la expresión que mostraba en las imágenes era muy bonita, lástima que tuviera esa personalidad tsundere y el mal temperamento.

Estaba a punto de seguir buscando algo con que chantajearlo —para situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas— cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Se quedo quieta y agudizo el sentido del oído, no le costó percibir la voz de su tía y la de Gumo en el recibidor.

¡Rayos!

A buena hora había llegado, Gumo arruinando sus planes desde tiempos inmemorables.

Le hizo una señal a Ryuto para que la siguiera y una vez fuera cerró la puerta evitando hacer ruido. Ambos fueron a recibir al recién llegado, quien tan pronto vio a Gumi hizo un gesto de desagrado

—También me da gusto verte, Gu-mi-ya-nii —canturreó con intención de fastidiarlo, cosa que logró al ver como se le erizaba la piel ante su forma de llamarlo

—Te dije que no regresaras

—¡Gumiya! No trates así a Gumi, es tú familia —ordenó su madre, reprochándole con la mirada —, las puertas de la casa siempre están abiertas para ti —agregó dirigiéndose a la chica, quien asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

Quiso bufar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al aun estar su progenitora presente.

Maldita mujer. Ya se había cansado hasta la saciedad de decirle que no ¿es que acaso no se rendiría?

—Los llamaré cuando la comida este lista —avisó la matriarca Megpoid desapareciendo por el pasillo, Ryuto soltó un lindo y tierno «Hai~» antes de salir corriendo a su habitación para jugar con Gachapin.

Gumi intento hablar, pero Gumiya la ignoró olímpicamente y se encamino a su habitación, no le apetecía iniciar una nueva discusión con ella. Suficiente había tenido con aguantarla dos días seguidos para tener que lidiar con ella un lunes después de la escuela.

—Se mi pareja —pidió nuevamente antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Con desgano arrojo la cartera escolar a un rincón de la habitación y sin más se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera había podido cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe por la misma Gumi. Sin reparo entró en la habitación y se puso frente a él con los brazos en la cadera, aun vestía su uniforme escolar, por lo que supuso que saliendo del instituto fue a su casa.

—Largo de aquí, ahora —ordenó fulminándola con la mirada

—No hasta que aceptes ser mi pareja —contesto con igual firmeza—. No entiendo cual es el problema, no te afecta en nada. Es el único favor que te eh pedido y te pediré en toda la vida, sabes que si no fuera algo importante no estaría aquí.

La mirada de ella era suplicante a pesar de mostrarse poderosa en el exterior, después de un largo periodo de tiempo se mostraba vulnerable, o casi. Se incorporo sobre sus antebrazos devolviéndole la mirada ¿tan importante era para ella…?

—Si quieres que me hinque lo haré, estoy dispuesta a besar el suelo que pisas o lamer la punta de tus zapatos —expresó seria, no mentía.

—No, no me interesa que tan bajo puedas caer por ello. No lo haré

La expresión en el rostro femenino se descompuso tanto que llegó a pensar que lloraría, pero no fue así. Kamui respiro pesadamente, sus manos se abrían y cerraban en puños. Ya no sabía qué hacer, le desesperaba la terquedad de Gumiya hasta el punto de querer zarandearlo hasta que entrara en razón.

Desesperada era la palabra clave, de lo contrario no se encontraría allí arrastrando su orgullo por los suelos.

—¿Por qué? —masculló entre dientes, su paciencia se estaba agotando y el tiempo también

Él se encogió de hombros sin verdadero interés. Sabía que estaba cerca de su límite, Gumi no era muy paciente después de todo.

—No quiero hacerlo —soltó. Ella le dedico una expresión furiosa, y para sorpresa suya, dolida. Apretó los labios formando una fina línea, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y la cara la tenía colorada. Se hubiera burlado de su expresión en otro momento, pero ahora no sentía ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió lenta y peligrosamente, la mirada tan afilada como una navaja.

Esa no era la Gumi Kamui que conocía, y a decir verdad, no le interesaba conocerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Agarraría al toro por los cuernos.

Asintió silenciosamente.

Ella cerró los ojos y su rostro se arrugó tratando de contenerse a sí misma, sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas pero no sintió dolor. Gumiya la vio respirar hondo y contener el aliento por un breve momento, incluso le pareció ver que sus labios se movían, pero no logró escuchar nada. Pensó que daría media vuelta y se marcharía con aire digno, o que incluso le volvería a suplicar, pero no fue así.

Tan pronto sus ojos volvieron a ver la luz explotó.

Explotó como nunca antes había visto.

—¡Eres un imbécil egoísta! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para creer que me ayudarías? —chilló fuera de sí, sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente con cada palabra mientras daba vueltas por la habitación—, Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, anda, búrlate de mi ingenuidad ¡Arrg! Soy una estúpida por dejarme convencer por Yukari. Ella dijo que entenderías la situación y que por ser familia tal vez accederías, pero eres tan egocéntrico y tu orgullo es tan grande que no puedes ni siquiera considerar el ayudarme. No pensé que me detestaras tanto, debe ser insoportable para ti respirar el mismo aire y estar en el mismo lugar —añadió con una sonrisa desprovista de gracia que fue muriendo en sus labios—. Fui una idiota por creer que tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien como antes

Habló con tanto arrepentimiento y decepción que Gumo se quedo pasmado por la repentina verborrea emocional, en primer lugar por todo lo dicho, en segundo por ser ella quien lo dijo.

Se llevo las manos a la cara, cubriendo buena parte de su rostro a la vez que resoplaba ruidosamente. Era tan estúpida. Si alguna vez llegara a existir un concurso de estupidez seguramente ella ganaría, y con mención honorifica. La corona tendría en letras grandes y relucientes como el diamante **ESTÚPIDA **y la banda _Miss Stupid_**.**

—Me largo —soltó dando media vuelta y marchándose a paso rápido

Estaba furiosa ante el mutismo de su primo. Él no hizo nada para detenerla, es más, apenas y reaccionó después de su parloteo seudo-sentimental. Hubiera preferido que se burlara en su cara o dijera algo, que se mofara de sus palabras y la llamara tonta como siempre hacía. Pero no, ni siquiera le dio el gusto de ello, en su lugar se quedo en silencio, y eso fue peor.

Gumiya aun miraba el sitio donde ella había estado cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos. Eso lo tranquilizo, se había marchado, y para sus adentros rogaba que fuera para ya no volver. Se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama cuando sus codos ya no pudieron soportarlo. Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y se dejo ir entre las olas de sus pensamientos.

Ella había confiado en él aun cuando le había dejado claro que no la soportaba, puso todas sus esperanzas en su persona como una reverenda idiota. Siempre lo supo, Gumi no era más que una boba cabeza hueca y eso le enfadaba.

Por eso la odiaba tanto.

—o—

—Esto es aburrido~ —gimió Miku tirando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

Estiro sus piernas y brazos hacia adelante a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la superficie pulida de madera. Ya no lo soportaba ¿Cómo las personas se entretenían leyendo? Era sumamente aburrido, prefería ver películas mudas a seguir con ese martirio, incluso enfrentar una horda de enloquecidos fans era más entretenido.

—No seas exagerada —le reprendió su primo, quien al igual que sus demás compañeros leía tranquilamente su libro escogido

Habían terminado en el comedor ya que la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para que trabajaran a gusto, llevaban cerca de cuarenta minutos leyendo en silencio, o al menos lo habían intentado ante la inquietud de la Hatsune y su renuencia a guardar silencio.

—Pero es tan aburrido, solo se la pasa hablando de un tal vértice y acerca de espacios vacios y letras —bufó sacudiendo el libro frente al rostro desinteresado de Mikuo — ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo leería?

No entendía ni una sola palabra y la protagonista le parecía una loca de remate, cuando pensó que cosas interesantes pasarían al conocer al que se supone era el amor de su vida, todo el texto se convirtió en metáforas extrañas sacadas de una buena fumada de un porro. Un gigantesco porro.

—Lo siento Miku-chan —se disculpó una apenada y decaída Lenka al escuchar sus palabras—, si tan solo hubiera escogido otro libro…

Tres pares de ojos se trasladaron de una deprimida y culpable rubia hacia una aguamarina visiblemente nerviosa por las miradas acusadoras.

—No es tú culpa, es del autor por darle un titulo interesante a un libro tan poco entretenido —se excusó.

Había sido estafada y engañada.

Cuando Lenka y ella estaban buscando un libro para el trabajo optaron por hacer una pequeña lista con los títulos que les llamaron la atención. Miku no le prestó demasiada atención al estar pendiente de sus proyectos como Idol en lugar de su trabajo escolar, era por eso que cuando Lenka le pregunto por cual se había decidido no le supo contestar y dijo el primero que se le vino a la mente al tratar de recordar lo que contenía la pequeña lista.

Grave error

La rubia también había optado por la misma obra, así que se quedo por decisión unánime. La terrible y aburrida realidad llegó demasiado tarde a Miku, especialmente cuando ambas habían avanzado buena parte de la lectura.

—Te paso por no investigar el argumento —soltó Rin, gracias a su parloteo ya no sabía en qué párrafo se había quedo.

Len ignoró las quejas de la chica de larga cabellera a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes habían cambiado el cómodo silencio que los envolvía por alegatos contra Miku. Ella trataba de defenderse ante los ataques combinados de Mikuo y Rin, pero no le estaba yendo muy bien.

—¡Está bien, lo leeré!, pero eso no significa que me guste —chilló cubriendo su rostro con el libro.

Mikuo y Rin suspiraron, la aguamarina podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo propia… ¿A quién engañaban? todos ellos lo eran, pero al menos ellos dos lo aceptaban.

Cada uno regreso a su propia lectura, Lenka estaba verdaderamente entretenida con Paulo Coelho y Mikuo por otra parte leía a Murakami, Len y ella seguían absortos con Stephen King. Estaba en la muerte de Gage cuando el rugir de su propio estomago la hizo consciente del hambre que sentía. No había probado bocado desde el receso.

Mikuo a su lado la miro de reojo, desde su puesto pudo escuchar el gruñido y no se abstuvo de reír a carcajada suelta por ello.

—¿Quieren terminar esto por hoy? —ofreció al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

—¡Al fin!

Miku se hecho sobre el respaldo del asiento fingiendo cansancio, los hermanos al contrario de ella guardaron sus cosas en sus respectivos bolsos con la intención de marcharse cuando Rin habló

—¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Algo de compañía no me vendría mal —ofreció con una sonrisa

Su padre aun no regresaba de su viaje de negocios y estar sola en la casa la hacía sentir pequeña e incómoda con tanto espacio disponible. Su compromiso con Sonika fue cancelado, así que tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de cenar. Los primos Hatsune no tardaron en responderle con un enérgico «¡Sí!» mientras que los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, Lenka con más animo que su hermano.

…

..

.

—¡Gane! —gritó emocionada Lenka, una sonrisa abriéndose paso entre sus labios.

—Quiero la revancha —masculló Rin apretando su mando con frustración contenida, y no era la única. La rubia había arrastrado a todos por los suelos de forma cruel y abrumadora.

Nadie se creía que la Kagamine fuera tan buena en los videojuegos, y seguían sin creerlo aun cuando los había mandado a la esquina de los perdedores, incluyendo al mismo Len, con una sonrisa inocente y divertida.

—Sigo yo —intervino Mikuo, cuyo orgullo de jugador estaba en juego.

Dankworth le entrego el control a regañadientes y se levanto del cómodo puff para irse a tirar sobre la cama. Desde ahí observó la partida de sus amigos, ansiosa por su siguiente turno. Ya recordaba porque no solían jugar seguido, todos se volvían unos maniáticos con la consola, incluyéndola. No le sorprendió que el instinto competitivo de Mikuo saliera a flote con la Kagamine, después de todo Kaito y él eran los más apasionados con respecto a los videojuegos.

Miku y Len compartían el lecho con Rin, los tres apretujados uno contra el otro. De vez en cuando uno se movía buscando mayor comodidad, provocando que los otros dos terminaran más apretados o que los de los bordes laterales se pasaran a caer, Miku era la única verdaderamente cómoda al estar en medio de los dos rubios, quienes comenzaban a fastidiarse por ello.

—Eres realmente buena Lenka —alagó la ojiturquesa disfrutando de la cercana derrota de su primo — ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

—De mis hermanos —respondió sin despegar la mirada del televisor, sus dedos apretando con maestría los comandos

Las chicas en la cama miraron al chico a su lado con creciente interés y algo de incredulidad, él al igual que ellas había perdido contra su hermana

—¿Eso es cierto…? —Rin no pudo evitar preguntarle aun cuando evitaba cruzar palabra con él, la curiosidad era muy grande

—No realmente —respondió vacilante. Ellas lo miraron extrañadas ante la respuesta tan vaga, así que continuó —, solíamos jugar en nuestros ratos libres, al principio era mala —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Ni él se explicaba como se había vuelto buena en ello

—Así que es una genio de los videojuegos —medito Miku segundos antes de que sonara la melodía de victoria y derrota acompañada de las protestas de un enfurruñado Mikuo y los soniditos de felicidad de Lenka.

Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ellos y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Sonrió para sí sintiéndose dichosa, gesto que no fue pasado por alto por su hermano y Rin, quienes involuntariamente le devolvieron una pequeña sonrisa al verla tan alegre y deslumbrante. Lenka era como un pequeño rayo de luz, cálido y suave, pero con la suficiente fuerza para abrirse paso entre las brumosas nubes.

—Tener amigos es divertido—soltó en voz baja, y aun cuando la melodía del videojuego seguía sonando todos pudieron escucharlo

—Por supuesto que lo es —le respondió Rin incorporándose.

Aun cuando todos fueron pateados por la destreza de Lenka ninguno le guardaba rencor u odio. Tal vez en el calor del momento se habían sentido algo molestos consigo mismos por haber perdido, pero no pasaba de eso. Miku y Mikuo asintieron animados, sabiendo a donde iban los pensamientos de Dankworth, su hermano igualmente la miro tiernamente; se avergonzó por sus descuidadas palabras y la atención total del grupo. Ella había comenzado a verlos como amigos, pero quizás ellos no la veían de la misma forma.

—Después de todo Lenka es nuestra preciada amiga —dijo Miku

—Estar con ustedes es divertido —secundó Mikuo dándole una sonrisa a ojos cerrados

Lenka asintió conteniendo la intensidad de su propia felicidad. Miro a su hermano, quien le hizo un gesto de consentimiento, que ella le agradeció silenciosamente.

—Entonces la siguiente vez reunámonos en mi casa —pidió dándoles la sonrisa más hermosa que le hubieron visto

—o—

No se arrepentía de ser amiga de Lenka, en lo absoluto. El problema residía en que no soportaba a sus hermanos, a ninguno. Y por consiguiente evitaba por todos sus medios encontrárselos, Len era el mayor problema, pero con ignorarlo bastaba. Desde lo sucedido la noche de juegos en su casa la había dejado en paz, o al menos por el momento. Rinto era otro asunto pendiente. No deseaba verlo, pero si quería decirle, no, más bien exigirle que dejara de intentar besarla cada vez que se cruzaran. Era incomodo.

Suspiro ante su problemática mental, ni siquiera estaba atendiendo apropiadamente a la clase.

Unos asientos más adelante notó la cabellera verdosa de Gumi, por muy asombroso que le pareciera ella estaba prestando atención, incluso le pareció ver que tomaba apuntes. Desde hace unos días, para ser más exactos, el martes, había comenzado a actuar algo extraño. Su comportamiento cuando estaba con ellos era medianamente normal, sin embargo, se le notaba algo apagada, cosa perturbadora al ser ella la más enérgica del grupo. Cuando Miku y ella le preguntaron que le pasaba había contestado que era estrés por sus actividades extracurriculares y los exámenes finales, nada de qué preocuparse, según Kamui.

Lo que no sabían es que la lechuga estaba cayendo a un pozo de desesperación que se encargaba de ocultar, incluso de su pareja. Kuroneko había regresado un par de días después, alegando que había sido derrotado por un resfriado severo, todos le creyeron, menos Gumi. Habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo para no poder diferenciar cuando le ocultaba algo, y aun cuando ella le insistió por que le contara la razón de su ausencia él se negó diciendo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Y hablando de comportamientos extraños, Kaito era otro punto a tratar. El chico de la bufanda la hubo asustado e incomodado en un principio con sus miradas fijas. Le preocupaba que la mirara tanto sin explicación alguna, como un acosador, aunque bueno, su _yo_ habitual no estaba lejos de ello. Con el pasar de los días las miradas furtivas fueron disminuyendo y él regreso a la normalidad, o al menos a algo cercano a ello, después de todo era Kaito. Volvió a retomar sus manías de restregarse contra ella y abrazarla cada cuanto podía, no es que le molestara, bueno, ya no tanto, pero le fue irritante el periodo sin demostraciones de cariño, por muy loco que sonara incluso para ella.

Tonto Kaito, me está pegando sus mañas —pensó inclinando el rostro hacía bajo para ocultar su vergüenza ante sus extraños pensamientos.

Después del periodo matutino el grupo se dirigió a la cafetería como usualmente lo hacían. El clima comenzaba a enfriar bastante provocando que la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil hiciera gala de sus prendas de invierno, para ese entonces las chicas usaban medias completas y el uso del saco escolar se había hecho popular. Ocuparon la mesa que les había servido de refugio mientras no pudieran tomar el almuerzo al aire libre. Cada quien tomo su puesto a su manera, Miku se dejo caer y giro sobre sí misma, Kaito simplemente dejo su almuerzo en la mesa y con una zancada tomo su puesto, Lenka aliso su falda y con gracia se deslizo sobre la banca, Gumi ocupo el puesto libre en una esquina y Kuroneko se deslizo a lado de ella.

—Mooo~ necesito vacaciones —se quejo la aguamarina dejándose caer junto a su bento a medio comer. Estaba agotada y apenas era mitad de semana —, vacaciones, vacaciones.

Mikuo como buen primo la ignoró y siguió comiendo al igual que Gumi y Len, quien se estaba acostumbrando a sus ataques de drama queen.

—Falta poco para las vacaciones de invierno —animó Lenka

Miku soltó un gemido lastimero y sintió ganas de llorar, los exámenes finales estaban cerca y eso solo podía significar tener que estudiar, y ella no era buena en el estudio.

—¡Pero…!

—Es tu culpa —interrumpió Dankworth, Kaito la apoyo con un asentimiento, ambos eran conocedores de la situación de la Hatsune, se había emocionado con algunas propuestas de trabajo y ahora estaba hasta el cuello—, si no hubieras elegido tantos proyectos de fin de año no estarías así —acusó llevándose arroz frito a la boca.

—Pero…

—Eres demasiado impulsiva —secundó Kaito comiendo de su plato de udon.

Le debes un favor, le debes un favor, le debes un favor —se repitió mentalmente controlando los impulsos de tirarle el plato de un manotazo

Kuroneko y Gumi asintieron en apoyo ¡La estaban atacando sin piedad! Buscó ayuda en los Kagamine y Mikuo, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por los dos chicos. Miro suplicante a la rubia, sabía que Lenka era demasiado bondadosa para ignorar su suplica silenciosa

—Miku-chan tiene buenas cualidades, ¿tal vez? —habló pausadamente

Bien, eso no ayudaba. Tal vez Lenka era igual de despiadada que todos ellos.

—Pero todas eran muy buenas —se excusó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada — ¿cómo podía decir que no? ¡Incluso me ofrecieron un papel para un dorama!

—¿Dorama? —inquirieron los rubios gemelos, aun no se familiarizaban del todo con algunos conceptos

Hatsune asintió sintiéndose orgullosa de ello.

Después de una rápida explicación por parte de Kuroneko y un compartido «¡Oh!» de los hermanos Miku continuó, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo

—Así es, me ofrecieron un papel principal

—¡Wow! Eso es otro nivel —admitió Gumi soltando un silbido por lo bajo.

Ella asintió con creciente alegría, haber obtenido un papel como co-protagonista sin necesidad de hacer audición fue por mucho una sorpresa, casi se iba de espaldas al ver el contrato. Después de haber leído el guión se decidió a hacerlo, valía la pena; Y como un globo al que se le saca todo el aire, su emoción y energía se esfumo. Volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa y dejarse hundir en su pasajera miseria

—Todo seria genial si no tuviera que memorizar diálogos —bufó recordando que hablaba como mínimo en cada página

Rin y Mikuo entornaron los ojos, Miku era floja hasta la medula con respecto a trabajos escolares y cosas similares. Suponían que aprender las letras de una canción y pasos de baile eran la excepción. Lógica Miku, lol

—Entonces tendremos que recurrir a _eso_ —afirmo la rubia con mirada seria.

Gumi instintivamente tembló al igual que Miku, incluso Kuroneko se puso algo nervioso y Kaito pasó a desmayarse ante la simple mención. No podían usar eso, no, no, no.

—¿Qué es _eso_?

—Eso es eso —respondió Kaito con voz temblorosa.

Lenka ladeo el rostro sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería, incluso el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, acudió a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros. A veces pensaba que se habían ido a involucrar con una banda de raros.

—¡No! Todo menos eso —Chilló Miku como quien se ve frente a las puertas del infierno, tiro de Kaito frente a sí usándolo como escudo y como carnada —, todos sabemos que Kaito es quien lo necesita; prometo aprenderme el guión y sacar una media, no, un sobresaliente, pero me hagan pasar por _eso_

—¡H-Hey!

—Nadie se salva este año —sentenció ocasionando lamentos generales entre sus amigos.

Actuaban como si hubieran sido sentenciados a la horca, sus rostros mostraban horror, horror puro. Kaito se puso pálido al igual que Miku, ambos casi se fueron de espaldas ante las palabras de Rin

—¿Alguien puede decirnos que es _eso_? —interrogó Len harto de tanto suspenso y drama de mala calidad.

Incluso Lenka lucia preocupada al verlos completamente resignados a ello

—Curso espartano intensivo —respondió Kuroneko sombrío, Gumi a su lado picaba a sus dos amigos que estaban al borde de la inconsciencia

—¿Espartano? —interrogó Lenka dudosa

—Es una sesión de estudio que tomamos para los exámenes de fin de curso, generalmente cuando alguno tiene notas bajas — que es casi siempre, pensó en sus adentros.

—¿Y qué tiene de espartano?

—Son 48 horas de duro y cruel sufrimiento a base de estudio —suspiro Gumi

—Infierno querrás decir —corrigió Miku

A todos les atravesó un escalofrió al recordar el del semestre pasado, muchos habían tenido pesadillas recurrentes después de lo sucedido con el bolígrafo y el elevado nivel de crueldad humana

—¿Y quién es el tutor? —preguntó con cautela e interés Lenka, quien ya comenzaba a resentir las actitudes del grupo

En su cabeza la imagen de un ser parecido a un demonio y con despiadada mirada torturaba a sus asustados amigos, gozando de su miedo y sus gritos de agonía mientras reía diabólicamente.

Nadie respondió.

Nadie excepto…

—Soy yo

—¿Are? —la pequeña rubia ladeo el rostro confundida, Len la imito.

Observo a la persona frente a ella incapaz de relacionarla con los comentarios anteriores. Les dio una mirada de incredulidad a los demás presentes quienes asintieron confirmándole la terrible verdad.

Soltó una pequeña risilla que oculto tras sus manos.

—¿Mikuo-kun? ¿Es una broma? —soltó calmándose. Era imposible.

Todos negaron.

—Pero Hatsune-san no es terrorífico —secundo Len. Era oficial, todos ellos eran una banda de raros.

El chico sonrió ante la defensa de los Kagamine. Sus amigos por el contrario se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír como desquiciados, incluida Rin, quien se apoyo de él para no caer. Miku detuvo su risa abruptamente y fijo su turquesa mirada sobre Len, quien los veía como una bola de bichos raros. No lo culpaba.

—No has conocido al Mikuo real —agregó seria, cerrando el asunto y dejando a los Kagamine confundidos por sus repentinas y misteriosas palabras.

…

..

.

—No se puede hacer más —comentó Len dejando a un lado las hojas que Rin le había dado

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió irritada y con un leve tic en el ojo.

Se había esmerado haciendo su parte del trabajo, incluso cuando por culpa de ellos estaba corta de tiempo, Sonika la traía de un lado al otro con tal de cerrar los proyectos pendientes antes de su partida a Seúl.

Len por su parte saco de su bolso una carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa, las hojas eran un poco más que las de ella e incluso la redacción era mejor, comprobó al leerlas rápidamente. Se dejo caer vencida sobre el asiento contiguo, otra victoria más al marcador de Len y otra derrota para el de ella ¿pero quién las contaba? Nadie, ella no, por supuesto que no.

—Lo haré mejor la siguiente vez —añadió, más para sí misma que para él.

Aun faltaban otras dos semanas para dar el trabajo por terminado, y por consiguiente el curso intensivo de Mikuo se acercaba peligrosamente. Las últimas semanas las cosas habían estado agitadas para más de uno de sus amigos, pero eso no evitaba que se reunieran de vez en cuando, ya sea después de la escuela o durante el fin de semana.

Los pensamientos de Rin la llevaron al tema que estaba evitando desde hace algunos días, y para su buena suerte o desgracia la raíz del problema estaba sentado a su lado.

Len Kagamine.

Ahora que los hermanos se habían integrado con éxito al grupo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y estando Lenka de por medio era imposible que no se encontraran por X o por Y razón ¡Una tremenda calamidad!

Sea como sea, su trato era casi obligatorio, pero si era necesario para mantener las cosas tranquilas como hasta ahora estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Kagamine —llamó distrayendo al rubio de su nueva lectura, un libro bastante grueso para su gusto.

Sus amigas no estaban en el aula, Gumi se había ido a comprar alguna golosina y las otras dos salieron al baño aprovechando el intermedio entre clases. No había nadie que los molestara y por consiguiente podía hablar con mayor libertad

Antes de que Len pudiera preguntarle por qué le hablaba voluntariamente fuera de las apariencias y por sobre todo dentro del horario escolar, ella le tendió la mano. La miro confundido pasando de su palma abierta a su rostro sin encontrar una relación concreta

—Tregua —dijo obteniendo toda su atención—, hagamos una tregua de paz

—¿Por qué debiera? —cuestionó sin comprender los motivos ocultos, no es como si le fuera a creer que por propia voluntad quisiera ser su amiga, no después de lo sucedido

—Lenka.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones.

Len supo que esa era la más pura y justa verdad.

Sabía que se había encariñado con su hermana, era imposible no hacerlo, incluso soportaba estar a su lado cuando ella estaba presente. Lenka tampoco era despistada, tarde o temprano se terminaría dando cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos dos, especialmente si comenzaba a notar su interacción solo por obligación.

La mano de Rin aun estaba frente a él en espera de su respuesta.

Una invitación de amistad, o algo parecido, fuera como fuera era mejor que lo que tenían en ese momento.

Tomo su mano entre la suya, y haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás entrelazo sus dedos con los femeninos uniendo sus palmas en un firme agarre.

—Tregua —aceptó devolviéndole la mirada

—o—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruño

Ella estaba ahí, apoyada contra la pared del instituto llamando la atención de todos. El murmullo a su alrededor era molesto, verla ahí tan tranquila era molesto. Ella era molesta.

Se acerco dando grandes zancadas y la acorralo contra el muro con una de sus manos, intimidándola con la mirada. Ella no se inmuto, le devolvió la mirada, menos feroz, menos dura.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó por sobre los gritos y murmullos que los rodeaban. Tras la espalda de él pudo ver las miradas curiosas de los que pasaban por ahí. Especialmente estudiantes saliendo de sus actividades escolares

Es normal, se recordó, después de todo era raro ver a un estudiante con el uniforme de otro instituto, especialmente si ese instituto estaba del otro lado del distrito y era femenino.

—No lo hare

—Sí lo harás —retó estrechando su mirada violeta —, hay algo que quiero que veas

Gumiya se apartó de ella con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás. Estaba loca si creía que iría a algún sitio con ella. Yukari dio un paso hacia adelante, su mirada clavada en la espalda ancha del chico.

—Ella te necesita —grito provocando que él detuviera su andar.

Por un eterno minuto espero, espero temiendo que diera otro paso más y se marchara; espero suplicando que regresara por sobre sus pasos y la escuchara. Espero guardando algo de esperanza.

.

..

…

Se movían.

Las orejas se movían.

Ella no se daba cuenta pero él sí. Prefería ver esos trozos de tela en su cabeza que mirar a su alrededor, aunque bueno, no había mucho que mirar. El pasillo era estrecho y algo oscuro, largo y eterno. Al fondo se podía ver una brillante luz y en sus oídos resonaba un sonido peculiar que no tardo en reconocer.

Estaban cerca.

Ella estaba cerca.

Se tensó. No tenía idea de las razones que pasaron por su cabeza al acceder a acompañarla hasta ahí, especialmente siendo consciente de cómo terminaron las cosas entre los dos.

Algo suave golpeo su pecho deteniendo su avance. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con una pequeña mano y al elevarla con la mirada violeta de Yukari. Ella le hizo el ademán para que guardará silencio, y ante su confusión avanzó hacía la pista.

—Sí sigues sobre exigiéndote no llegaras ni a la segunda ronda —saludó acercándose al pequeño cerco que separaba el hielo del concreto.

La chica que hasta ese entonces se mantenía deslizándose por toda la pista con movimientos fluidos y uno que otro giro se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada

—No tiene nada de malo practicar un rato —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros antes de retomar nuevamente la rutina.

—Gumi —advirtió la de coletas recargándose sobre el cerco —, se que estas practicando casi las 24 horas del día, si fuera por ti no dormirías —regaño haciendo un mohín.

Kamui avanzó por sobre la escarchada superficie dando deslices amplios, cada vez más rápido adquiriendo impulso. No contesto, en su lugar se alzó en el aire en un giro triple y volvió a caer sobre el hielo, deslizándose hacia atrás sobre una de sus piernas, retomando su rutina inicial.

Yukari suspiro al verla tomar posición inicial de nuevo.

—No tiene caso practicar una rutina de pareja si solo la ejecuta una persona

—Lo sé —agregó fingiendo tener un compañero que la imitara a la par —, pero aun no consigo un reemplazo

Estaba frustrada, Yukari lo sabía, todo aquel que la mirara lo sabría.

—¿Entonces por qué no abandonas? ¿No es mejor entrar al programa individual?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó viéndola deslizarse con gracia por sobre la superficie helada. Sus tiempos no estaban bien, no mientras estuviera tan dispersa y sin un compañero que la guiara.

—Porque esto es lo que quiero, se lo prometí a Soru —explicó acelerando su ritmo suave y tranquilo, antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta su rutina se había distorsionado y retorcido.

Yukari lo notó, y para su horror Gumi se preparo para un doble axel que fue mal ejecutado. Cayó sobre su costado de forma dolorosa, emitiendo un sonido seco y duro cuando su cuerpo termino tendido sobre el hielo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no quejarse y exteriorizar su dolor

—¿Estás bien? —gritó la del abrigo negro desde su sitio.

—Algo así —respondió sentada en el hielo. Se revisó rápidamente, tanteando su cuerpo en busca de algo más que moretones, suspiro aliviada al no encontrar nada grave.

Si se lesionaba antes de la competencia sería el fin del mundo, de su mundo.

—Iré por ayuda

Gumi quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero Yukari salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver sus orejas desaparecer por el pasillo.

Intento ponerse de pie a duras penas, su pierna ardía al igual que su brazo. Caerse sobre hielo dolía, dolía como el infierno. Hubo una vez que termino sobre su pómulo y como consecuencia tuvo que andar cerca de medio mes con un tremendo moretón en su mejilla. Fue horrible.

—Idiota —farfulló alguien desde la entrada lateral.

Kamui elevo la mirada de su pierna adolorida hacia el origen de la voz. Gumiya. Sin ningún reparo tiro su bolso escolar sobre uno de los tantos asientos y saltó el cerco entrando a la pista. Lo miro acercarse como si fuera un fantasma, incluso llevó la mano a su cabeza para verificar que no se hubiera golpeado, tal vez estaba inconsciente o viendo alucinaciones.

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar apropiadamente se vio impulsada hacia arriba por el agarre del chico en su muñeca. Se quejo ante la brusca acción obteniendo otro insulto.

—Eres peor que una cría —regaño guiándola hacía en área de descanso

—Mira quien lo dice —devolvió rodando los ojos

Gumiya gruño como advertencia, no estaba de humor para jugar con ella, su límite de paciencia era mínimo si se trataba de Gumi.

La hizo sentarse en uno de los bancos y se puso en cuclillas para poder examinarla. No podía precisar si tenía moretones porque usaba leggins así que tanteo con los dedos su pierna

—Eso no es nece— ¡Auch! —se quejo cuando apretó la parte adolorida. Gumi encogió las piernas rehuyendo de su contacto, él intentó volver a inspeccionarla, pero ella le siseo como un gato huraño.

—Eres una…. —comenzó, inmediatamente ella le interrumpió

—Cría, si, ya lo sé.

Al menos era consciente de ello, pensó tomándole del brazo y enrollando la tela del suéter. Le tomo algo más de tiempo porque ella se resistió, pero al final lo consiguió. En su antebrazo tenía un moretón de color rojo, pronto morado. Incluso había otros más viejos que ya estaban algo verdes y amarillos.

Era un tonta en toda regla.

—¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándolo con sospecha.

Gumiya no conocía sus horarios de práctica y mucho menos donde practicaba ¿acaso ser tsundere le daba poderes adivinatorios?

La soltó y dio media vuelta ignorando su pregunta. Ella pensó que se marcharía, pero no fue así. Permaneció de pie sin mirarla, tan callado como una tumba. Ya se estaba preocupando cuando él hablo

—Bien, no hay más remedio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Una cría como tú no puede estar sin supervisión, especialmente siendo tan boba como lo eres

El comentario lejos de causar el efecto deseado encendió su furia. Olvido el dolor en sus miembros e hizo el amaine de alcanzarlo con sus manos con intención de golpearlo

¡No era ninguna cría! ¡Y tampoco boba!

—¿Buscas pelea o qué? —preguntó con voz sombría

Gumiya suspiro como quien no quiere la cosa y la miro por sobre el hombro

—Seré tu pareja —soltó. Y esas palabras fueron el cielo para Gumi. Podía jurar que ella parecía deslumbrar cuando le sonrió de oreja a oreja, de una forma un tanto escalofriante que le erizo la piel —, pero es solo porque no hay más remedio ¿Quién más podría aguantarte? Solo eres una torpe zanahoria —agregó desviando la mirada del rostro femenino

De no ser porque la había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo lo hubiera golpeado, pero en lugar de ello le dio un abrazo apretado y asfixiante que él se encargó de romper a base de reclamos y empujones.

Tal vez Gumiya no la odiaba tanto como decía.

—o—

—Llegas tarde

Kaito se tenso ante la voz severa a su espalda, ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar la puerta y mucho menos había tenido oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan para escabullirse sigilosamente a su habitación cuando su progenitora lo hubo encontrado in fraganti. Dejo caer los hombros en resignación y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rostro serio y hermoso de su madre, la señora Shion, quien en su juventud había sido una famosa actriz.

La dama lo miro desde lo alto de las escaleras, con un fino chal en los hombros y un vestido sencillo pero bonito a la vista. Su cabello de color negro azulado sujeto por un broche en forma de mariposa.

—Buenas noches madre —saludó, con una sonrisa en un intento de apaciguar su posible enfado

Ella bajo las escaleras blancas con pasos silenciosos y elegantes, dotes que pocos de sus hijos habían heredado. El reloj en la estancia marcaba la hora más allá del toque de queda impuesto en días de clase a sus hijos menores de edad.

—¿Dónde estabas? —interrogó, la preocupación y el enojo fluctuando en su voz

Kaito soltó una risita nerviosa y su mano inconscientemente fue a parar atrás a su nuca para luego descender hasta el cuello

—En casa de Rin

La mirada de la hermosa mujer dejo entrever curiosidad, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por satisfacción. Se acercó a su hijo y con orgullo poso su mano sobre el hombro de él, dándole una suave caricia. Kaito la miro confuso, pero la epifanía llego a él sin demora, haciéndolo sentir sucio y como un doble cara.

—Bien hecho —soltó sonriéndole en complicidad—, estoy orgullosa de que aceptaras el pedido de tu padre

Kaito quiso retirar su mano que aun le acariciaba con aire maternal. Ella no entendía, su padre tampoco comprendía y él tampoco quería comprender el retorcido razonamiento de sus progenitores

—Mamá, no es—

—No te preocupes, no le diré a tú padre, será un secreto —continuó avanzando hacía la cocina —. Estoy segura que se pondrá feliz cuando se enteré

El azulado intento hacerla entrar en razón nuevamente, pero su madre ya estaba tan sumergida en su mundo de felicidad que no le prestó atención. Hablaba maravillada de las ventajas de las que gozarían ante la unión de ambas familias, de los ingresos de los que dispondrían si la princesa llegara a portar el apellido Shion y del alcance que la misma familia podría lograr al poseer el poder de un Dankworth. A sus padres no les importaba en lo más mínimo su opinión o la opinión de Rin, para ellos el que fueran amigos de la infancia les daba ventaja, su cercanía solo era un instrumento para llegar hasta ella y lograr su objetivo.

Cuando Kaito se hubo enterado de semejante juego retorcido —porque para él eso era, un juego retorcido en donde el padre de Rin prácticamente la estaba apostando a todo o nada— le dio nauseas y una ira abrumadora le hubo dominado. ¡La estaba regalando, literalmente! Estaba siendo tratada como un objeto, rebajada a un trofeo. Rin no merecía eso. Era una persona increíble, tenía sus desperfectos como todos, pero aun así la aceptaba como ella lo aceptaba a él, y no estaba dispuesto a tratarla como algo banal.

Ella era por mucho una persona importante en su vida.

Rin era su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Oh my goshhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Es él capitulo más largo que eh escrito, o al menos publicado. 27 páginas de word ¡27 páginas!**

**Considérenlo**** como una pequeña compensación por ausentarme tanto tiempo, la historia ya casi cumple el año LOL el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se entretiene.**

**¿Qué les pareció gente hermosa? **

**No sé, siento que hice spoilers inconscientemente. Ya depende de ustedes atar cabos sueltos, pero todo a su debido tiempo, no desesperéis saltamontes. Los personajes están tomando consciencia propia, especialmente el loquillo de Gumiya, él me sale natural, o al menos como me lo imaginó en mi retorcida cabeza. Kaito también y Lenka es fácil de manejar. Rin es un tanto enredada, creo que ni ella misma se entiende, pero bueno. Len es bastante simple, aunque no lo parezca.**

**Lo siento por aquellos que esperaban que Rinto apareciera, pero no os preocupéis, su tiempo de brillar ya se viene, todos tendrán su momento.**

**Estoy muy feliz ¡hiper feliz!**

**El proyecto fue un éxito y fue bien recibido, incluso me han dicho que tengo bastante potencial en el área con semejante pasión que me cargo. Eso me halaga mucho, especialmente viniendo de los profesionistas en el campo, incluso me confundieron con uno, estaba que gritaba como fangirl. En otro punto esta mi regreso a la pagina, tengo muchas ideas para ser plasmadas y una nueva historia RinxLen tipo incesto lol, estar restringida tiene su lado bueno. En ultimo lugar esta mi cumpleaños. Esté es un regalo de mi para ustedes, yo eh recibido muchos incluso sin ser la fecha exacta y como mañana estaré de tour por ahí no podré actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por los Inbox :') me hicieron muy feliz, en serio.**

**Gracias a...**

_Sychronicity girl_

_Vocal02Elen_

_Sorayahikarine_

_Lilliamne_

_Lectora fantasma ¿1 y 2?_

_._

_._

_._

**Mención especial de **_Kanade Miniwa _**por ser una lectora más de está historia así como yo lo soy de la suya. Tú lograste hacerme fan del 18xFem!27 que tanto me disgustaba *aplausos* Ahora yo llenaré el fandom de GxFem!27 y RxFem!27, Muajajaja.**

**.**

**¡En fin!**

**En el siguiente capitulo contestaré reviews, el sueño me llama y yo quiero ir con él. **

**Por cierto hay dos cosas importantes que quiero anunciar:**

**PD1: CREO QUE NECESITARÉ DE LOS SERVICIOS DE UN BETA READER, MI BETA ME ABANDONÓ Y YO SOY MUY PEREZOSA, ASÍ QUE QUIEN QUIERA SER BETA DE ESTE PEZ DEJE UN INBOX O SU COMENTARIO.**

**PD2: CUANDO LA HISTORIA LLEGUE A 50 REVIEWS HARÉ UN ESPECIAL COMO REGALO, ASÍ QUE DEJEN EN SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE QUISIERAN QUE TRATARA, HASTA EL MOMENTO TENGO ESTÁS OPCIONES:**

**a) Como conocieron los primos Hatsune a Rin**

**b) El enamoramiento de Kaito hacía Rin**

**c) Anécdota de Gumiya y Gumi**

**d) Memorias del curso espartano intensivo del año pasado *posible contenido S y M***

**e) De como Kuroneko y Gumi se hicieron novios**

**LAS SUGERENCIAS SON BIENVENIDAS.**

**...**

**Es todo por el momento frijolitos y pollitos, lectores fantasmas alcen la voz, quiero escucharlos.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Pc fuera.**


	10. Un día de invierno

**¡Eh revivido de entre los enfermos, esclavos laborales y estudiantes!**

**En fin ~**

* * *

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, o al menos por el momento. La historia es mía, o algo así. Escrito realizado sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

* * *

**La elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

**Un día de invierno…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

—¡Estoy cansada, cansada, cansada~! —suspiró una agitada y sudorosa Miku a la vez que se dejaba caer de sentón sobre el piso de reluciente madera.

Algunos mechones de cabello escapaban de su descuidado e improvisado moño, uno que otro pegándose a su sudorosa frente y otros enroscándose en pequeños rulos en la nuca. Sus pantaloncillos cortos dejaban ver en gran medida sus piernas, y la blusa que usaba era ligera y ancha que dejaría descubierta una buena cantidad de piel de no ser por el top deportivo que usaba debajo.

Rin le tendió una botella de agua, ella a diferencia de su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin una gota de sudor y tan fresca como una lechuga.

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo, al verla soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio tras beber el liquido.

Miku entornó los ojos.

—No lo volveré a hacer —agregó dejándose caer completamente. La sensación de su piel caliente contra el fresco de la madera le hizo sonreír —, prometo no volver a tomar tantos trabajos juntos

Dankworth le dedicó una mirada por sobre el libro que había estado leyendo durante todo ese tiempo. Miku era extraordinaria, ensayaba sus nuevas canciones mientras practicaba el baile de cada una sin necesidad de un maestro que la supervisara. Se conocía de memoria toda la coreografía y los tiempos de la canción aun sin la pista. Y aun cuando todo ello representara trabajo, lo disfrutaba como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—Claro que no lo harás, yo estoy aquí para evitarlo —le recordó fingiendo soberbia, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el muslo.

Después de la tremenda metedura de pata de la Hatsune tras aceptar varios trabajos de fin de año y varios regaños de parte de sus amigos, Rin se había propuesto ayudarla en sus tiempos libres. Después de todo Miku no podría sola con todo lo que se había auto adjudicado, la escuela y las actividades extracurriculares. Si no la ayudaba no sobreviviría al curso de Mikuo, quien seguramente se ensañaría con ella y Kaito por obvias razones.

—Por cierto —apuntó, pasando las hojas del delgado libro con curiosidad —, ¿sabes quienes serán los otros actores del dorama? Hay dos personajes que se repiten mucho junto al tuyo

—Ni idea, supongo que los conoceré en la primera reunión del cast

—¿Reunión del cast?

Miku asintió tomando asiento con la piernas cruzadas. No estaba muy familiarizada con todo aquello de la actuación, era su primera vez en un ambiente fuera de conciertos, canciones y baile; sus experiencias como actriz eran limitadas a las puestas en escena escolares, que a decir verdad eran escasas, sin embargo, eso no la frenaba. Sacaría adelante el trabajo costase lo que le costase.

—Sí, Mochida-san, el director, dijo que habría una reunión con todo el equipo de trabajo a principios del año —comentó recordando su encuentro y la invitación al proyecto.

Rin devolvió su mirada al libreto, que ahora estaba todo marcado con resaltador rosa donde Miku hablaba. Casi todas las hojas estaban marcadas, y eso no le agradaba del todo. Miku no era muy dada a la paciencia y tampoco era como si pudiera concentrarse en una sola cosa por mucho tiempo. Memorizar el libreto sería un arduo trabajo, casi tanto como hacerla estudiar.

—Entonces hay que comenzar a practicar tus diálogos —sugirió, obteniendo quejidos de parte de la Hatsune

Ni siquiera llegaban a exámenes y Rin ya quería que estudiara.

—¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso practicamos la coreografía de mi nuevo single? —persuadió poniéndose de pie y encendiendo el reproductor.

Rin meneó la cabeza negativamente cuando Miku tomó el libro de entre sus manos y lo dejo a un costado. La música lleno toda la sala de espejos mientras la aguamarina la invitada a unírsele, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía con movimientos fluidos y juguetones, su voz armonizando con la música.

Sonrió aceptando su derrota, uniéndose a la nueva ronda de baile y canto. Ya después la haría estudiar.

—o—

Lenka miraba intensamente la caja frente a ella. Len ya había comenzado a preocuparse considerablemente cuando por fin tomó el pastelillo rojo con abundante crema y una enorme fresa en el centro.

Soltó un sonidito de gusto al darle el primer bocado. Al igual que muchas otras chicas poseía gustos culposos, entre ellos los dulces, especialmente los pastelillos, pasteles y cupcakes. Aprovechaba la hora del té para darse un buen merecido premio después de un largo día, e incluso sus padres solían traerle dulces y pastelillos como regalo cuando viajaban. Sus hermanos no eran la excepción, aunque bien, ellos bromeaban acerca de su peso haciéndola rabiar.

—¡Delicioso! —suspiró con ojos brillantes y el aire de adoración que generalmente la rodeaba cuando degustaba sus tan aclamados pastelillos

—No sé si reír o preocuparme cada vez que miras algún postre de esa manera —apuntó Len comiendo uno de los tantos postres que había comprado, a diferencia del de su hermana, el suyo poseía crema color menta y un pequeño y redondo chocolate en su punta.

—Moou~ no tiene nada de raro comer dulces

—Lo tiene si los miras como si fueran el amor de tu vida

Hizo un mohín y dignamente se terminó el pastelillo de un bocado bajo la divertida mirada de su hermano. Cuando se enfurruñaba parecía un adorable gatito.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó curiosa al notar la bolsa de papel a un costado del mesón.

Toda su atención se había trasladado a la caja de pastelillos cuando Len hizo su aparición en la cocina, que apenas había reparado en ello. No podían culparla, especialmente cuando notó el logotipo de su pastelería favorita adornando la hermosa y bendita caja de postres.

—No es nada —le restó importancia el mellizo mayor —, necesitaba algunos libros así que pase a la librería.

La Kagamine tomó la bolsa ante el fallido intento de Len por evitarlo. Sus azules orbes se entrecerraron acusadores cuando leyó los títulos, un reproche que pocas veces ella transmitía a sus hermanos. Conocía de primera mano la relación de ambos chicos, sus caracteres y su forma de pensar, después de todo creció con ellos. Era consciente de la relación deteriorada que mantenían, una relación que se desgastaba poco a poco con el pasar de los años, incluso una vez llegaron a los golpes. El recuerdo era amargo, después de todo ni siquiera su llanto y sus gritos habían sido suficientes para detenerlos. Se habían golpeado el uno al otro hasta sangrar, vociferando cosas que ella no entendía y tampoco le interesaba comprender, estaba más concentrada intentando separarlos hasta que aquello paso.

Un golpe perdido fue el causante.

Lenka no sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar cuando Rinto y Len comenzaron a actuar más distantes el uno con el otro, solo soportándose mutuamente en su presencia. Ellos usaban mascaras cuando estaban con ella, y ella había aprendido a usarlas para engañarlos a ellos.

—No eres bueno mintiendo

—No intentaba mentirte —se defendió Len

—Pero tampoco tenias planeado decirme la verdad —agregó controlando su tono de voz. No sabía si se volvería más aguda o si se rompería —, una verdad a medias es tan buena como una mentira

—Nunca te mentiría —sostuvo firmemente buscando la mirada celeste de su hermana, quien le rehuyó ocultándose detrás de su taza de té.

Ella desaprobaba el odio que le profesaba a Rinto, detestaba cuando ambos peleaban y se trataban tan fríamente. No era como si Len disfrutara de aquello, pero si su hermano mayor se encontraba en su camino no dudaría en hacerlo a un lado costase lo que costase. Rinto era su mayor rival a vencer, después de todo era quien poseería lo que él más trataba de proteger.

Lenka era diferente, ella no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero terminaba lastimada incluso cuando ambos rubios intentaban evitarlo. Era ignorante como muchos otros, y eso era lo mejor. Sí ella supiera la verdad detrás de su situación con Rinto los odiaría, los odiaría toda su vida.

—Sabía cómo te pondrías —suspiró pesaroso —, por eso no quería que te enteraras.

—…

Bajo la mirada. Una punzada de culpabilidad le atacó al ver el rostro de su mellizo, igual de culpable y pesaroso que el de ella.

—Sabes, no tienes que parecerte a Rinto-nii —comenzó, perdiéndose en las portadas de los libros dispersos en la mesa, libros avanzados para personas de su edad —. No es necesaria esta competencia sin sentido. No tienes que superarle y desear ser mejor que él —prosiguió con tristeza contenida—. Len-nii es maravilloso tal cual es, no necesitas probarle nada a padre, a Rinto-nii, a nadie.

Y ahí estaba esa expresión.

Esa que era capaz de desarmar incluso al indiferente y algo frio Rinto.

Lenka le miraba suplicante, con desesperada esperanza.

Len hubiera dado todo por borrar esa expresión de su rostro. Todo excepto eso. Renunciar no estaba permitido, no cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

—No pienso ser igual a él —respondió seguro, tajante.

Vio apagarse el brillo esperanzado en los azules orbes de Lenka, igual al extinguir de la llama de una vela. Mentirle solo le haría daño, la verdad solo la alejaría de él; Len y Rinto pocas veces coincidían en ideales, sin embargo, de algo estaban seguros, ninguno soportaría el odio de ella, su pequeña y querida hermana. Lo único que los mantenía unidos.

Una débil sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la chica.

Una sonrisa resignada, triste, dolida.

Gotas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas a la vez que trataba de mantener la comisura de sus labios elevados, evitando que descendieran y soltara algún sollozo.

No importaba cuánto lo deseara, cuanto les suplicara a sus hermanos o incluso a un ser Divino, las cosas no regresarían a cómo eran antes.

Y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

—o—

—¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Kaito apartó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo desde hace un rato. Realmente ni siquiera lo había leído, Mikuo se había dado cuenta al ver el número de página, era el mismo desde hace media hora. Shion pestañeo asimilando su situación, la cual no podía ser buena si su amigo le miraba seriamente, la preocupación filtrándose por su voz.

—¿Por qué habría algo de qué preocuparse? —soltó tratando de sonar casual, relajado.

Mikuo se encogió de hombros

—Dímelo tú

Soltó una suave risa, Mikuo enarcó una ceja, mirándolo entre curioso e inquisitivo. Kaito a diferencia de Miku leía de vez en cuando, así que le era extraño verlo tan poco interesado en un libro que el mismo había escogido para el trabajo escolar. Sin embargo, él también era perezoso con respecto a las actividades escolares, por ello se encontraba acompañándolo y vigilando que hiciera sus deberes.

Kaito vaciló un momento, debatiéndose entre decirle o no.

—Solo me preguntaba que usarías en nuestra contra en el CEI **(1)** —comentó con humor y aura oscura —, Len y Lenka son los únicos inmunes a ello por el momento

Una suave y tranquila sonrisa surgió en el rostro del Hatsune llamando la atención de Kaito, dándole escalofríos que le recorrieron toda la columna. Sintió miedo, no solo por él, sino por todos.

—Eso es fácil de resolver. Lo difícil es hacer que entre un curso completo en sus cabezas en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas —bufó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El grupo había crecido, así que tendría que disponer de otras tácticas de persuasión y escarmiento. No se quejaba, los Kagamine eran agradables y tenerlos cerca era divertido.

Kaito ahogó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó al Hatsune completamente desinteresado de la cuestión inicial, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a oír y que prefería no saber. Después de todo nadie quisiera escuchar los planes de tormento del diablo.

Mikuo siempre se caracterizó por ser perceptivo, no a un nivel elevado ¡Vamos! Incluso él pecaba de distraído, especialmente cuando se concentraba en algo; sin embargo, en su grupo de revoltosos amigos, quienes se caracterizaban por sus volátiles pensamientos y por andar flotando en nubes de algodón; era él quien mantenía un pie en la tierra y otro en el cielo. Tal vez por eso Kaito se sentía incomodo en su presencia en ese momento, porque solo Mikuo podría ver a través de él, descubrir lo que le inquietaba.

Comenzar a evitar a Mikuo a esas alturas sería muy evidente, y alejarse de Rin causaría aun más curiosidad y sospecha. Ideas absurdas, eso eran.

Kaito no planeaba renunciar a ninguno de los tres, su amistad era más fuerte que eso, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Después de todo, compartir casi toda una vida junto a los Hatsune y Rin era un merito colosal. Miku era una histérica y Drama Queen con inclinaciones a la violencia vegetal; Mikuo era algo controlador, un poco perfeccionista y un sádico de lo peor cuando se lo proponía; Rin una mezcla entre la típica princesa orgullosa y, la chica amable y simpática, que a su vez le temía a la soledad y a ser herida; y él era Kaito, tonto e ingenuo, aquel con miedo al rechazo, el pequeño que se limitaba por miedo a decepcionar a los demás, a no ser lo suficientemente competente.

Todos tenían defectos, algunos estaban rotos, otros corrían el peligro de romperse. Eran débiles, pero fuertes a su propio modo. Miku era una amiga fiel, quien daría todo por sus seres amados; Mikuo seguía siendo sobreprotector, pero no por eso menos amable y paciente, lo que demostraba ayudándoles a aprobar las materias sin peticiones de ningún tipo, aun cuando la mayoría fueran cabezas duras para el estudio; Rin por su parte los quería demasiado, su cariño era enorme, tanto así que los aguantaba por amor e incluso evitaba preocuparlos a como diera lugar. Y él, el soportaría golpes, insultos, rechazos y traiciones, ya sea de sus propios amigos o de terceros, y aun así, herido y maltrecho, permanecería a su lado con una sonrisa.

Sea como sea, con virtudes y defectos, Kaito los apreciaba y protegería a su modo. Nada heroico, nada especial. No cumplía con el perfil de caballero en brillante armadura y corcel, no era un superhéroe y tampoco el chico perfecto.

¿Tonto, no?

Ir a la guerra con un arma de juguete y siendo el único soldado, solo cargando consigo esperanzas y un corazón noble. Lástima que las guerras no se ganaran así.

—o—

No existía chica en el mundo que no apreciara los detalles románticos, ni siquiera el más mínimo y simple. Una humilde cena, un broche para el cabello, una noche agradable observando las estrellas, peluches esponjosos, notas y mensajes cariñosos, un beso bajo la luna llena, alguna palabra amorosa y azucarada susurrada al oído, un ramo de rosas.

Rin había experimentado unas cuantas cosas similares. Besos, caricias, montones de peluches, regalos costosos e innumerables ramos de flores. No obstante, eso era demasiado, no ¡era extremo!

Miro con creciente incredulidad los arreglos florales.

Floreros se esparcían por todo el piso de mármol, incluso sobre los muebles y a los costados de las escaleras. Los ramos ricamente decorados con listones caros y coloridos iban desde rosas rojas, lirios de colores, margaritas, peonias, tulipanes y otras flores que jamás había visto en su vida. El lugar era una mezcla de varios aromas, unos más suaves que otros, pero todos embriagadores; No muy lejos de ella, Teto dirigía a los empleados tratando de distribuir los presentes de tal manera que fuera posible caminar, o al menos moverse libremente sin temor a romper cuando arreglo o florero estuviera en el camino.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hay tantas flores? —cuestionó aun sin creerse que su casa se había convertido en una floristería en cuestión de un par de horas.

—Eso es simple, alguien lo suficientemente loco envió todo esto para transmitirte sus sentimientos —explicó extendiendo los brazos exageradamente, golpeando un florero que se apresuro a sostener antes de provocar una reacción en cadena que terminaría con unos diez floreros rotos y flores dispersas por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué?

Teto asintió haciendo una señal a uno de sus subordinados, quien se acerco con un ramo de gardenias blancas hermosamente decorado. Rin le dedicó una mirada confundida a su pelirroja amiga, está suspiro y buscó la tarjeta oculta entre el ramo

—Felicidades, tienes un nuevo enamorado secreto —dijo entregándole el sobrecito amarillo

—¿Enamorado secreto? —inquirió sacando la tarjeta y disponiéndose a leerla

—Sí, en el lenguaje de las flores las gardenias significan amor secreto —respondió restándole importancia. Giro sobre sus talones al escuchar un estruendoso «crash», ¡Genial! Más trabajo que hacer —; cuando averigües de quien se trata, asegúrate de que no vuelva a hacer algo por el estilo, o de lo contrario terminara algo lastimado —advirtió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rin asintió apresuradamente.

Teto podía parecer menor que ella e infundir un aire de amabilidad y elegancia, pero en el fondo era una bestia cuando se enfadaba. Un pequeño y pelirrojo demonio que podría triturarte los huesos si así lo quisiera.

Devolvió su celeste mirada a la tarjeta adjunta al ramo de inmaculadas gardenias, en ella se podía ver una bonita caligrafía consistente en trazos finos y curvos.

_**«**__**Una flor para otra flor, no obstante, una flor no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que siento por vos, ni siquiera las estrellas en el cielo lo son**__**»**_

Lejos de sentir mariposas en el estomago o una cálida sensación que la hiciera sonreír, Rin no sintió absolutamente nada. Nada de nada, ni siquiera enfado o vergüenza, ni la curiosidad fue capaz de dominarla. Miro nuevamente el ramo en sus brazos y después todas las flores restantes.

Tendría que hacer algo con todo aquello antes de que alguien, fuera del personal de la casa y de sus propios habitantes, se enterara.

—o—

—Deja de hacer eso, te caerás —avisó caminando en dirección al instituto.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —respondió ella despreocupadamente.

Hizo caso omiso y siguió girando sobre sí misma, arrastrando un poco los pies sobre la helada acera, imaginando que el piso era un espejo plateado de hielo, que por supuesto no estaba lejano a serlo. La primera nevada del año ya había caído y las calles eran adornadas por brillante escarcha y un poco de nieve acumulada.

Gumi prosiguió su juego bajo las miradas curiosas y extrañadas de las personas que transitaban cerca de ella, ignorando los comentarios y algunas risillas, reemplazándolas por una leve y suave música que solo ella podía escuchar.

Kuroneko soltó un suspiro cuando ella pasó a caerse por culpa de la escarcha, siendo atrapada del codo justo a tiempo, no sin antes dedicarle la típica mirada de «Te lo dije»

—Gracias por eso Nekocchi —sonrió burlona al ver su expresión, odiaba que le llamara así.

De un tirón la acerco hacia sí y la abrazo cruzando sus brazos frente al pecho femenino, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Gumi no se quejo, en su lugar comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado provocando que el oji rubí imitara sus movimientos, pareciendo un par de pingüinos.

—¿Qué crees que use Mikuo contra nosotros esta vez? —habló sujetándose de los brazos de su novio. Estar así era cómodo y cálido.

Él se encogió de hombros y apoyo su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella

—La cuestión es ¿qué no usara en nuestra contra?

—Uhm, tienes razón —aceptó después de meditarlo un momento.

Kuroneko apuntó mentalmente no hablar en voz alta de aquello, era tabú, y por otra parte, si nombrabas al diablo aparecería, justo como en ese momento. No muy lejos divisó al chico Hatsune, esté abrazaba a Rin por el cuello, a su lado Miku reñía a Kaito, quien trataba de calmarla con una sonrisa boba. Los hermanos Kagamine guardaban una distancia prudente, sin embargo, parecían divertirse con lo que sucedía; la sonrisa amplia de Lenka y la mirada entretenida de Len se lo decían. Gumi se soltó de su abrazo y corrió hacia ellos, lanzándose a abrazar por la espalda a una desprevenida Lenka.

El cuadro se había vuelto algo cotidiano a través de los años (ni siquiera la llegada de los Kagamine pudo cambiarlo), casi una regla de la naturaleza y del espacio-tiempo, sin embargo, se le antojaba como su pintura preferida.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro a la vez que se deleitaba con la visión de sus amigos siendo ellos mismos, guardando y atesorando la imagen en su mente.

—Nekocchi~ —llamó su novia, invitándolo a unírseles con una sonrisa que solo ella podía mostrarle.

Kuroneko avanzó hacia ellos siendo recibido por los saludos de Mikuo, Rin y los hermanos, incluso Kaito le saludo aun cuando Miku casi lo estuviera asfixiando con su propia bufanda.

Ah~ Era una lástima tener que dejarlos.

—o—

Una cosa es decir y otra es hacer.

La primera es fácil, demasiado simple, uno puede jurar amor eterno o incluso decir que esta dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una causa, pero las palabras son intangibles, inmateriales. Pueden ser verdaderas o falsas, reales o mentiras. Como suelen decir, las palabras se las lleva el viento; las acciones son lo contrario, existen en el mundo material. Son únicas y verdaderas, uno no puede retractarse de ellas; fingir que no pasaron, porque siempre estarán ahí, grabadas en la memoria, por más tristes o dolorosas que sean.

Del modo que fuera, Rin era consciente de que lo que le había dicho a Len era algo difícil para ella. Uno no podía aceptar de buena gana forjar una amistad plena con alguien a quien le tienes resentimiento o incluso algo de enfado. Díganle engreída o pesada, pero ella no olvidaba fácilmente.

No quería forzar las cosas con él y tampoco planeaba seguir tratándolo indiferente, por ello había llegado a la conclusión de que iría lentamente. No le prometía volverse amigos cercanos o algo por estilo, no obstante, haría la relación más soportable.

Decidió dar el primer paso con saludos simples y personales, ¿qué? Era mejor que su indiferencia; Los primeros días fueron raros (o al menos lo fueron para ella), pero se acostumbró a ello poco a poco. Realmente no hubo un gran cambio, todo seguía relativamente normal, a excepción de ese choque de titanes que se producía instantáneamente cuando interactuaban. Rin se sentía feliz así, especialmente cuando veía a Lenka disfrutar de la compañía de ambos, de todos.

…

..

.

—¡Por fin! —declaró aliviada.

Cerró su cuaderno de golpe y se estiró para deshacer los nudos que ataban su cuerpo por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. El rubio frente a ella meneo suavemente la cabeza, aceptando silenciosamente que Rin había adoptado algunas costumbres de Miku ¿o tal vez era al revés?

La biblioteca escolar estaba tranquila. Unos pocos estudiantes rezagados se dispersaban entre las grandes mesas y los abundantes libreros, algunos en pequeños grupos, otros pocos completamente solos. Los demás se habían marchado desde hacía rato. Miku tenía que comenzar a grabar un nuevo video musical, Mikuo tenía clases extracurriculares, Gumi y Kuroneko desaparecieron sin decir una sola palabra, y Kaito se encargó de llevar a Lenka a casa.

—Ya es tarde —apuntó Len dándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

Hacía cerca de dos horas que habían terminado sus clases y ellos aún permanecían ahí, avanzando con el proyecto de literatura. Todo hubiera sido menos complicado si Rin hubiera accedido a ir a casa de Len, pero ella se negó rotundamente a ello. No tenía recuerdos bonitos de ahí. Su casa era otro asunto, aun tenía que ingeniárselas para ver qué hacer con tantas flores. Al final habían terminado usando la computadora del instituto cuando la portátil del Kagamine murió, una tarea ardua que requiera infinita paciencia, especialmente cuando la red era lenta, más lenta que un caracol arrastrando a una tortuga sobre arena.

—Debiéramos irnos ya —comentó Len terminando de guardar sus cosas

Rin asintió sacando el móvil de su bolso para envió un texto a Sonika. Aun tenía una sesión fotográfica de temática navideña, y a decir verdad, no estaba muy emocionada por ello. Solo quería llegar a casa y envolverse en mantas como un gusano, ver películas y comer snacks el resto de la tarde, pero trabajo era trabajo.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y muy pocas personas rondaban los jardines, incluso algunos clubes deportivos habían pospuesto sus actividades, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, las nevadas se hacían más constantes y el frio se hacía cada vez menos soportable.

—Olvide algo en la taquilla —avisó, rebuscando en su bolso cuando ya estaban cerca de la salida.

—Entonces date prisa —señaló el chico dando una mirada a través de los ventanales. Grandes y extensas nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo.

Dankworth se devolvió un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que Len no se había movido de su sitio, al contrario, estaba apoyado contra el ventanal observando los nubarrones grises

—Puedes adelantarte, Sonika vendrá por mí

—¿Ya está aquí? —inquirió desinteresado

—Viene en camino

Len asintió y camino en dirección a la salida. Rin no sabía si despedirse de él o no, al final prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo ni siquiera volteo a verla ni mucho menos.

Algo cayó a sus pies cuando abrió la taquilla.

Era anaranjado y estaba envuelto en un listón rojo. Una hermosa rosa, una rosa similar a las tantas flores que tenía en la casa. La tomó con cuidado de no cortarse con las espinas, sin explicarse como había terminado dentro de la taquilla. Su fragancia había impregnado todas sus cosas, incluyendo su abrigo ahí guardado.

—¿Enamorado secreto? —preguntó al aire, como si la flor pudiera contestarle

Sacó uno de sus cuadernos y guardo la rosa en él, al menos ya sabía que el enamorado en cuestión iba al mismo instituto; Terminó de guardar sus cosas, tomó su abrigo y se encamino a la salida. Le dio otra mirada al móvil, pero no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de Sonika.

Le tocaría esperar un poco más.

Cambio sus zapatos de interior y se puso el abrigó. Las puertas de la estancia estaban abiertas dejando pasar el viento helado. A tientas busco los guantes en el bolsillo del abrigo, estaba poniéndoselos cuando notó la presencia de otra persona

—¿Se te olvido algo? —curioseo al verlo en la entrada.

Len dejo de lado su interés por los copos de nieve y la miro por sobre el hombro.

—Nada en especial —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin se acercó a él, desde esa posición tenía una buena vista de los límites del instituto, podría ver llegar a Sonika y distraerse con la nieve.

—Pensé que tendrías prisa por llegar a casa, después de todo Lenka está sola

—Creo que en este momento lo prefiere así —respondió bajando la mirada.

Después de su conversación ella había tomando un poco de distancia, incluso le rehuía cuando sus miradas se encontraban. La había hecho llorar y eso era prueba suficiente para saber que la había herido.

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó sorprendida. Los mellizos no eran extremadamente unidos, pero tampoco parecían ser de los que pelearan a menudo. Ni siquiera concebía la idea de una Lenka molesta.

—Podría decirse

—Eso es malo

Rin era hija única, y como hija única no conocía lo que era tener una pelea con un hermano. Ella no podía experimentar muchas cosas de las cuales algunos se quejaban, como Gumi, quien tenía un hermano unos cuantos años mayor que ella; y Kaito, quien poseía cuatro hermanos para nada fáciles de tratar; Miku y Mikuo tenían la misma edad, pero a pesar de ser primos se trataban como hermanos. Kuroneko era el único que la entendía en ese aspecto.

Si bien, los chicos Hatsune eran lo más cercano que tenía a hermanos, no podía dar consejos relacionado a ello, especialmente porque eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se habían peleado, por no decir casi nunca.

—Entonces, alguien debería disculparse —dijo perdiéndose en el paisaje invernal. La nieve aun seguía cayendo lenta y parsimoniosamente

—¿Por qué crees que debería pedir disculpas? —cuestionó tranquilo, sin ningún rastro de enojo, solo curiosidad.

Ella sonrió suavemente y se encogió de hombros. Su nariz y mejillas estaban algo rosadas por el frio.

—Nunca dije que tú tuvieras que pedir disculpas

Touché

—Debo admitir que me es imposible imaginar a Lenka haciendo algo grave para enojarte —confesó, recordando cuando le pidió permiso para ir a la fiesta de halloween —, aunque tampoco puedo imaginarte a ti haciéndolo.

Solían tener una que otra pequeña discusión, pero nada grave y fuera de los juegos fraternales. Rin se preguntó por un momento que era tan grave para que Lenka se enfadara con él, y así mismo, la razón de esa expresión en el rostro de Len

—No creo que una disculpa sea suficiente —suspiró. Sería hipócrita dárselas, especialmente si seguiría haciendo lo que le molestaba

Rin exhalo algo fastidiada por su comentario, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

—No pierdes nada intentándolo —gruño con los dientes tiritando, sin saber si era a causa de la actitud del rubio o por el molesto frio —, no es como si Lenka no fuera a aceptarlas. No hay persona que pueda estar enfadada eternamente, mucho menos alguien tan bondadoso como ella.

Echo otra mirada a la calle, no había rastros de Sonika en ninguna parte. ¿Acaso la volvería a dejar plantada? Sus pensamientos tomaban un rumbo fatalista cuando sintió algo cálido enroscarse en su cuello. Miro a Len y luego a la bufanda de diseño escoses en su cuello, la misma bufanda que hacía un momento él estaba usando.

—Es molesto hablar con alguien que es incapaz de formular una palabra decente sin balbucear—se excusó ante la expresión confusa e inquisitiva de ella.

—¿Disculpa? —bufó cerrando las manos en puños ante el comentario, pero el sonido de un claxon le interrumpió.

Un auto rojo se estacionó en la entrada del instituto, de la ventana del conductor salía una mano que les hacía señas para acercarse. Rin reconoció el vehículo de inmediato, incluso desde esa distancia podía distinguir la curiosa cabellera de Sonika y el amarillo chillón que caracterizaba sus ropas.

—Ya llegaron por mi —anunció avanzando hacia el auto. Len esperaba que se fuera sin más, pero ella se giro hacia él a mitad del camino—, ¿quieres que te llevemos?

Len sacó las manos del bolsillo de su abrigo, en una de ellas tenía las llaves de su propio auto.

—Puedo regresar yo solo, pero gracias —contestó extrañamente amable con ella. Al parecer aceptaba de buena gana su recién formada tregua

Rin retomo su camino hacia el auto rojo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma para soportar el frio, pero por alguna razón ya no le molestaba tanto como en un principio. Dio una última mirada donde el Kagamine estaba, parecía esperar algo.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, incluso agito su mano en su dirección.

Él le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y una sacudida de mano. Ella aun balbuceaba por el frio.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó curiosa Sonika una vez que entró al auto.

—No lo sé —confesó después de meditarlo un poco, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por aquella revelación

Lenka era su amiga al igual que todos los demás, les tenía cierto cariño, pero por Len no guardaba algo similar. Si no fuera por la tregua ni siquiera se hablarían o relacionarían.

Dio una mirada a la ventana cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar, a través del cristal empañado pudo ver al Kagamine subirse a su auto y emprender la marcha. ¿Sí podía marcharse cuando él quisiera, por qué no lo hizo antes? Se preguntó confusa. Podía haberle dado su espacio a Lenka yendo a otro lado, a un lugar cálido, sin necesidad de pasar frio a su lado.

Parpadeó asimilando sus propios pensamientos.

¿Él no podía haberse quedado por ella, verdad?

Negó frenéticamente sacando esos disparates de su cabeza. Como si Len fuera a hacer algo por ella, le había dejado claro innumerables veces que solo la veía como algo con que entretenerse. Ellos solo interactuaban por el bien Lenka y los demás. Única y exclusivamente por ello.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su relación?

¿Aliados o enemigos?

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**(1) **Abreviación de "Curso espartano intensivo"

* * *

**Tengo una suerte de los mil demonios ;3;**

**Me enfermé nuevamente y estuve limitada visualmente, por eso no pude avanzar nada por casi medio mes, después tuve que reescribir el capitulo por lo menos tres veces, Kaito se adelantó en confesar sus sentimientos hacía Rin en el capitulo anterior y eso me movió gran parte de la trama, maldito Bakaito ;-;**

**No pude actualizar en el aniversario de la historia QnQ**

**Ese era mi deseo más grande, pero la maldita enfermedad me atrapó y eh hizo lo que quiso. Fue horrible ;-; No podía ver la tele ni usar el celular LOL **

**En fin~**

**El capitulo me gusto en ciertos aspectos, aunque no sé si es mi imaginación, pero me huele a Agnst, Agnst futuro. Espero estar equivocada; ¡Lenka es una amor! Creo que es mi personaje favorito junto a Gumiya ¿Ustedes a cual prefieren?**

**...**

**Como celebración por cumplir un año con ustedes, les diré algunos datos curiosos de la historia:**

**1.- El titulo es una especie de burla o parodia al libro "La selección" de Kiera Cass. Nunca eh leído los libros, pero tengo una idea de que trata por otras personas.**

**2.- La idea principal surgió después de leer un manga, aunque a decir verdad, casi no comparten nada. Especialmente porque el manga es sobrenatural y habla de Tengus y Senkas. **

**3.- Originalmente, iba a aparecer una pareja yaoi ¿Alguna idea?**

**4.- Muchas de las parejas aquí presentes surgieron inconscientemente.**

**.**

**Igualmente agradezco el apoyo constante de **Sychronicity girl** y **Lilliamne**, quienes me han acompañado desde el principio, muchas gracias (:**

**...**

**Ahora Retomando lo del especial, así van las votaciones:**

**a) Como conocieron los primos Hatsune a Rin **(0)

**b) El enamoramiento de Kaito hacía Rin **(0)

**c) Anécdota de Gumiya y Gumi **(0)

**d) Memorias del curso espartano intensivo del año pasado *posible contenido S y M* **(1)

**e) De como Kuroneko y Gumi se hicieron novios **(1)

**Las votaciones siguen abiertas. Si se decide ganador se los comunicaré hasta el siguiente capitulo, y si no, haré un sorteo con los que fueron votados.**

**...**

**Espacio para contestar Review:**

**Sychronicity girl: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Ryu-chan es un amor. &amp; sí, su forma de amar es retorcida, bueno, de ambos, pero no son malos, o eso quiero creer. Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras :)

**Vocal02Elen:** Me alegró que te guste n-n Y gracias por las galletas!

**Sorayahikarine:** En un principio era un LenxRinxRinto ¿o era al revés? pero parece que se convirtió en un AllxRin. Pero ellos tres son los principales. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en el capitulo nueve :)

**Lilliamne: **¿Por qué todos me dan por muerta cuando me ausento por un rato? xD No eres la única, y no solo en este espacio.

En fin, ahora que estoy recuperada leeré tus historias que tengo abandonadas. Por otra parte, si, yo también estoy algo shockeada de que terminara AllxRin ._. Nunca lo planee así, pero bueno.

No había pensado en la opción del incesto, pero suena interesante...

Realmente no soy buena en los juegos, pero para des-estresarme durante la elaboración del libro jugué algunos RPG de Mogeko, fue divertido, pero no conozco otomes ¿alguna sugerencia? Si son de PC mejor :D

**Lectora fantasma:** Lo siento mucho, sabes que leer tus comentarios son mi adoración, pero ahora ya estoy bien y de vuelta (:

**Sorayahikarine09:** Me hiciste reír con el mote de Mikuo xD ¿Lo puedo usar?

¿Amor? ¿Eso se come?

Si Len entra en estado Yandere seria el fin de todos xD Y para saber acerca de la petición de Gumi a Gumiya, se explica en el capitulo nueve. -coff, coff, coff- ¿pista de patinaje y búsqueda de pareja para competencia?

**Kanade Miniwa:** Por supuesto que no encuentro malo los comentarios largos *-* al contrario, los admiro, yo no puedo dejarlos así :C

La verdad quería hacerles una trolleada con lo de Gumi y Gumiya en la escena final, pero iba a quedar más largo y se hubiera extendido al capitulo de hoy, y well, debía cerrar ese asunto en el anterior. Ya luego lo haré; muchas gracias ;-, yo pensé que lo encontrarían tedioso, especialmente porque las estrellas no fueron Rin y Len. Tal vez esté cap sea lo mismo. Pero creo que todos merecen sus momentos y dramas. Seep, Kaito también tiene sus propios enredos, pero se solucionaran pronto y sin derramar sangre, o eso creo. Mikuo es el amo del jardín infernal ¡Muajajaja! Ya verán de lo que habló.

**Iney-chan Kagamine:** Gracias sepsi lectora(?) xD

Por supuesto que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, me hacen reír y alegran mi día. Qué bueno que te agrade el AllxRin, pero seep, al final sera un LenxRin, no te preocupes, mientras disfruta de lo demás; Y por supuesto que quiero al Len androide, no te preocupes lo cuidaré muy bien, jajaja.

**Shioo:** Lo siento, je. Pero el capitulo lo ameritaba, especialmente por el titulo (Yo por ti), pero prometo centrarme nuevamente en la pareja principal, aunque bueno, las demás tendrán sus ratos, como la siguiente en aparecer y que no incluí en el anterior xD

Pero deben admitir que muchas ya se veían venir, aunque de forma sutil; Yo también amo el GumiyaxGumi 3 son mi adoración después del RinxLen

**...**

**Eso es todo por hoy pollitos y frijolitos. Lectores fantasma, agradezco sus lecturas y esperó algún día poder leerlos (:**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**


End file.
